Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix
by Revitaa Locatis-Potter
Summary: Fic de Mery. Nada tiene que ver con la verdadera Orden del Fenix. Harry viaja a Camelot, convertido en estudiante.¿expulsado de Hogwarts? ¿Lily? Nuevos poderes y personajes
1. La llegada

HOLAA!!! Bueno, este fue el primer fic que lei en toda mi vida, me lo descargue y ahora quiero compartirlo con todos vosotros.

Advierto, es largo y poco o nada hay de la verdadera Orden del Fenix, asi que creo que se puede disfrutar como otro fic normal sin version veridica.

**DISCLAIMER: **Por ser, ni siquiera es mío, todo queda entre JK y Mery

****

****

**HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX**

_Por Mery_

CAPITULO PRIMERO: LA LLEGADA

Aquel verano se le hacía a Harry insoportable; tan sólo el consuelo de la llegada de alguna carta de su padrino y sus amigos le alegraba la existencia. Cada vez añoraba más Hogwarts (la escuela de Magia y Hechizería a la que acudía) y todo lo que ello implicaba, pero tenía un presentimiento de que éste, el quinto, sería un año difícil. Además, sentía un algo inexplicable que permanecía aún en su interior y estaba a punto de salir.

Hacía unos días que habían llegado cuatro felicitaciones, junto con cuatro notas por su quinceavo cumpleaños.

Así decía la carta de Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga:

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Felicidades! Espero que estés bien y que estés pasando un verano más o menos llevadero con los Dursley. Estoy pasando las vacaciones en España., es un lugar precioso; me encantan sus playas. Ron ya me contó que no podías ir a su casa por órdenes de Dumbledore. Lo siento. Sabes una cosa, es magnífico, ¡Me han hecho prefecta! Tengo muchísimas ganas de verte. Felicidades Harry._

_Besos,_

_Hermione_

Ésta era la carta con la clara letra de Hermione que le había regalado, nada más y nada menos que ACCESORIOS IMPRESCINDIBLES PARA LA SAETA DE FUEGO.

Era el último modelo, había salido a la venta tan sólo hacía unas semanas.

Ron Weasley, su otro mejor amigo, le había escrito una carta mucho más breve.

_Hola Harry,_

_¡Felicidades!. Es una lástima que Dumbledore no te deje venir a casa. ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Ya sabes lo de Hermione? ¡ Prefecta! Me alegro mucho por ella. Supongo que nos veremos pronto en King's Cross._

_Recuerdos de:_

_Ron_

La mitad de la carta hablaba de Hermione, como en la mayoría de las que le había enviado. La carta de Hagrid le había sido imposible leerla, pues su letra era horrorosamente ilegible.

Sirius le había escrito también, junto con su carta le había enviado unos preciosos mapas del sistema solar que a Harry le vendrían de perlas para Astronomía.

Los Dursley habían pasado por alto su cumpleaños, y él, como siempre, seguía en aquella casa como el hombre invisible. Como no soportaba más aquella situación, decidió marcharse antes y alquilar una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante como había hecho dos años atrás.

En la hora de la cena se armó de valor y dijo:

- Mañana podríais llevarme a Londres -dijo con un murmullo.

- ¡Vaya una faena! ....- exclamó tío Vernon.

Justo iba amenazarlo con el cuento de que su padrino Sirius Black (el que ellos creían que era un asesino) se lo tomaría muy mal, él añadió de mala gana:

-...pero bueno.

Esa noche, Harry durmió plácidamente después de recoger sus cosas y ponerlas en el baúl escolar.

La mañana amaneció calurosa, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el Caldero Chorreante.

Durante esa semana, no tuvo tiempo de aburrirse: paseaba contemplando las tiendas, o bien tomaba un apetitoso helado bajo un toldo de Florean Fortescue, repasando las asignaturas de los años anteriores y empezando a leer de pasada los libros nuevos que parecían bastante difíciles.

Terminó, por suerte a tiempo, el trabajo sobre venenos que el profesor Snape, el menos apreciado por Harry, había mandado para vacaciones. Y entre tanto se acercó el día en que debía tomar el tren para volver a Hogwarts, el 1 de septiembre.

Una vez en el andén 9 y ¾ , entre los 9 y 10 de la estación de King´s Cross, buscó a sus amigos ,y,aunque había crecido y era alto, estaba tan abarrotado de gente que no conseguía encontrarlos.

-Eh. Harry... Aquí- dijo una voz femenina agitando una mano.

Se dirigió hacia allí, eran Ron y Hermione. La verdad es que ella estaba muy cambiada. Estaba muy morena, y la reducción de sus dientes era más evidente que nunca, además su cabello ya no estaba tan enmarañado. Ojalá él hubiera podido decir lo mismo del suyo, que seguía tan rebelde como siempre. Ron había crecido considerablemente y sus pecas, si Harry no se equivocaba, habían aumentado de número.

-¡Harry!- saludó Ron

- ¿ Que tal?- les preguntó.

- Bien, como siempre- contestó él.

-Id subiendo- dijo Hermione mirando su reloj- o el tren os dejará en tierra.

-¿No vienes?- le preguntó Ron

-No. Tengo que estar en el compartimento de los prefectos.- respondió, un poco colorada.

- Ah bueno, pues ve al compartimento ese. -dijo- Se ve que lo prefieres a estar con tus amigos- añadió sarcásticamente.

-¡Ron! - empezó a protestar, pero un chico más mayor le cogió un brazo. Ella giró y dijo al verlo:

- ¡Bryan! ¿Cuándo llegaste? Te estuve buscando. Te presento a Ron Weasley y a Harry Potter.

- Encantado de conoceros- dijo afablemente- deberíamos subir o el tren se irá sin nosotros.

- Nos vemos luego- se despidió Hermione.

Subieron al tren. Ron estaba más rojo que nunca. Harry adivinaba porqué.

-¿Quién era ése?- preguntó serrando los dientes.

-No sé, ya nos lo contará Hermione- dijo Harry despreocupadamente.

Ron estuvo durante todo el viaje hablando sobre lo que le parecía la conducta de Hermione, Harry pensó que ésa debía ser su forma de hacerse pasar los nervios. Pero él estaba absorto pensando en otra cosa, últimamente los objetos se le caían de las manos con mucha facilidad, y le dolían extrañamente las manos. Suponía que debía ser el golpe que aún le duraba de cuando ese verano se había caído de un árbol, huyendo del perro de tía Marge, Ripper.

Pero eso seguía sin ser lo único que le preocupaba, ¿Qué habría pasado con Madame Maxime y Hagrid? ¿Y, quiénes serían la antigua pandilla que había dicho Dumbledore? Pero lo que más vueltas daba en su cabeza era: ¿Para qué, según había dicho Dumledore,tenía que estar preparado Snape? Sumido en estos pensamientos Ron le gritó:

-¡Harry! ¿ Me estás escuchando?

-Claro que sí- contestó sobresaltado.

- Te digo que ese tal Bryan no me gusta.

-Pero si no lo conoces -intentó decir.

-Me da mala espina- finalizó él.

No discutió más con él sobre ese tema y dejó que hablara cuanto quisiera, por suerte no mucho tiempo más, ya que pronto llegaron Neville Longbottom y Seamus Finnigan, compañeros de Gryffindor, con los que pudo conversar sobre Quidditch, el deporte mágico.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo Neville, de repente.

Todos bajaron del expreso de Hogwarts, y Ron y Harry se reunieron con Hermione, que para colmo, según Ron, estaba hablando con Bryan. Al final Ron consiguió separarlos porque debían ir por cursos. Entonces él sometió a Hermione a un interrogatorio como si hubiera cometido un delito y tuviera que ser llevada a Azkaban.

- Bien, ¿Nos vas a contar quién es ese tal Bryan?- más que preguntándola se lo exigió.

- Ese tal Bryan- repitió con desdeño- es un amigo mío.

- Querrás decir un mero conocido- la corrigió él.

- Te equivocas- dijo triunfante- Conocí a Bryan este verano en un curso de Magia intensivo de un mes en Portsmouth

- ¿¡Y esa es razón para que tus viejos amigos ya no sirvan para nada !? ¡Viva lo nuevo y fuera lo viejo!- gritó enfadadísimo

- Como te atreves...-contestó ella ofendida

- Sólo es un amigo- dijo Harry,comprensivo, intentando creérselo él mismo.

El carruaje frenó y Hermione bajó echa una furia. Se colocó bien la túnica, y moderando su temperamento le dijo a Harry lo más amablemente que su ira le permitió:

-Nos vemos en la sala común.

-Vale- asintió él.

Ella se dirigió con los demás prefectos, y Bryan era uno de ellos. Harry y Ron fueron al castillo para tomar parte en el banquete de principio de curso.

Como cada año, el sombrero seleccionador, distribuyó a los atemorizados alumnos que iban a iniciar su primer curso en sus correspondientes residencias.

Después del ritual Dumbledore se alzó y empezó a decir.

-Queridos alumnos y alumnas, antes de que empecemos este banquete, ah, y os sugiero que probéis el pastel de chocolate de sauce...

-Profesor- dijo la profesora McGonagall dirigiéndole una severa mirada.

-Ah, sí. Como decía -prosiguió- antes de empezar con este banquete debo presentaros a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Se oyó un gran murmullo por toda la sala. Era la primera vez que una profesora, es decir, una mujer, impartía clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando los murmullos cesaron Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra:

-La nueva profesora es la Srita. Nimue Mab.

Una mujer joven, no tendría más de 27 años, se levantó de su silla, y era evidente que fue aplaudida más por su belleza que por otra cosa.

-Y debo anunciaros la llegada de otro profesor, que, en este caso impartirá las clases que por otros asuntos el profesor Snape no podrá dar, el profesor OSullivan será su ayudante. Y ahora a comer. ¡No dejéis ni una miga!

Harry habló con Hermione y Ron, y advirtió que, como muchas otras veces, ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo simultáneamente para no hablar del tema por el que discutían.

La noche transcurrió como la de cualquier primer día de curso. A la mañana siguiente Hermione se fue muy temprano con Bryan. Suerte que Ron todavía estaba durmiendo. Cuando Ron despertó, Hermione ya había vuelto; resultaba que había ido a buscar los horarios que debía repartir. Tenían Cuidado de criaturas mágicas a primera hora, después Herbología, y...

- ¡Oh, No!- exclamó Harry -¡ Dos horas seguidas de Pociones!

- A lo mejor no tenemos a Snape y nos la da el profesor O' Sullivan. -intentó animarlo Hermione.

Hagrid les preparó una clase muy entretenida. Trajo varios duendecillos muy pequeños vestidos con unos atuendos negros con unas pequeñas alitas doradas.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué son?-pregunt

Hermione levantó rápidamente la mano y, seguidamente, Harry también la levantó.

-¿Sí, Harry?

- Creo que son guzznags- dijo lentamente

- Correcto. Cino puntos para Gryffindor

Hermione bajó la mano medio desanimada medio contenta por ver que alguien había seguido su consejo de empezar a estudiar.

Resultaba que los guzznags eran seres muy revoltosos atraídos por el color blanco. Descendían de una mezcla entre elfos y criaturas del bosque. Siempre llevaban una pequeña cerbatana con la que disparaban un poderoso somnífero. Aunque resultaba ser su primera clase, Hagrid les puso deberes, y además complicados: debían realizar un mapa de los lugares donde habitaban esos bichos, y además traer la composición del somnífero.

Después de terminar la clase de Herbología (con un trabajo sobre las plantas carnívoras) se dirigieron a las mazmorras para la clase de Pociones.

Al entrar encontraron al profesor O'Sullivan sentado en su silla. A la hora exacta empezó a dar clase.

-Bien, alumnos, su profesor me ha informado de que debemos empezar por los venenos y sus antídotos. Así que abran el libro por la página doce.

-¿Alguien sabe que clases de venenos hay?- preguntó.

Ni tan sólo la mano de Hermione se alzó.

-¿Nadie?-volvió a preguntar

Lentamente Hermione levantó la mano insegura. Con un gesto el profesor le indicó que hablara y con otro que dijera su nombre.

-Hermione Granger,profesor.No estoy segura, pero, creo que están los venenos con fines curativos y los venenos prohibidos, que a su vez se dividen en tóxicos a corto y a largo plazo- finalizó.

- Excelente, Srta Granger, merece diez puntos. Por ahora estudiaremos los que tienen fines curativos.

La clase fue difícil de entender pero el profesor explicaba tan bien que no había lugar para las dudas. Tan sólo hubo un pequeño incidente que costó diez puntos a los de Slytherin. Para variar, el profesor les mandó resumir el tema y esquematizarlo. También debían presentar un trabajo en noviembre, acerca de los venenos, lo más detallado posible ¡ Debía ocupar seis rollos de pergamino, como mínimo!

- No sé que les pasa a los profesores- comentó Ron- con tanto trabajo, resumen y esquema ¡ Tan sólo acabamos de empezar!

- Sí, pero este año tenemos unos exámenes muy importantes, los T.I.M.O- dijo comprensiva Hermione

-Pero seis rollos de pergamino es excesivo- declaró Ron.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Harry - Este verano me temía el aumento de trabajo.

-¡Ahí va! -exclamó Hermione desesperada, mirando el reloj- Llegaré tarde a Aritmancia. Adiós.

Ron se puso a jugar al ajedrez con un contrincante imaginario pues Harry no había aceptado jugar una partida con el montón de trabajo que tenía, además, esa tarde perdería dos horas, pues empezaban los entrenamientos de quidditch.

Harry y Ron comieron juntos, pronto tenían Adivinación y de camino a la torre norte se encontró con Hermione y Bryan hablando acaloradamente.

En Adivinación debían aprender a echar las cartas del tarot, pero acabaron jugando una partida de poker. Al salir, Harry corrió al campo de Quidditch; allí estaba todo su equipo, excepto el antiguo capitán y guardián, que había terminado el año pasado. Entró como guardián un chico llamado Gilbert Andrews, Ron también se había presentado pero tan sólo Harry apoyaba su entrada en el equipo. Después por mayoría total se decidió que Harry sería el nuevo capitán.

Después del entrenamiento, que fue agotador, Harry intentó consolar a Ron, pero al ver que no conseguía nada se puso a terminar el trabajo. Hermione, Ron y Harry tomaron una cena ligera. Después Harry empezó a trabar un poco de amistad con Bryan que era un chico bastante simpático, inteligente con el que se podía hablar sin aburrirse, sin embargo Harry sintió algo de celos porque Hermione prefería su compañía a la suya. Él sabía que eso no era cierto del todo, pues pasaba más tiempo con Bryan porque al ser prefectos tenían mucho de que hablar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fin del capitulo Uno. A Mery le gustaria recibir muchos reviews y a mi tambien, que me he tomado la molestia ;).


	2. Nimue, la hechizera

HOLAA!!!! ¿Cómo vais? He aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta versión de La Orden del Fénix.

Es injustamente corto, pero a cambio, el siguiente capÍtulo vendrá antes, ¿ok?

¡Nos vemos!

**HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX**

_Por Mery_

CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO: NIMUE LA HECHICERA

Las clases seguían igual de difíciles y los profesores seguían mandando tanto trabajo como al principio. Aquel curso ya habían podido comprobar que tal maestro era el ayudante de Pociones, pero los de quinto curso de Gryffindor aún no conocían a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El jueves tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerla. Después de un día agotador intentando neutralizar el somnífero de los guzznags, haber tenido dos horas de Transfiguración, dos de Pociones, y haber tenido Encantamientos, nadie tenía ganas de empezar la clase.

La profesora Mab notó el poco entusiasmo que presentaban y decidió empezar por algo no muy complicado, a su manera de ver.

-Dejaremos los escarabajos negros para otro día, -dijo apartando una jaula de cristal.- Empezaremos por algo menos agresivo.

Entonces, cuando parecía que iba a abrir un pequeño armario se giro y preguntó:

-Sr. Weasley ¿Están estudiando los guzznags, verdad?

-Sí - respondió Ron intrigado, como toda la clase.

-Perfecto- se volvió a girar abrió el armario y musitó algo apuntando con la varita a otra jaula de cristal.

-Veamos, ¿esto es un guzznag, verdad?

-Sí - asintió la clase entera.

Pero Harry no estaba de acuerdo. Ese guzznag era, bueno, no sabía exactamente porqué pero le resultaba raro por alguna razón que sus ojos no veían, pero se lo decía su instinto. Finalmente, en una fracción de segundo se decidió y profundamente contradijo a todos:

-No.

-¿ Usted cree que no?

- No estoy seguro de por qué, pero eso realmente no es un guzznag.

- Acérquese Potter y compruébelo.- dijo ella.

Se acercó a su mesa y miró lo que a él no le parecía un guzznag. De repente lo comprendió. Ese guzznag tenía una colita, pequeñísima pero la tenía.

-Este guzznag tiene cola- dijo.

-A lo mejor es otra clase de guzznag- insinuó Mab, intentando confundirlo.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Hermione tranquila- los guzznags son una raza única. Profesora, Harry tenía razón, podría asegurar que eso es una sombra cambiante, y no un guzznag- añadió segura de sí misma. Al acabar de decirlo el supuesto ser explotó dentro del bote, convirtiéndose en una especie de sopa de color negro.

- Muy bien Srta. Granger, lo mismo le digo Potter, ahora ¿alguien sería capaz de decirnos qué es una sombra cambiante?.

La clase permaneció en un silencio sepulcral. Harry se sentó y la profesora Mab explicó:

-Las sombras cambiantes pueden aparecer en forma de cualquier cosa, como los boggarts. A diferencia de éstos, las sombras cambiantes no adquieren la forma de algo que no nos gusta, sino todo lo contrario.

Como su nombre dice están formadas por sombras y cuantas más sombras lo forman más difícil es reconocerlo, ya que escojan la forma que escojan siempre presentarán alguna anomalía que los delata. Cuando notan que nos hemos dado cuenta, explotan en un veneno poderosísimo, pero contamos con varios segundos para hechizarlos con el _Umbra tenebrae_.

Toda la clase estaba aterrorizada. Si aquello era una clase _poco complicada,_ Harry no quería ni imaginar como seguirían las clases venideras.

-Usted Potter, ya que fue el único que notó la anomalía, ¿querría intentarlo? No creo que lo consiga, pero la sombra cambiante sólo se combate practicando.

-Pero si Harry no la domina, usted dijo que explotaba.- replicó Hermione

-No se preocupe, Srta. Granger- le contestó ella en un tono reconfortante- Esta sombra cambiante es muy pequeña y existe un embrujo para que cuando explote el veneno sea inofensivo y tan sólo se convierta en un líquido pringoso y pegajoso- explicó -Una última advertencia- esta vez dirigió la palabra a Harry- para que el hechizo funcione se necesita una gran capacidad de concentración, debe pensar que no quiere que esa cosa exista con todas sus fuerzas ¿ De acuerdo?

Mab abrió el bote y la sopa negra se convirtió en una mariposa, a primera vista parecía normal pero después...¡Tenía dos diminutos ojos de cristal !Además, en las antenas!

Harry se concentró con todas sus fuerzas mientras decía: _Umbra tenebrae._ Una luz amarillenta salió de su varita y envolvió a la mariposa. La mariposa quedo encerrada dentro del hechizo, y dentro, se convirtió otra vez en sopa negra.

-Magnífico, Potter. Estaba segura de que no podría. Fantástico. Diez puntos para usted y diez más para la Srta. Granger. Como trabajo deben realizar las actividades respecto las sombras cambiantes. Eso es todo.

Harry no se encontraba nada bien, se sentía débil y fatigado. Ron, que se había dado cuenta, le dijo a Mab:

-Perdone, pero es que Harry no se encuentra bien.

-Tome esto- le entregó una pastillita de color escarlata- son vitaminas. Dentro de diez minutos se encontrará como antes. Usted pronto dominará en pocos días a esos bichos sin fatiga alguna, estoy segura.

Hermione sentía un poco de celos pues Harry la estaba superando en todas las materias, pero pese a tal sentimiento se comportó como siempre. Una vez en el pasillo ya se le olvidó.

-No ha tenido consideración, traer esa cosa... no sé como serán las clases complicadas- dijo mientras dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

-Voy a la biblioteca- dijo Ron- No he terminado el trabajo de las plantas carnívoras. Para ser más exactos ni lo he empezado.

-No tardes mucho- dijo Harry que esperaba jugar una partida de ajedrez antes de acostarse.

--------------------------------

Después de unos días Harry había ido a visitar a Hagrid pues con tanto ajetreo casi no había podido hablar con él hasta entonces.

Sin darse cuenta se le había pasado el tiempo y ahora llegaría tarde a Pociones ¡con lo puntual y estricto que era el profesor O'Sullivan, y si no estaba él encontraría a Snape, y ¡eso era aún peor! Corrió tanto como pudo, pero llegó un cuarto después de que empezara la clase y para su desgracia estaba Snape.

-Pase Potter ¿Quince minutos? Tan poco tiempo se ha concedido el famoso Harry Potter, si es por mí no se preocupe, entendemos que se preocupe por la prensa, pero esto son veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. La próxima vez serán cincuenta.- A esto se añadía el coro de risas de los de Slytherin.- Potter póngase con Malfoy y la Srta Granger.

Malfoy preparó apropósito la poción mal desde el principio, después alegó tener un terrible dolor de estómago y fue excusado de la clase. Ni tan siquiera Hermione, experta en pociones, pudo arreglar el desastre que Draco había provocado.

-La experta e ilustrada Srta Granger ha preparado el Veneno del sueño en vida de color azul cuando debe ser castaño claro- se burló de ella escupiéndole las palabras.-Pero no nos olvidemos de su magnificencia. -entonces la clase estalló en risas por parte de los de Slytherin.- Esto son cinco, no, mejor diez... - empezaba a decir Snape, cuando tres golpes sonaron.

Era la profesora Mab:

-Perdóneme Snape, pero ¿podría dejarme un momento al Sr. Potter, sino es mucha molestia?- dijo con ese dulce tono de voz que la caracterizaba.

-Sí- dijo a regañadientes.

Harry salió y fueron al despacho de la profesora Mab. Harry había estado allí innumerables veces, y siempre había apreciado los cambios que sufría la sala según el dueño que la decoraba.

Ahora estaba pintada de amarillo pastel con unos cortinajes verde manzana en las ventanas. Había varios muebles lujosos, se adivinaba que ella era de clase alta.

Harry se sentó en un cómodo sillón. Y la profesora Mab empezó la conversación:

-Harry, tú necesitas más que nadie aprender Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, más que nadie. -explicó.- Pero necesitas un nivel más elevado. Se acercan tiempos difíciles... Voldemort viene a por ti, eso no es ningún secreto. -dijo mientras la expresión de su dulce cara seguía estando allí mientras sus ojos delataban su miedo.

Harry se extrañó que alguien tan joven nombrara a Voldemort por su nombre y no con todo aquel embrollo de Quién-tu-ya-sabes.....

-Dumbledore me ha pedido que te enseñe a Combatir con Magia Muy Avanzada, después de lo del otro día creo que estás preparado. Creo que progresaríamos más si tu amiga Hermione practicara con nosotros, es una chica muy tenaz y perseverante, a parte de inteligente.-concluy

- ¿Podría venir Ronald Weasley?- preguntó con esperanza.

-Venir puede, pero no creo que esté preparado, no aguantará más de dos clases, te lo aseguro. Espero veros los martes y jueves de ocho a nueve, ¿Conforme?

-Sí, ya le comentaré eso a Hermione-dijo.

-Ahora deberías preparar la siguiente clase.

Llegó la primera clase con la profesora Mab. Ron había intentado seguir las clases de Nimue, (ese era el nombre con el que quería que la llamaran), pero como muy bien había predicho ella no aguantó ni tan siquiera la primera, tuvo que pasar esa noche en la enfermería por el cansancio.

000000000000000000000000000

Realmente, es un capítulo pequeño, pero a partir del próximo, ¡Mery se puso las pilas!

HASTA PRONTO!!

LIBRO DE VISITAS-------------------- REVIEWS

**Kgs**: HOLAA!! Gracias por estar siempre ahí!! Eres genial!! Has leído todos mis fics, hasta este que por lo visto, no planta muy bien... vale, el caso es que reconociste el fanfiction, ¿eh? ¿Tú tambien lo has leído, entonces? Uf... yo ya no recuerdo de donde lo saque... ¡Hará más de un año y medio que lo leí!! No es que se parezcan, es que son el mismo!!

En fin, que sigas bien. BSS


	3. Aparece un veneno muy poderoso

HOLAAA!!! Bueno, un capitulo más. A partir de este ya empiezan los problemas y la aventura. La accion que prometi esta cerca....

CAPÍTULO TERCERO: APARECE UN VENENO MUY PODEROSO

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, pronto el otoño dejó paso al invierno y extrañamente el trío inseparable no se había metido en problemas. Pero eso ya no duraría mucho tiempo más pues la naturaleza aventurera de los tres no podía permanecer dormida durante tanto tiempo.

Ron se quejaba constantemente de los muchos trabajos que mandaban y estaba muy preocupado por el de los venenos, pero como siempre, Hermione le prestó dos o tres libros básicos y lo ayudó. Harry había hecho un buen trabajo, pues estaba seguro de haber saqueado literalmente la biblioteca de todos los libros que le habían sido permitidos, incluso consiguió un permiso de McGonagall para llevarse uno de la sección restringida. Había incluido una sección en su trabajo sobre animales que pueden transmitir venenos más poderosos que los que cualquier brujo pudiera preparar, aunque la idea le había sido dada por Nimue.

Las cosas cambiaron un día en que la sala común estaba casi vacía, pues de primero a cuarto habían ido al museo de Historia Natural Mágica. Quinto, sexto y séptimo habían tenido un simulacro de examen que había resultado un fracaso total en todo quinto.

Los pocos que habían aprobado los exámenes habían sacado notas bastantes bajas y eso había sido un gran golpe para Hermione, que era la primera vez que sacaba un 5'5. Estaba tan descorazonada que había ido a dormir muy pronto. Harry sabía que desanimarse no servía para nada pero además tenía un gran problema. Había perdido _"Veneno animal",_ el libro que había utilizado y por más que lo buscaba no aparecía por ningún sitio.

McGonagall llamó a los cursos que restaban en el colegio para que se reunieran en el Gran Comedor. Ron y Harry fueron a despertar a Hermione. Cuando subían al dormitorio de las chicas oyeron un grito.

Los dos corrieron, llegaron al dormitorio y encontraron a Hermione, pero, no estaba sola, una gigantesca mano verdosa se paseaba por la habitación, y además del monstruo había otra persona, una niñita de unos seis años que estaba más atemorizada que Hermione. La mano se les echó encima pero la consiguieron esquivar. Por donde el monstruo pasaba dejaba un jugo apestoso que adormecía.

Harry y Ron casi la tenían acorralada, pues no querían usar magia porque si apuntaban mal podían herir a alguien, cuando casi la tenían, la mano giró en seco y se abalanzó sobre la niña, Hermione, desesperada, intentando protegerla se abalanzó también sobre ella y empujó a la niña a una esquina de la habitación.

La mano cogió a Hermione y se cerró formando un puño gigante, Ron se llevó a la pequeña en brazos, pero ¿¡Qué podían hacer por Hermione!? Sin más Harry agitó las manos extrañamente y la mano dejó de estrujar a Hermione, la manó cayó muerta, y soltó a la chica. Harry le tomó el pulso. ¡Seguía viva!.

Estaba seguro de haber visto un dibujo de aquella bestia: La Mano de la Muerte, era uno de los monstruos más peligrosos por su veneno de sangre de hidra, ese era uno de los monstruos del libro que había perdido: _"Veneno animal."_

Ron estaba paralizado. Había que actuar.

-¡Ron!- dijo Harry.- Sácala de aquí rápido, y quítale todo ese jugo verdoso, pero no lo toques. ¡Rápido, si absorbe demasiado puede morir!

Harry cogió la niña en brazos y por el camino le dijo que explicara, en la habitación en que él la dejaría, que el profesor Dumbledore fuera a Gryffindor inmediatamente. La niña pareció comprender, la dejó allí mientras él preparaba el antídoto.

La pequeña niña, que no medía más de cuarenta centímetros entró decidida en el gran comedor:

-El profesor Dumbledore debe acudir inmediatamente a Gryffindor-dijo resueltamente- un monstruo ha atacado a una alumna.

Antes de que terminara de decir esto Dumbledore ya había cruzado medio salón. La pequeña se desmayó súbitamente y Madame Pomfrey la trasladó a la enfermería. Las profesoras McGonagall y Mab, junto con O'Sullivan y Snape se dirigían a toda prisa hacia Gryffindor.

Cuando los profesores llegaron al dormitorio donde yacía Hermione, Harry ya le estaba administrando el antídoto: agua de Luna, polvo de cuerno de unicornio y esencia de azahar dorado, todo estos ingredientes se hallaban en el armario privado y Snape puso muy mala cara porque Harry los había encontrado. Harry tenía sus manos sobre el corazón de Hermione para cerciorarse de que seguía con vida.

Dumbledore observó que no solamente había sido la rapidez de Harry lo que había salvado a su compañera. Cuando Harry le acabó de administrar el antídoto y la vida de su amiga ya no corría ningún peligro, Dumbledore susurró:

-_Mobile Corpus_ .

Y el cuerpo de Hermione fue llevado a la enfermería. Harry y Ron también bebieron medio vaso de antídoto por si acaso se habían infectado.

Los alumnos de las demás residencias pudieron dormir en sus propias camas pero todo Gryffindor durmió en el Gran Comedor.

Una vez más, y después de descansar un rato, Harry volvió al despacho de Dumbledore.

Se sentó y sin que Dumbledore dijera nada, empezó el relato, pues Harry había aprendido a leer el brillo de los ojos de las personas.

Le explicó que cuando les avisaron sobre que debían ir al gran comedor, Hermione dormía y la fueron a despertar. Cuando encontraron al monstruo y a la niña. Que mataron al monstruo y recordó el antídoto del veneno de la sangre de hidra porque hacía poco que había entregado un trabajo sobre ello.Que fue al despacho de Snape y preparó el antídoto.

-... hasta que entonces llegaron ustedes- finalizó.

Dumbledore, que había escuchado pacientemente, preguntó:

-Yo quisiera saber dos cosas.-dijo-Primero como mataste a una Mano de la Muerte si es inmortal.

-No sé.- dijo- Supongo que dije algún hechizo con la varita.

Dumbledore suspiró y preguntó:

-¿Cómo conseguiste curar a la señorita Granger??

-Dándole el antídoto.

-Cuando llegué tenías las manos puestas sobre su corazón- recordó.

-Para mirarle el pulso- contesté- pero,... sin embargo noté algo extraño... como si le hubiera transmitido una fuerza interior.... como si pudiera

-Has aprendido a hablar el lenguaje de la herida. -finalizó Dumbledore por él.

Lo había dicho con pesar, pero Harry se encontraba cansado, a la vez que estupefacto; era una mezcla de emociones muy extrañas aunque estaba acostumbrado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía desgarrada la túnica por detrás, la mano le había clavado las uñas en la espalda, pero no había notado el dolor hasta entonces.

-Debes volver a la enfermería, esa herida tiene muy mal aspecto.

Harry ya estaba abriendo la puerta del despacho cuando se giró y preguntó repentinamente:

-¿Para qué están usando el pesitive?

-Sigo teniendo las ideas muy confusas- contestó con pesar- y ahora más que nunca. Creo que han despertado grandes fuerzas en Hogwarts.-dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Harry cerró la puerta y fue directo a la enfermería, donde estaban la niña rubia, Ron, Hermione y... el profesor Snape; que estaba tomando un brebaje burbujeante.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Llegamos a un nuevo final... sé que ha sido muy rápido todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero el fic no lo escribí yo... no me echéis la culpa...

¿Que qué es el pesitive? Yo lo sé menos que vosotros... No tengo ni idea... ya veremos...

¡NOS VEMOS!

LIBRO DE VISITAS------------------------- REVIEWS

**Kgs: **HOLAA!! Bueno, eso de que engancha, todavía esta por ver, por que no hay demasiada gente que digamos ;). Si era por animarme, se agradece, claro. De todas formas, no pierdo esperanzas, eso es lo ultimo que se pierde... Como tú tambien lo has leído, dime ¿Cambio el summary y pongo alguna otra cosa que ocurra que resulta más atractiva? ¿Qué pondrías tú? ¡Nos leemos!

¡Quiero un capitulo tuyo YAAAAAAA!!! BSS

4


	4. Examenes, sorpresas, enfados y poderes

ESTOY AQUÍ!!!!

Y debo pedir perdón, por que subí el capitulo 5 sin haber subido el 4 y no me di cuenta.... :S Fue un lasus. He aquí el cuarto.

CAPÍTULO CUARTO: EXÁMENES, SORPRESAS, ENFADOS Y PODERES.

Al día siguiente llegaron cinco delegados del departamento de Eliminación de Animales Peligrosos, acompañados por Cornelius Fudge, que supervisaba la operación. Pulverizaron todo Gryffindor con un spray de olor a "Romero altamente desinfectante", como decía la etiqueta. Por primera vez salió una bandada de 50 elfos a plena luz del día cargados de trapos, líquidos desinfectantes, fregonas, escobas, bayetas y demás utensilios de limpieza. Harry pudo apreciar como conseguían que las escobas limpiaran solas, pero debían guiarlas mediante palabras.

Si decían derecha la escoba barría hacía la derecha y así sucesivamente.

Ron se recuperó tan pronto como Harry, aunque Harry debía seguir yendo a la enfermería antes de anochecer para que le aplicaran un remedio cicatrizante de extracto de violetas. Hermione permaneció una semana en cama. No por ello dejó de estudiar.

Cada vez las clases de Pociones las daba más el profesor O'Sullivan que Snape, eso alegraba a todos menos a Harry, pues por primera vez quería que Snape estuviera por allí, según Sirius, era mala señal. Sirius le había escrito tan pronto como se enteró de lo de la Mano de la Muerte.

Le advertía que estudiara, que no se metiera en líos... alguna noche aparecía en la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor y podían charlar un poco. Al parecer Sirius estaba en casa del profesor Lupin.

Se acercaba Navidad, pero los profesores no hacían más que mandar trabajos, y poner exámenes. Después de realizar el último, de Transfiguración, pudieron descansar.

Harry visitaba a Hagrid con frecuencia. Pero hacía tiempo que no visitaba a Dobby, así que junto con Ron fueron a las cocinas un buen día.

-¡Dobby! - saludó Harry.

-Oh, es usted, señor. Dobby creía que Harry Potter se había olvidado de él, señor. Dobby estaba triste.

-Lo siento, pero no pude venir antes. - se disculpó- ¿ Qué tal? ¿Y Winky?

-Oh, bien, señor. Winky está bien. Pero Dobby cree que pasa algo raro, señor. Sí, señor, Dobby encuentra extraño que un profesor entre por las cocinas. -entonces cogió una sartén y se dio un golpe fuertemente en la cabeza mientras decía:- Dobby malo, malo y malo. Dobby prometió no decir lo que hablaron el señor Dumbledore y Snape. Dobby malo, Dobby muy malo. Él le prometió al profesor Dumbledore que no diría eso de la Conspiración de magos.

Entonces dejó de hablar horrorizado dándose cuenta de que había dicho aún más.

-Cálmate.-dijo Harry- Yo no he oído nada. Ron me hizo hace poco un hechizo _Noygo Nadda._

-Ah. - suspiró más que aliviado el elfo doméstico.- ¿ Quiere algo, señor?

-No, gracias- pero antes de terminar la frase ya estaba una eficiente elfina doméstica dándole una botella de hidromiel.

-Gracias. Nos vamos ya. Vamos, Ron- apremió.

-Espera, que no me han dado una caja de Ranas de chocolate

-Déjate de ranas. Toma una botella de hidromiel.

Dejaron las cocinas y volvieron a la sala común. Harry, Fred, George y Ron bebieron el hidromiel mientras jugaban y contaban chistes.

Aquella noche, durante el banquete Dumbledore anunció el baile de Navidad, sólo que este año sería bastante diferente a los anteriores:

-Alumnos, este año para romper la monotonía la comunidad de profesores ha decidido dos cambios en el baile. Primero, este será un baile de disfraces.

La idea fue recibida muy bien y aplaudida ruidosamente.

-Segundo- dijo- No serán los chicos este año quien pidan para bailar a las chicas,sino al revés. Ah sí, una última cosa, los disfraces deberán estar hechos con magia.

-Una semana para hacer un disfraz- dijo pensativamente Ron.

Pronto no quedaron libros de confección en la biblioteca, por suerte Ron y Harry consiguieron uno. Dumbledore amenazó con excluir del baile a quien pillaran con un traje que no hubiera sido hecho por él mismo, o fuera comprado.

Ron eligió un traje de superman que tenía una dificultad de segundo grado, mientras que a Harry solamente le gustaba uno de espadachín de quinto grado aunque el libro decía la blusa era complicada de confeccionar.

De todos modos tanto Ron como Harry consiguieron realizar su disfraz. Ron estaba seguro de que Hermione iría con él, pero no fue así. Hermione iría con Harry. Los dos ya lo habían estado hablando, a Hermione le gustaba Ron, pero quería saber cual sería su reacción. Ginny iba con su novio, Nick Blue, y Ron no tenía pareja.

Después resultó que Parvati le invitó a ir con ella, pero Ron estaba enfadadísimo con Hermione. La noche anterior los profesores ya preparaban la decoración. Entre preparativos, risas y enfados llegó la esperada noche.

Harry esperó a Hermione al final de la escalera de mármol. Estaba muy bonita, iba disfrazada de Reina de las Nieves, con un elegante vestido de organdí que brillaba bajo la luz de las velas.

Ron seguía celoso y no quería hablar con nadie. Bryan acudió con Cho Chang, a Harry esa combinación le hubiera sentado muy mal años atrás, pero en aquellos momentos no se sentía atraído por nadie.

Dumbledore había contratado a un grupo muy popular llamado las Teclas Mágicas. Harry bailó toda la noche y se lo pasó fenomenal hasta que los comentarios de Malfoy llegaron a sus oídos.

-Rita Skeeter tenía razón.-declaró- Así que la sangre sucia de Granger es ahora tu novia ¿eh?-añadió en un tono en el que Harry apreció sus celos.

-Hermione es una amiga, nada más- dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

-Seguro que tu padre era igual. Un Don Juan. -dijo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡No insultes a mi padre! Era mucho mejor persona que el tuyo.

-No tienes familia.-continuó intentando provocarlo- Tienes unos amigos penosos: los pobres de los Weasley, el gigante ese de Hagrid, eres amigo de elfos domésticos y tu novia es una sangre sucia. Tu familia no te quiere y tus padres están muertos- dijo saboreando las palabras.- Tu vida está maldita.

Malfoy había insultado a todas las personas que él quería. La ira, el enfadado y el odio invadieron su ser. No sabía porqué pero extendió con fuerza su mano derecha hacia delante. Una ráfaga de viento invadió el salón y muchas de las velas se apagaron. Una potentísima fuerza invisible empujó a Draco por los aires y lo estampó contra la escalera quedando inconsciente. La noche que era despejada se llenó repentinamente de una lluvia torrencial entre gigantescos rayos y estruendosos truenos. Harry, bajó más asustado que nadie la mano que aún tenía alzada y las velas se encendieron de nuevo, la tormenta se disipó y el viento que les azotaba desapareció por completo.

Todas las personas de la sala se habían quedado petrificadas de miedo. Harry corrió hacia Draco Malfoy, su enemigo querido, su antagonista. Estaba seguro de que estaba vivo. Se lo decía su corazón. Pensó con toda su alma que quería que se pusiera mejor, que no estuviera muerto, rogaba para sus adentros. Se arrodilló a su lado y pidió de todo corazón conocer el lenguaje de la herida, aunque no sabía exactamente que era aquello.

De repente notó una fuerza que fluía desde sus brazos hasta sus dedos. Entonces Draco abrió los ojos atemorizado.

Los profesores se acercaron, Dumbledore tenía la mirada severa, pero Harry rebuscó en sus ojos y le pareció que estaban llenos de alegría y a la vez de tristeza. Snape ponía muy mala cara pero en el fondo estaba contentísimo. McGonagall estaba temblando como un flan. Cornelius Fudge tenía pintado en el rostro la cara del triunfo.

Malfoy fue llevado a la enfermería y Harry fue conducido otra vez al despacho de Dumbledore. Se sentó y empezó a mirarse los pies pues no sabía que hacer, aparte del cansancio que notaba pues aún no se había recuperado de la fatiga que le había producido la Mano, ahora estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Dumbledore hizo salir a todos los profesores un momento, alegaba querer hablar con Harry a solas. Una vez todos estuvieron a solas dijo:

-¿Y bien?

-Malfoy empezó a insultar a las personas que más quiero en el mundo, y al enfurecerme... yo...

-¿Qué hechizo utilizaste?-preguntó.

-No lo sé, no sé que hice -pues en realidad no recordaba haber dicho nada.

Dumbledore hizo entrar a los demás profesores y se enfrascaron en una enmarañada conversación de la que Harry salió culpable como muy bien recalcaba Snape.

-Te dije que Rita tenía razón, es un chico potencialmente peligroso, no te culpo Dumbledore.

-dijo Fudge dándose aires de superioridad. -Pero este chico te ha engañado.

-Después de esto ¿No pretenderá quitarle puntos a Gryffindor y que todo quede en un mero contratiempo escolar?-preguntó maliciosamente Snape.

-Draco Malfoy será castigado severamente, perderá setenta y cinco puntos para Slytherin, pero como usted dice -bajo muy apesadumbrado la voz -Harry deberá ser expulsado de Hogwarts

Al oír aquello Harry palideció. Expulsado. Todos los momentos que había pasado en su colegio, que había sido como un hogar para él pasaron volando por su cabeza. Mientras todo ello pasaba por su cabeza Snape volvió a hablar:

-¿Cuándo será hecho el ritual de ruptura de la varita?-pronunció escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Sólo he dicho que será expulsado del colegio.-declaró tajante Dumbledore.- Mañana mismo partirá hacia Camelot, donde está el Instituto Merlín, donde mi buen amigo Rupert Doris le acogerá de buen grado.

-Pero ese colegio será cerrado el año que viene y muchos de los alumnos se incorporarán a Hogwarts. -explicó indignado Snape.

Estaba totalmente colapsado de ideas, pero, aún así, se dio cuenta de que Nimue estaba más pálida que la nieve.

-Además, que fuera a otro colegio no sería justo.- puntualizó- Debe ser expulsado.

-Mañana será trasladado al Instituto Merlín. Esta discusión se da por acabada- dijo Dumbledore.

Se giró hacia Harry y dijo:

-Vaya a su dormitorio y empiece a empaquetar los libros y la maleta, dentro de tres cuartos de hora será recogido por un carruaje en la entrada. -se giró a los demás profesores- Vuelvan al Gran Comedor y resinstauren la normalidad, acompañen a los alumnos a sus salas comunes. Minerva, vaya a la enfermería a ver al señor Malfoy.

Harry fue el último en levantarse pues el cansancio le abrumaba. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta oyó decir a Nimue:

-Pero.. no puede ir a Camelot,¿ y si se encuentran..?

-Tan sólo lo sabe el destino y las tres Hilanderas. -respondió Dumbledore.

Harry intentó comprender aquello, pero su aflicción y cansancio no se lo permitieron.

Al llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor todos sus compañeros se apartaron de él. Subió, como alma en pena, hasta su dormitorio donde encontró a Ron consolando a Hermione que lloraba a lágrima viva.

Sus dos fieles amigos del alma le ayudaron con su equipaje. Harry prometió escribirles todos los días. Se abrazaron fuertemente como si no quisieran soltarse. Después Dumbledore le acompañó y Hermione se puso a llorar de nuevo. Una vez solo en su habitación, Ron también irrumpió en llanto.

Ya subiendo en el carruaje, Dumbledore le dirigió unas últimas palabras:

-Sé valiente.-dijo- Te esperan nuevos retos más difíciles de lo que puedas imaginar. Deberás aprender a aceptar tu pasado, y a reencontrarte con él. Una magia muy poderosa, y a la vez peligrosísima ha surgido.

Harry interpretó que Voldemort debía haber estado alcanzando poder últimamente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LIBRO DE VISITAS------------------------------- REVIEWS

**Alberto:**HOLA!!! Que bien que al menos tú lo lees!! Subire los capitulos encantada, no te preocupes!! Te pido que me perdones por el lio de los capitulos, no me extraña que te perdieras :S .¿ Hace mucho que llegaste a FanFiction?? En reaalidad eres uno de los primeros chicos que yo veo por aquí.... Un BSS!! :D


	5. Camelot: un lugar mágico en todos los se...

Fic parado temporalmente (espero.) Gracias a todos. Hasta más ver.

CAPÍTULO QUINTO: CAMELOT: UN LUGAR MÁGICO EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS

(Nota: Elaine se pronuncia Elén.)

A Harry se le saltaron varias lágrimas al ir viendo desaparecer Hogwarts tras los alborotados árboles. Como si el tiempo repentinamente se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con su carácter empezó a llover. El viento soplaba incesantemente con una furia descontrolada. Pronto la lluvia se convirtió en abundantes copos de nieve.

Harry durmió un sueño intranquilo. Al despertar se encontró delante de un inmenso portalón de madera. Ese castillo era el triple de grande que Hogwarts. Bajó del carruaje, el cochero sacó una inmensa llave de su bolsillo, abrió el portalón y dejó a Harry sin decir ni una palabra. Harry observó que más que un castillo aquello parecía una ciudad entera.

¡Ojalá hubiera leído tanto como Hermione! Así sabría como era Camelot. Estaba seguro de aquel había sido el castillo del rey Arturo, donde el Sabio Merlín había vivido durante tantos años.

Después de hacer ingrávido su baúl empezó a caminar totalmente desorientado. Suponía que todos los alumnos debían estar dando clase y que pronto algún profesor iría a buscarle. Se sentó en un gran pedrusco a esperar, desde el que podía contemplar gran parte de los alrededores de la escuela.

Había varios castillos dentro de uno muy grande que los envolvía a todos. También divisó un campo de quidditch como el de Hogwarts. Mirando hacia el oeste había unas casitas, eran establos. Era raro el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar, cuando Hogwarts era un lugar tan ruidosamente alegre. Las torres eran de una arquitectura perfecta. Tenían unos ventanales azul verdoso.

Harry se subió a una tapia y vio que los edificios formaban una estrella de seis puntas. Justo en medio estaba el edificio más majestuoso que acababa en una punta muy fina que brillaba misteriosamente. Después de un buen rato se dio cuenta del extraño bosque que había bastante lejos del campo de juego.

La curiosidad pudo con Harry y se dirigió hacia allí. A medida que se acercaba podía apreciar que no era un solo bosque sino varios. Cada tramo era de un color. Eran en total siete bosques, que se diferenciaban por sus colores, igual que los siete colores del arco iris.

Harry pensó que también estaría prohibido entrar en ellos, como en el bosque de Hogwarts. Cada vez que algo le hacía recordar Hogwarts sentía un nudo en el estómago y un dolor en los ojos. Recordando su querido castillo deambuló caminando hacia atrás hasta una gran verja redondeada de hierro. Recordaba su sala común. El Gran Comedor con su cielo estrellado. Las velas, los pasadizos secretos... Los profesores: McGonagall, Nimue, O'Sullivan, Hagrid... ¡Incluso hubiera estado contento de ver a Snape! Añoraba a Dumbledore, que siempre le había dado su confianza hasta el último momento. Añoraba a sus amigos...

De repente ¡PUM!.

Harry cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo terroso, lleno de piedras. Otro alguien cayó encima de él. Sus ojos se cruzaron directamente con unos radiantes ojos azules que parecían dos zafiros. Una suavísima cabellera dorada caía sobre sus hombros doloridos. Harry notó un leve calor en sus labios. Era una hermosa chica la que había caído encima de él y lo había besado accidentalmente.

Harry adivinaba que estaba incluso más extrañada que él de encontrar a alguien por aquellos parajes. Ella se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo, estaba muy colorada. Harry estaba más dolorido que nunca, y notó un dolor en la espalda. La herida de la Mano de la Muerte se le había vuelto a abrir y le sangraba abundantemente. Para terminar se le había desgarrado la última túnica que le quedaba. La caída también le había sucedido en un momento crítico. Últimamente estaba muchísimo más débil que de costumbre.

La muchacha se desató un sedoso y largo velo de gasa turquesa que usaba para ceñirse la túnica. Sin decir palabra empapó el velo en una fuente que había no muy lejos. Harry se sentó en una gran piedra, mientras, observaba a la muchacha. Durante los instantes que la contempló se olvidó del dolor que le aquejaba. Ella humedeció cuidadosamente la herida para que la hemorragia cediera. Después de unos minutos que a Harry le parecieron eternos ella preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Harry Potter. ¿Y tú?-preguntó.

-Me llamo Elaine. Siento... haberme caído de ese modo, no era mi intención. -se disculpó.

Me alegró de que no hiciera ningún comentario sobre mí.

- No pasa nada. ¿No tenéis clase a estas horas de la mañana?

-Sí. -asintió con su voz melódica.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacías aquí?- preguntó, suponiendo la respuesta.

Su dulce voz tembló ligeramente al contestar.

-Digamos... Digamos que necesitaba dar un paseo y tomar el aire.-dijo incómoda.

-Me alegro. Pues sino seguiría perdido -hizo una pausa. -Además no te hubiera conocido. -añadió extrañándose de su atrevimiento.

-Seguro que al final otra persona te hubiera conducido al castillo. Mejor sería no conocerme y no tener esa horrorosa herida- lo contradijo con sus mejillas coloradas que resaltaban en su tez blanquecina.

-No estoy tan seguro.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?- preguntó cambiando de tema -No creo que haya sido por la caída.-dijo esperando una respuesta

-Ciertamente no. Una Mano de la Muerte me arañó un día en el castillo.

Sus delicadas fracciones se llenaron de pánico y asombro.

-¿Ese...ese bicho no acabó contigo?-preguntó incrédula.

-No. Yo acabé con él -dijo abatido.

-Vamos al castillo. La hemorragia ha disminuido y poca cosa más puedo hacer yo.

Cuando empezaron a andar hacia donde ella le indicó, Harry vio un pequeño resplandor en el suelo. Se agachó y encontró una horquilla con cuatro pequeñas perlitas.

-¿Es tuyo?-preguntó.

Ella se llevó la mano al pelo y dijo:

-Sí, gracias.- Y se colocó la horquilla graciosamente en el pelo.

Los dos fueron hasta el castillo donde Elaine le dejó en la enfermería y se sentó a esperarlo fuera. Una vez vendado, llegó un hombre corpulento con una enmarañada barba gris muy larga y la cabeza más pelada que jamás hubiera visto.

-¡Válgame el cielo! -exclamó- Lo siento, Frick no consiguió encontrarte en la entrada. Siento que tus primeros momentos aquí hayan sido tan desagradables. No quisiera que pensaras mal de nosotros. ¡Pero qué llegada! Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento.-repitió. Hablaba atolondradamente.

-No. No se lamente. Guardaré un hermoso recuerdo de mi llegada, lo recordaré toda mi vida-dijo Harry recordando su encuentro inesperado con Elaine.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo sacudiendo las manos- Dumbledore ya nos informó del desafortunado incidente en Hogwarts. Espero que no se repita. Bueno, bueno; también sabemos que estabas en Gryffindor. Bueno, supongo que estarás en el edificio del fénix. Bueno, bueno creo que Elaine podrá orientarte un poco. ¡Válgame el cielo!-dijo dando saltos.- Esta endemoniada barba... - Se le había quedado atrapada en uno de los cajones de la mesilla de noche.- _Desenrocaricolha _-la barba se le soltó- Bueno, prosigamos. Como bueno, bueno iba diciendo la Srta. Elaine le podrá orientar, ya que se conocen. Deberá venir a la enfermería cada día para...

-Ya sé. -respondió divertido por su forma de hablar. -A ponerme pomada de extracto de violetas.

-Exacto. Bueno, bueno. Ve, anda.

Salió de la enfermería y encontró a Elaine.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó

-Mejor. -dijo Harry-¿Qué es el edificio del fénix?

-Es el edificio en el que yo estoy. Estamos distribuidos así, - explicó enseñándole un plano que había colgado en la pared.

Eran siete edificios: El del fénix, el unicornio, el basilisco, los pájaros mágicos, el corcel alado y el dragón de fuego.

-Fueron estos animales los que decidieron que el antiguo castillo de Camelot fuera convertido en un colegio.

-¿Animales?¿Es cierto?-preguntó asombrado

-Antiguamente los animales podían hablar.-dijo contestando a mi pregunta. Aunque bien... -iba a proseguir y paró en seco.- Deberíamos ir a nuestro edificio. El director me ha permitido saltarme las clases de hoy para ayudarte a incorporarte... y... conseguirte una túnica nueva-añadió mirando la suya, totalmente desgarrada.

Elaine enseñó a Harry planos de todas las aulas, consiguió los libros que le faltaban, obtuvo una túnica nueva con un cinturón turquesa, al parecer allí se distinguían por cursos según el color del cinturón. Pasearon por los jardines para que pudiera situarse en Herbología y pudiera encontrar los invernaderos. También le contó el carácter de los profesores:

-Tenemos un profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que no gusta a nadie. -explicó-La de adivinación se llama Casandra Fidilih, es muy buena profesora.

A Harry le costaba creer que aquello fuera cierto. Al final del día Harry incluso sabía cuando serían los próximos exámenes, y también sabía la prohibición de entrar en los Siete Bosques.

Pasaban por la entrada cuando Harry recogió un periódico que había en el suelo. En primera página estaba la noticia de su expulsión, las razones por las cuales había sido expulsado y demás detalles.

-¿Sabías porqué estaba aquí?-preguntó tristemente.

-Sí- contestó sin inmutarse.

-¿No tenías miedo que te atacara o algo por el estilo?

-No, estoy segura que no me harías nada. Debemos volver a nuestro edificio, pronto anochecerá y otra de las prohibiciones del colegio es estar fuera por la noche.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como de momento el fic no tiene muchos afiliados, lo freno temporalmente, ¿ok? Si apareciera o apareciese alguien, yo lo continuaré. ¡Nos vemos!

LIBRO DE VISITAS----------------------REVIEWS

¡hola!!! Más que nada, puse este capitulo para poder responderte. Perdona que no lo haya hecho antes. Yo leí este fic en otra web hace ya muchísimo y me lo quedé. Le tengo cariño porque fue el primero de todos los fic que leí. Pero no tenía ni idea de que Mery hubiera hecho otra parte, así que menos voy a tener la segunda parte, lo siento. A mí tambien me gustaría leerla :(... Si lo encontraras, ¿serías tan amable de pasármelo si me vieras? Me harías un gran favor. Ya sabes donde estoy ;). ¡BSS!!!


	6. Encuentros o quizá reencuentros Sea como...

¡¡Holaa!!!!!

(Eco lejano... grillos de fondo...)

Bueno, qué más da... me aburría... y se me ocurrió poner esto....

CAPÍTULO SEXTO: ENCUENTROS O QUIZÁS REENCUENTROS. SEA COMO SEA AMIGOS O ALGO MÁS...

Al llegar al castillo, Harry más o menos sabía por donde iba sin perderse. Llegaron a la sala mayor. Esta sala era donde se reunían todos los alumnos del edificio. Allí había varias enormes chimeneas, sillones, sofás, butacas... todos ellos rojos. Había también varias mesas de madera de roble con adornos de oro. Una gran lámpara de cristal colgaba del techo de la estancia. El suelo estaba cubierto de una moqueta transparente que dejaba ver el majestuoso parquet de la sala. Era muy divertido sentarse en el que parecía un suelo de madera y darse cuenta de la suavidad y el calor de la moqueta. En una de las paredes había un escudo con un ave fénix desplegando sus alas.

Harry estaba muy cansado, pero de todos modos quería conocer a los amigos de Elaine. Se sentaron al lado de un chico con el cabello ondulado de color castaño.

-Kevin, te presento a Harry-dijo Elaine.

-Hola Harry ¿Qué tal?- dijo el chico.

En la sala, la mayoría de gente giraba la cabeza para ver a Harry, o bien lo miraban con miedo, o bien lo miraban maravillados.

-Eh ¡Daiana!-gritó Kevin

Harry no se dio cuenta de la llegada de la chica hasta que ésta estuvo muy cerca, ya que Harry seguía observando los detalles de la estancia.

-¿Vienes de la biblioteca?-preguntó Elaine.

-Sí, estuve terminando el mapa de las cordilleras de Marte.

-Pues ahora déjate de cordilleras, te presentamos a Harry.-dijo Kevin.

Harry le estrechó la mano mientras se saludaban. Después de presentarse charlaron un buen rato, intercambiando opiniones, chistes, habladurías y cotilleos. Harry empezaba a conocer a sus nuevos amigos.

Se deducía enseguida que Kevin era parlanchín y bromista. Elaine era más bien callada y tímida. Daiana era muy presumida, se notaba la envidia que profesaba hacia Elaine, aunque no por ello ellas dos no eran amigas. Es más, esto las unía.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo Daiana en un momento dado.

-Seguro. -contestó Kevin- ten cuidado con la poción de alisadora de pelo porque creo que Lily esta vez no te lo podrá arreglar-acabó en broma.

-Muy gracioso- le contestó ella a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa falsa.

Harry estaba confuso. ¿Quién era Lily?. ¿Por qué no se la habían presentado?.

Elaine se fue con Daiana. Kevin y Harry también se fueron hacia los dormitorios. Harry se sentó sobre su nueva cama. Se acurrucó en ella y cuando ya casi había decidido dormirse le preguntó a Kevin.

-¿Quién es Lily?

-¿Qué?-preguntó medio somnoliento.

-¿Que quién es Lily?

-Ah, es Elaine. Sólo que nosotros la llamamos Lily. Y ahora duérmete. Mañana ya te contaré.

A partir de aquel momento Harry ya no pudo dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Después de un buen rato seguía despierto. Entonces oyó las campanadas del reloj de pared de la sala mayor. Era la una. Harry siguió dando vueltas en la cama. No podía conciliar el sueño. Después de largo rato decidió levantarse. Encendió un par de velas, cogió pergamino y su pluma de águila, la mojó en su tintero y se puso a escribir.

_Queridos Ron y Hermione:_

_La noche en el carruaje fue tremenda. De todos modos, pude dormirme. Llegué a Camelot por la mañana. Fue difícil encontrar la puerta de entrada. ¡Este lugar es demasiado grande!_

Harry pensó que era mejor no contarles el pequeño incidente del encuentro con Lily.

La carta proseguía así:

_He hecho varios amigos. Parecen simpáticos. Ya se verá con el tiempo._

_Kevin tiene el pelo castaño y ondulado. Con los ojos color miel._

_Daiana se parece a mí: Tiene el pelo negro muy alboratado ( diría que incluso más que yo), también tiene los ojos verdes, aunque tirando un poco a castaño. Somos más o menos de la misma altura._

_También he conocido a otra chica, Elaine. Casualmente la llaman igual que mi madre: Lily. Tiene el pelo muy largo. Su melena dorada al menos le llega al final de la espalda. Tiene los ojos azules como dos zafiros._

_Hay siete bosques, a simple vista parecen inmensos. Creo que debe ser muy emocionante internarse en ellos, pero está totalmente prohibido. Algún día a lo mejor voy.(Es broma)_

Harry añadió esto último pensando lo histérica que se pondría Hermione. Pero realmente, en su interior, sabía que no dejaría aquel lugar sin haber visitado alguno de los bosques. Harry encendió otra vela, la luz de las otras dos empezaba a ser muy tenue. Después siguió escribiendo:

_Me han contado que los profesores son muy exigentes. Dicen que las clases de adivinación están superbien, no sé si creérmelo. Aquí daremos una asignatura más: Lenguas Antiguas. Me han contado que deberemos aprender latín y griego._

_Dejemos de hablar de Camelot. ¿Cómo se encuentra Draco?, ¿Qué ha sido de la niña pequeña?. Necesito vuestra ayuda: ¿Podríais averiguar quiénes son Las Hilanderas?_

Llegado a este punto los pensamientos de Harry ya estaban puestos sobre papel. Además sus ojos se le empezaban a cerrar. De repente sonaron otra vez varias campanadas. Eran ya las dos de la madrugada. Harry terminó la carta:

_Bien, escribidme pronto. Un fuerte abrazo._

_Harry_

Harry terminó de escribir. Apagó las tres velas. Dobló la carta y se metió otra vez en la cama. Al fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kgs:** Gracias por estar ahí... esto es un poco deprimente, pero como voy de pasota por la vida... pues me da igual. Aquí queda esto para el que lo quiera leer. Un BSS.


	7. Nuevas aficiones

¡HOLAAA!

(Gente que responde...)

¡Ohhh, vida!! ¡Que guay!! ¡Nos vemos en el final!!

CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO: NUEVAS AFICIONES.

NOTA: Las azucenas en inglés se llaman _lily_

Un suave calorcillo recorría las mejillas de Harry. Kevin lo despertó. Pronto empezarían las clases.

En Camelot los alumnos comían en el edificio central. Todo el colegio se reunía en el mismo edificio; donde compartían el comedor, la biblioteca, las clases, las salas de baile... es decir, todo, excepto los dormitorios.

Harry estaba un poco desilusionado, sin lugar a dudas prefería tener otra asignatura a primera hora de la mañana que no fuera Adivinación. Ni tan sólo el _amargo disgusto_ de las clases de Adivinación pudieron apartar los pensamientos que no dejaron dormir a Harry. Mientras Kevin y él desayunaban, Harry preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que debías contarme ayer?

-Ah -dijo mientras engullía un mordisco de bollo- Elaine no tiene verdaderos padres, fue adoptada por los Sres. Hoyle.-explicó dejando el bollo y poniéndose triste.-La encontraron en un campo de azucenas y por ello la llamamos Lily.

La idea de que Lily no tuviera padres lo paralizó. Un instinto en el fondo de su corazón respondía a la pregunta que ahora iba a formular:

-¿Q-qué les p-asó a-a sus p-adres?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Realmente nadie lo sabe, pero todo indica que... - ahora Kevin parecía nervioso- se cree que fueron asesinados por Quien-tu-ya-sabes...

Mientras las conversaciones invadían el comedor, Kevin y Harry permanecieron en silencio hasta que la risueña sonrisa de Daiana apareció delante de ellos. Sus cabellos lucían mechas muy rojizas a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a Adivinación si no os dais prisa. -dijo divertidamente- ¿Todos los chicos sois tan dormilones?- se burló.

No supieron qué contestar. Entonces, al coger sus mochilas, Daiana preguntó:

-¿Habéis visto a Lily? Hoy también ha madrugado más que yo.

-No entiendo para qué se levantará tan temprano. Siempre se acuesta la última y se levanta la primera.

Entonces ella apareció sonriente tras ellos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-interrogó Daiana frunciendo el ceño.

Harry no sabía si Daiana frunció el ceño porque consideraba que Lily la había ganado madrugando o bien era por otra cosa.

-Estaba dando un paseo-contestó mirando disimuladamente a Harry de reojo un poco preocupada.

Ésta vez fue Harry quien frunció el ceño. Hacía sólo un día que se conocían y ella había utilizado esa excusa dos veces. Lo preocupante era que la primera vez que había utilizado tal respuesta había sido delante de la verja de los siete bosques.

-¡Mirad la hora que es!-exclamó Lily de repente- ¡llegaremos tarde a Adivinación!

Los cuatro recorrieron varios pasillos corriendo a toda pastilla antes de llegar al tercer piso. Afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo.

A Harry, la sala le extrañó. No había pupitres, ni sillas, ni mesas... No había nada de lo que solía haber en el ala norte de Hogwarts donde Trelawney no paraba de profetizar la muerte de Harry.

La clase era circular. A un lado había seis baúles de mimbre en forma de media luna. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra grisácea. Había tres pequeñas ventanas, que en aquel momento estaban abiertas, con cortinas también grisáceas. Lo que más llamaba la atención era lo iluminada que estaba la sala, aunque el sol daba de pleno había cuatro antorchas encendidas.

Se sentaron sobre la alfombra, que parecía estar hecha de lino y la profesora, que ya estaba allí, empezó a hablar:

-Abrid el libro por la página 369. Como podéis ver, vamos a aprender la manera de poder interpretar el lenguaje del cuerpo, una de las más finas artes de saber el estado anímico de una persona.

La clase fue de lo más diferente que uno pueda imaginarse a las de Hogwarts.

La profesora explicaba todo con paciencia. El resultado fue que tan sólo con el primer día la mayoría ya se aproximaban a saber bastante bien el humor de cada persona, unos mejor que otros, claro está.

Mientras realizaban prácticas con unas fichas de ojos en diferentes estados de ánimo y los alumnos escribían el correspondiente debajo, Cassandra (ése era el nombre de la profesora) escribía algo en unos papeles verdes.

Un chico llamado Oliver recogió las fichas, que les serían entregadas y corregidas el día 17 de enero. Seguidamente, Cassandra les repartió los papeles verdes perfectamente doblados. Uno a cada alumno.

-En cada papel hay escrito un nombre de la clase. A partir de ahora iremos aprendiendo y mejorando las técnicas de la interpretación del lenguaje corporal: según los movimientos, el color de la cara, la forma de caminar etc. Preveo que tardaremos unas dos semanas, para entonces deberéis presentarme un trabajo del estado anímico de la persona que os haya tocado. Debo añadir que nadie debe saber, bajo ningún concepto, quién describe a quién. Si aún así, alguien lo averiguara sería suspendido todo este curso. Eso incluye también los exámenes del T.I.M.O.-dijo severamente. -Podéis iros. -terminó más amablemente.

Harry desdobló el papel y leyó: Elaine Hoyle. Debía describir a Elaine. Volvió a doblar el papel y se reunió con sus amigos. Fueron a Transfiguración, que fue tan difícil como con McGonagall. Después tuvieron un cuarto de hora de descanso. Harry aprovechó ese momento para ir a la lechucería y enviar la carta a Ron y Hermione, pero no sabía dónde estaba.

Daiana se ofreció a acompañarlo porque la lechucería estaba cerca de la clase de Adivinación, donde se había olvidado un libro.

Mientras Harry y ella íban hacia allí, empezaron a conversar. Y ella derivó en:

-Mi madre tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo- dijo él.-Creo que se parecía mucho a ti, pero ella era pelirroja.¿Cómo es tu madre?

-Bueno, la verdad es que no la recuerdo muy bien- respondió ella bajando la cabeza- es brujarqueóloga y magibotánica. Desde que yo era muy pequeña ha estado trabajando en Brasil, junto con mi padre. Yo vivo con mi abuelo.

Poco se imaginaba Harry que sus amigos tendrían unas situaciones familiares tan complicadas. Los padres de Lily asesinados por Voldemort. Y los padres de Daiana en Brasil desde unos doce años. ¿Podía ser cierto esto último?

Harry prefirió dejar el tema y ya no dijeron nada más hasta la clase de Adivinación.

-¿Cómo es el libro?-preguntó Harry al ver que no estaba en la alfombra.

-Es amarillo con letras verdes que dicen: "Poemas escogidos" por Lord Alfred Tennyson.

Empezaron a hurgar por todos sitios hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió mirar en el alféizar de la ventana. Y allí estaba. Daiana se puso contentísima, ella estaba muy desanimada con la idea de perder el libro. Harry envió la carta y recibió otra de Sirius que guardó en su mochila.

Ambos tuvieron que correr para no llegar tarde a Herbología.

Mientras corrían, a Daiana se le cayó una hoja que estaba de arrancada del libro. Harry la recogió y la guardó en su carpeta para después devolvérsela, pues ella le adelantaba corriendo un buen trozo.

Después de su primer día de clases en Camelot, acompañó a Lily y a Daiana a clases de patinaje mágico sobre hielo y de paso observó los entrenamientos de quidditch de su edificio.

El equipo de quidditch no era muy bueno, no por los jugadores, que eran excelentes; sino por las tácticas que usaba el capitán.

Había llevado consigo su saeta de fuego por si después podía volar un rato y practicar el Amago de Wronsky, ( aquella que había visto realizar a Viktor Krum el año pasado). Pero no pudo resistir la tentación y se metió dentro del juego, vio la snitch tocando el suelo, se lanzó sobre ella en picado haciendo el Amago de Wronsky mejor que nunca y la capturó en varios segundos. El campo entero estaba alucinado, y Harry estaba más rojo que el cabello de Ron.

Un chico flacucho que debía ser el capitán se acercó a él:

-Em, Harry –dijo - El equipo está completo, y sería antideportivo expulsar a alguien para que tú pudieras entrar... eres muy bueno.

Esa era la respuesta que él ya se temía, y cabizbajo asintió.

-Pero -añadió alzando el tono de voz - ¿Querrías ser nuestro entrenador, y jugador suplente en caso de emergencia?- preguntó casi rogándole.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó muy contento.

El entrenamiento resultó fabuloso, y Lily y Daiana se quedaron a verlo hasta el final aunque habían salido del patinaje agotadas. Al terminar, Harry se sentía orgulloso de los avances que el equipo había demostrado.

Volvieron hacia el edificio del Fénix charlando animadamente pero Lily intercaló una pregunta que no venía nada a cuento.

-¿Sabéis donde podría encontrar fresas?

-¡Estamos en pleno invierno!-le gritó asombrado Kevin.

-Como no las vayas a buscar al bosque de primavera -añadió Daiana entre risas.

Lily sonrió ante la idea y no dio importancia a los comentarios de sus compañeros. Harry se fijó bien en su expresión, siempre triste, que ahora parecía iluminada por un rayo de alegría que reflejaba su sonrisa, hablando de ellas, de fresa.

Pensó para sí mismo que si él quería fresas sabía dónde encontrarlas y saboreaba el recuerdo del encuentro en el que Lily y él se habían conocido.

Cuando llegaron al Comedor se servieron la cena. Antes de que terminaran, el director se levantó de la silla y empezó a hablar:

-Bueno, queridos alumnos, bueno, debo deciros que sólo deben escucharme los de quinto. Bueno, bueno, los demás pueden seguir con su rutina. Bueno, como os iba diciendo -y se rascó su cabeza pelada -¡Válgame el cielo! ¡No recuerdo qué os iba a decir!-entonces Cassandra le susurró algo en la oreja- ¡Ah sí!. Bueno, bueno, pues lo que antes trataba de decir es que como ya sabéis este año tenéis los exámenes del TIMO... -al llegar aquí había retorcido tanto la barba con las manos, que al soltarla le cayó sobre el plato de sopa. La sacó de dento y la escurrió -Sí, pues eso, eso es todo.

El comedor entero alucinaba, ¿todo aquel rollo para nada? Entonces otra vez la profesora Cassandra le susurró algo.

-¡Bueno, bueno Escuchen! Se me había olvidado decirles que los alumnos de quinto de Hogwarts vendrán a examinarse con nosotros.

Harry estaba contentísimo. ¡Vería de nuevo a sus queridos amigos!

-Bueno, y eso no es todo. Bueno quiero decir que las 20 personas que saquen mejores notas podrán disfrutar de unas estupendas vacaciones en unos campamentos mágicos. Estarán ubicados al otro lado de los siete bosques. Serán como unas becas veraniegas. Bueno, ahora ¡Ah estudiar se ha dicho!

Harry sabía desde el primer momento que sería difícil conseguir ser uno de los afortunados, pero también sabía que no quería soportar otro verano con los Dursley.

-Trabajaré duró para conseguir esa beca- dijeron Daiana y Harry al unísono.

Después se miraron y todos se echaron a reír.

-Yo también estudiaré.- comentó Kevin-Mi hermana mayor fue a una y se lo pasó bomba.-¿Y tú que dices, Lily?

-Ella conseguiría la beca aunque no la quisiera - dijo Daiana elogiando a su amiga- Siempre ha sido la primera de los siete edificios.

-Sí, pero en Hogwarts seguramente habrá mejores estudiantes que yo.-replicó pensativa.

-No creo que ni siquiera Hermione saque mejor nota que tú -dijo Harry seguro, después de ver como Lily había aprendido en diez minutos las capitales mágicas más importantes, mientras que a Hermione le costó más de veinte.

Nadie contestó. Todos se dirigieron hacia el edificio donde, extrañamente, todos sus ocupantes estaban con un libro en la mano. Eran las diez. A y cuarto 10 personas cerraron los libros y se pusieron a jugar. A las diez y media otras 5 también cerraron los libros. A las once menos cuarto solamente quedaban Kevin, Daiana, Lily y Harry estudiando. La Sala Mayor se fue quedando vacía. A las 11:15 sóloquedaban ellos. Estudiaban en grupo. A las doce decidieron que su horario de estudio sería de 10 a 12 y lo harían en la biblioteca para mayor concentración.

Todos fueron a dormir excepto Lily, que según ella no tenía sueño y eso que había bostezado tres veces.

En su habitación, Harry tenía un pequeño escritorio. En él, abrió la carta de Sirius y empezó a leer:

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Te encuentras bien?. Menudos sustos que me das últimamente. Estoy de acuerdo en que Draco Malfoy es absolutamente insoportable, pero de ahí a atacarle... Dumbledore me contó como sucedió. Harry, debes prometerme una cosa: cuando las emociones te abrumen no acudas a la magia, siempre que esa emoción sea de cólera, ira, odio... o lo que sea no utilices la magia, prométemelo en la carta seguida. Ron y Hermione me escribieron diciéndome que estabas en Camelot. Estoy en casa de Lunático, muy cerca de allí. Cuando pueda vendré a verte. (Desde la chimenea)._

_No te metas en líos, te lo ruego. Sigue estudiando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Avanzadas. Dumbledore vendrá pronto por aquí a resolver asuntos de la más extrema importancia, de todos modos te traerá los capítulos que debes estudiar, Nimue ya se los entregó. Muchos besos de tu padrino y Lunático._

_Canuto_

Así que debía controlar sus emociones, cuando éstas fueran malas. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la magia? Cada vez Harry estaba más confuso.¿De qué conocería Sirius a Nimue?. Como tenía sueño, pues la otra noche casi no había dormido, guardó la carta pero un trozo de papel se le cayó al suelo. Lo cogió, lo dejó en la mesilla de noche y se metió en la cama.

Harry empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. ¿Porqué era tan difícil dormirse en Camelot?. Él sabía la respuesta, tenía curiosidad por saber que decía el papel. Encendió dos velas y empezó a leer.

"_Una blancura que fría se estremece_

_y una brisa suave, que umbrosa_

_recorre esa ola que se mece._

_Y a Camelot descienden temblorosas_

_Cuatro murallas grises, cuatro estandartes,_

_cuatro torres que esculpen en el cielo_

_el desgarrado llanto de las flores_

_Y a la dama de Shalott_

_el silencio cubre como un velo._

_Luz trémula, que bajo el cielo muere,_

_y susurra a la dama de Shalott_

_mientras sus recuerdos teje,_

_en un mágico manto_

_de alegre color._

_Ella teje de noche y de día,_

_un mágico manto de alegre color,_

_mientras que escucha una voz que le susurra_

_que sobre ella caerá una maldición_

_si mira hacia Camelot._

_Y al acabar el día la corriente del río lejos la llevó_

_y mientras la barca descendía_

_la oyeron cantar una dulce canción."_

El poema llegaba hasta aquí, la hoja estaba arrancada y faltaba un trozo. Harry no comprendía por qué no había podido dormir, a él no le gustaba tanto la poesía como para llegar a leer a la una de la noche, pero en fin. Apagó la vela y durmió como desde hacía tiempo no había dormido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡¡HOLAS, PRIMEROS LECTORES!!

¡¡A LA 6 VA LA VENCIDA!! ¿Quién dijo que era a la tercera? Jajajaja

LIBRO DE VISITAS-------------------------- REVIEWS

**Saranita31: **¡¡Woo, la primera!! Gracias por tu review. Espero que te gustara el cap.

**Susi-black: **¡¡Hola!! Me alegra que te gustara. BSS

**Ginebra: **¡¡¡Muchas gracias :D!! Sí, le era familiar por que le recordó a Hogwarts (o al menos eso es lo que yo creo) Muchos BSS y espero volver a verte por aquí.

¡¡BYE- BYE!!


	8. Frutas de destiempo

YA ESTÁ AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 8! DISFRUTADLO!

CAPÍTULO OCTAVO: FRUTAS DE DESTIEMPO

Por la mañana Harry se levantó y siguió con la rutina de las clases. Transfiguración, más tarde Criaturas Mágicas, Encantamientos... Harry se hizo la promesa de no meterse más en líos. Se hizo la promesa a sí mismo y también a Sirius, aunque sus buenas intenciones no iban a durar mucho tiempo, exactamente se le olvidó la promesa a los diez minutos. Realmente la causa era justa:

¿Dónde estuviste, que has vuelto a llegar tarde- le preguntó Daiana a Lily.

-No me encontraba muy bien.- respondió ella.

Harry estaba seguro de que Lily mentía. La profesora Cassandra no debía explicar tan bien, pues ahora Harry estaba preocupado por la verdad en sus palabras. Daiana y Kevin fueron al comedor.

Lily se quedó allí en la biblioteca para terminar un trabajo y Harry también, para interrogar a su misteriosa amiga:

¿Qué te ocurrió-preguntó Harry poniendo su voz más inocente.

-Me dolía la cabeza.-volvió a responder ella.

-Debiste ir a la enfermería para que Asclepio te diera algo- siguió Harry en el mismo tono.

-Eso fue lo que hice.- dijo con un temblor casi inapreciable en su voz.

Aquello tranquilizó enormemente a Harry. Al final los dos terminaron su trabajo.

Entonces, cuando Lily se entretenía decorando la portada, Harry vio algo en la maleta de su amiga. Se acercó sigilosamente y con cautela abrió una pequeña bolsa para asegurarse de lo que había visto no era producto de su imaginación

Dentro de la bolsa había unas frutas primaverales, de color fucsia con pequeños tallos verde oscuro; resumiendo: FRESAS. Harry calmó sus nervios, y metió la bolsa otra vez dentro de la maleta para que Lily no notara la diferencia.

¿Te encuentras mejor-preguntó Harry, más seguro que nunca de que Lily mentía.

-Sí, gracias. Vamos, tenemos Historia de la Magia.

A partir de entonces Harry no prestó atención a casi nada. Harry pensaba que Daiana le podría decir dónde estaba el bosque de primavera, pero después se convenció de que Daiana era demasiado perspicaz y se enteraría de lo que estaba tramando. Decidió preguntárselo a Jhon que era muy bueno en Herbología y era con quien tenía más confianza en el equipo de quidditch.

-Jhon ¿Sabes qué es el bosque de primavera-preguntó Harry cuando consiguió que le dejara de hablar de lo bien que había hecho el Amago de Wronsky el otro día.

-Es uno de los siete bosques, creo que en la biblioteca hay algo sobre ello. El año pasado el profesor Altibor nos mandó un breve trabajo sobre Camelot. El libro que utilicé se llamaba: "Camelot: Todo sobre el castillo y sus alrededores", si no me equivoco. Allí estará lo que quieras saber.

Harry le dio las gracias y se marchó apresuradamente. Pasó por la enfermería y Asclepio le aseguró que Lily no había estado allí esa mañana. Harry se dirigió al edificio central para ir a la biblioteca, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar oyó una voz femenina:

-Ven, ven -decía la voz como un murmullo- Sigue la estela de luuuz...

Harry no veía ninguna estela. Al cabo de unos instantes pensó que la voz se refería a las ventanas que había siguiendo el pasillo. Harry avanzó temeroso obedeciendo las órdenes que le dictaba la voz. Aquel pasillo no tenía salida. En la otra pared, donde no había ventanas, estaban las fotografías de todos los antiguos alumnos. En la pared que cerraba el pasillo estaba colgado un precioso tapiz con muchísimas imágenes bordadas.

-La más candorosa, la más inocente... pasa tu mano sobre la dama...

¿Qué dama- preguntó a la voz. En el tapiz había muchísimas, todas muy hermosas.

-La dama de Shalott... la más bella, la del arroyo...

Harry pasó su mano por encima del bordado de una mujer que yacía sobre su barca. Tenía una bellísima sonrisa.

La pared se abrió silenciosamente. Harry siguió andando a ciegas. Aquel túnel oscuro terminaba en otra puerta. Era una puerta muy grande con un inmenso espejo. Arriba había escrito algo que Harry no entendió, estaba escrito en otro idioma.

-Debes entraaar...

¿Pero cómo-pensó.

Entonces una imagen de una mujer apareció delante de él. En sus manos tenía una bola de cristal azul. En ese instante empezó a oír otra voz. Una voz que conocía. Una voz fría y metálica. La voz de Voldemort.

-Esta vez... no escaparás. Es hora de morir... Tú... no sobrevivirás.

La imagen desapareció. Las dos voces se disiparon. La extraña bolita azulina cayó al suelo. Harry recogió la bola, y aturdido retrocedió. Estaba asombrado, sin embargo reunió fuerzas para llegar a la biblioteca. Desidé, la bibliotecaria le entregó el libro no sin antes preguntarle para qué lo quería. Se lo entregó al decirle que era para repasar un trabajo.

Harry llegó a la Sala común de su edificio, descargó su mochila sobre su cama y volvió a la sala para aparentar que todo seguía normal. Harry consiguió tranquilizarse, la fluida y suave voz de Lily calmaba a cualquier ser viviente. Daiana sabía que Harry no se encontraba bien, ella misma actuaba así cuando quería aparentar serenidad mientras que estaba horrorosamente mal por dentro.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No puedo dejar de sorprenderme aunque sea ligeramente cuando saliendo de lo que hasta ahora era normal, recibo tres reviews. ¡Se me hace un poco raro y todo;)

Este capitulo es realmente muy corto, así dentro de nada, pondré el 9. Hasta entonces!

LIBRO DE VISITAS- REVIEWS

**Sanarita31: **Holaa! Ya, de buenas a primeras, el poema no se entiende nada... pero no queda mucho para saberlo... creo, no estoy segura... ya no me acuerdo... En fin, BSS!

**Ginebra:** Ya, si Harry no está con Ron y Hermione, a mí se me hace muy raro... pero aún queda un buen rato para que se reúnan ¡aunque seguiremos sabiendo cosas de ellos!. Bye!

**SusiBlack**: Espero que te gustara este mini.capitulo ;) BSS!


	9. La media luna trae enigmas

¡HOLAA! Resulta que recibí un review en _En las rejas del tiempo_, mi otro fic, pidiéndome que volviera aquí, así que, qué menos:

CAPÍTULO NOVENO: LA MEDIA LUNA TRAE ENIGMAS

Harry necesitó un par de días para encontrarse bien de nuevo. Suponía que se hubiera recuperado antes si Lily no fuera la última en acostarse cada noche.

Daiana le interrogaba a cada momento, hasta que aquel sábado por la mañana, mientras merendaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, tuvo que confiarle su secreto.

Como no se vio capacitado para contarle lo sucedido sacó la bolita azul.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Daiana palpando la bola.

-En realidad no lo sé, pero es la clave para entrar en algún lugar. -le respondió él.

Daiana trepó al árbol que nos daba su sombra y se sentó. Harry se sentó a su lado. La bola de cristal contenía un pergamino en su interior. Tenía una parte rugosa donde estaba dibujada en relieve una media luna.

Harry estaba muy inquieto y lo último que esperaba era que Daiana sonriera.

-Ábrete Sésamo- dijo firmemente.

La bola levitó unos centímetros, brilló bajó los rayos del Sol, se abrió en dos mitades que cayeron al suelo y el pergamino se deslizó suavemente para reposar sobre las manos de Daiana.

Ella desdobló el pergamino y una vez abierto se veían escritas en tinta escarlata estas letras:

_O B A Ñ T L Z J L B K M X G D U D H R K S A Q B Ñ N_

_G C B I L M Q V O E R L V S Y N I S_

_El Hada Azul._

Harry estaba estupefacto.

-¿Cómo sabías que la bola se abriría diciendo: Ábrete Sésamo? –volvió a preguntar.

-Si hubieras leído Alí Babá y los Cuarenta ladrones sabrías que en su cueva estaba grabada la misma Media Luna que había en la bola y supongo que sabrás que las palabras para abrirla eran: Ábrete Sésamo.- explicó sin darle la menor importancia- Es magia tradicional; lo que de verdad me preocupa es como vamos a descifrar esto- añadió enseñándole otra vez el pergamino.

Los dos acabaron de merendar y se marcharon de nuevo al castillo. Kevin les estaba esperando, y para aprovechar el tiempo estudiaba para los exámenes.

-¿Dónde está Lily?- preguntó Daiana sin saludarle.

-¡Qué maneras de saludar!- dijo él a modo de juego.

-Perdona. -dijo ella.- Hola.

-Eso está mejor. Creo que me dijo que subía arriba para estudiar no sé qué poción.- respondió.

Daiana se tranquilizó y se sentó a estudiar junto a él. Pero Harry se preocupó aún más, él estaba seguro que para los exámenes ellos ya habían estudiado todas las pociones, y a Lily le habían salido perfectas. Harry subió al dormitorio de las chicas, aunque sabía que estaba prohibido. Al entrar vio a Lily de espaldas con el cabello recogido en una trenza. Al verla a Harry se le olvidaron todas sus preocupaciones. Desafortunadamente, desvió la mirada hacia un libro que estaba abierto. Era de pociones y se _llamaba Heridas de Zara Mágica Venenosa (Acuática): Cómo curarlas_. Harry leyó rápidamente los ingredientes: tomillo en polvo, brotes de margarita, licor de manzanas, polvo de cuerno de unicornio... justo terminaba de leer los ingredientes y pasaba por la palabra fresas, cuando Lily se dio cuenta de su presencia y cerró el libro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella muy alterada.

-Quería... veras yo quería... quería que me prestaras los apuntes de encantamientos. -le dijo Harry

Lily rebuscó entre sus libros y de una carpeta sacó varios folios. Se los entregó, y mucho más tranquila le advirtió:

-Si tuvieras que volver a entrar por favor llama, o mucho mejor, dile a Daiana que venga. Esta prohibido que los chicos suban aquí.

Harry no había subido por tener ganas, era la verdad, y ni él mismo lo sabía; pero se preocupaba mucho al pensar que Lily se adentraba en los bosques. Además tenía motivos para pensar que iba de noche e incluso sola.

Después Harry fue a la lechucería, pero la carta de sus amigos de Hogwarts todavía no estaba allí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pandilla fue al Comedor para cenar. Daiana tenía un nudo en el estómago y no probó bocado. Harry estaba hambriento y devoró su tortilla en varios segundos.

Tal y como habían acordado, los cuatro amigos se fueron a estudiar a la biblioteca a las diez en punto. Se pusieron a estudiar Astronomía. Ese año el día del examen coincidía con un evento mundialmente extraordinario. Los grandes maestros astrónomos aseguraban que tendrían un eclipse total de Luna el primer día, el segundo día tendríamos un eclipse total de Sol. Si eso ocurría, sería la primera vez en la historia que se describen dos eclipses totales en un espacio de tiempo tan reducido.

Hicieron mapas, estudiaron la posición en que estarían los astros, aprendieron de memoria los enrevesados nombres que aparecían en los dibujos... incluso Lily calculó cuales serían los mejores sitios de la torre de Astronomía para contemplar el eclipse.

El tiempo se les pasó volando, pronto fueron las doce y Desidé la bibliotecaria les echó fuera. Ella les acompañó hasta su Sala Mayor, pues a estas horas de la noche los alumnos no podían andar por los pasillos. Habían acordado con Desidé, que era muy amable, que cada día se quedarían con ella en la biblioteca hasta las doce para estudiar, ella había aceptado aunque de mala gana. Muertos de sueño fueron a las habitaciones.

Cuando Harry casi ya se había dormido recordó que tenía el libro que Jhon le había recomendado: _Camelot: todo sobre el castillo y sus alrededores_. Sabiendo que no podría dormir hasta leer un buen trozo habiéndolo recordado, abrió el libro, miró el índice y fue a la página que decía:

"_Los siete bosques de Camelot:_

_Cerca de Camelot hay un inmenso bosque que la gente siempre ha dividido en siete por sus fantásticos colores. Es sabido por todos que estos bosques están encantados._

_Pos su complejidad hemos decidido tratarlos por independiente._

_Los siete bosques son:_

_Verde bosque de primavera_

_Amarillo bosque de verano_

_Naranja bosque de otoño_

_Blanco bosque de invierno_

_Azul bosque de las hadas_

_Rojo bosque de los elfos_

_Violeta bosque del Hades"_

Harry no pudo leer más y se quedó profundamente dormido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Procuraré subir todos los capítulos que quedan aunque sea muuuuuuuuuy a la larga. No me parecería bien dejar esto a la mitad sabiendo que hay quien lo lee.

LIBRO DE VISITAS-------------------------------------------REVIEWS

**Elementh Reload:** Va por ti. Debo decirte que hace mucho tiempo que tengo este fic, y que hace mucho que olvidé de dónde lo saqué, lo siento. Yo lo subiré aquí para que lo leas, si sigues dando señales de estar leyéndolo, claro. BSS!

RL-P


	10. Interpretando profecías

CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO: INTERPRETANDO PROFECÍAS.

Una lechuza despertó a Harry de madrugada. ¡Era Hedwig! Su lechuza que traía carta de sus amigos. Harry se puso sus gafas y empezó a leer.

_Querido Harry:_

_Te echamos mucho de menos. Neville, Dean, y Seamus también han preguntado por ti. Ginny está muy afectada. Hagrid por poco inunda su casa (mira quien fue a hablar, Hermione). _

_En Hogwarts están pasando cosas muy raras. Draco se ha puesto bien, y... ¡Quiere ser nuestro amigo!. Aquella niña sólo habla con Dumbledore, que es el único que sabe su idioma. No sabemos nada más de ella. Hemos estado buscando quiénes eran las Tres Hilanderas, pero no salen en ningún libro. Creemos (es decir, Hermione cree) que estarán en uno de los libros de la sección prohibida, parece que el libro es muy antiguo. Cada vez Snape aparece menos por aquí. La profesora McGonagall está muy preocupada y siempre está con los ojos llorones. Trelawney no para de decir que caerán tiempos difíciles. ¡Incluso Nimue está intranquila! Ella que siempre es tan serena._

_Tenemos sospechas de que hay algo muy valioso en Camelot, ya que a Dobby se le escapó algo sobre una piedra. ¡Esperemos que no sea otra vez la piedra filosofal!_

_Harry, ten cuidado. Ahora una muy buena noticia: ¡¡¡Iremos a Camelot para los T.I.M.O! ¿No es fantástico? Pronto nos veremos._

_Ron y Hermione_

Harry sabía con exactitud quién había escrito cada trozo de la carta. Sobre lo de la piedra filosofal, Harry estaba seguro de que Dumbledore le había dicho que sería destruida y de que así había sido. Lo que más le interesaba era el comportamiento de Draco.

Era domingo y Harry tenía un largo día por delante. Estaba aturdido, no tenía ganas de pensar en nada. Aún eran las seis de la mañana. Se sentó en la cama, abrió el libro sobre Camelot y empezó a leer:

"_El bosque de invierno_

_Uno de los más enigmáticos. En este bosque hay un lago repleto de plantas, la mayoría de ellas venenosas. En la parte más profunda del lago se dice que habitan varios monstruos. Algunos de ellos son:_

_Sharp: Todos los relatos cuentan que es malévolo y se aprovecha de cualquier ser que se aventure a navegar en el lago. Son conocidas las propiedades mágicas de las plantas que custodia este dragón, utilizadas para…"_

Al llegar aquí Harry no pudo saber para que se utilizaban porque la tinta no se veía.

_Wawes: Las historias cuentan que es muy orgulloso pero ayuda a cualquiera que reclame su ayuda…_

Harry apartó el libro al acordarse que al día siguiente tenía examen parcial de pociones y no podía perder el tiempo leyendo aquello. Ya lo haría después.

Conforme a esto, estuvo toda la mañana estudiando. Kevin apuntaba cosas en una libreta, suponía que estaba trabajando en el ensayo de Adivinación. Daiana estaba sepultada bajo varias montañas de libros. En aquel momento Daiana le recordó a Hermione en tercero con el montón de asignaturas que realizaba.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó más tarde. Daiana en aquel momento estaba tumbada boca arriba.

-¿Tú qué crees?- contestó enseñándole un pergamino. Se levantó y se sentó cruzando las piernas dando un giro. Daiana era muy ágil.

-¿Dónde está Lily?- preguntó distraída mirando el pergamino desde otro ángulo.

-Ni idea. -respondió Harry dándose cuenta de su ausencia.

Al mediodía llovieron cuatro gotas, pero pronto amainó la lluvia, aunque las oscuras nubes permanecieron en el cielo. El sol salió más tarde pero su calor era muy tenue y todos los alumnos preferían estar dentro de la escuela.

Harry miraba ansiosamente por la ventana para ver si atisbaba a su amiga. De pronto un rayo azul marino atravesó de golpe la sala. En medio apareció otra vez la imagen que le había dado la bola.

-Tu amiga corre peligro. –dijo muy firme.

La luz ya se disipaba y Harry venciendo el impacto, demandó:

-¿Dónde?. ¿Adónde debo ir?

-La dama de Shalott... buuuusca a la daaaama de Shalott…

-¿Dónde?- repitió el chico desesperado.

-Búuuuscala.

La luz desapareció juntamente con el hada azul. Harry se apresuró a llegar al tapiz, allí estaba la que Harry suponía que era la dama de Shalott. Seguía como dormida en una barca, pero aquello no le ayudaba para saber por dónde ir. Se sentó en la biblioteca.

Pensando y pensando, recordó: Lord Alfred Tennyson. ¡La hoja que se le había caído a Daiana! Harry volvió a su habitación. Sacó la hoja y la leyó un par de veces. Le dolía la cabeza, y lo más preocupante: ¡Le dolía la cicatriz!. Intentó calmarse. Recordó a Remus Lupin, quien tanto le había ayudado a entender su pasado. Recordó lo que mejor había aprendido con él. De repente una voz le dijo: _Las cosas no son lo que parecen_. Harry comprendió enseguida. El poema no tenía importancia de por sí, no era lo que decía si no _lo que quería_ decir.

_Una blancura que fría se estremece_

¡Aquello hacía referencia al bosque de invierno!

_Y una brisa suave que umbrosa recorre esa ola que se mece_.

Harry suponía que eso tenía algo que ver con el lago del bosque mencionado en el libro.

Cuatro murallas grises, cuatro estandartes y las torres 

¡Era una descripción de Camelot! Al llegar:

_Y a la dama de Shalott el silencio cubre con un velo_

Harry se atascó. Al final acabó convencido de que la dama de Shalott debía ser Lily por que siempre estaba callada.

_Luz trémula que bajo el cielo muere. _

¡Y pronto sería la puesta de sol! A partir de aquí Harry no supo qué quería decir el poema y se fue directamente hacia los siete bosques.

-¡Harry! ¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Kevin que se había caído del empujón que Harry le había dado sin darse cuenta.

-¡Harry, Harry!- gritaba Daiana- ¡Ya lo sé!

Harry no le prestó la menor atención. En su cabeza sólo resonaban las palabras: _"Y sobre ella caerá una maldición"_

Cruzó los enormes patios y jardines de Camelot. Llegó a la verja que cerraba los bosques y dijo: _Alohomora _a la vez que apuntaba con su varita. Nada ocurrió. Harry pegó un puñetazo al muro y mágicamente se abrió la puerta.

Entonces Harry fue adentrándose poco a poco en el bosque de árboles blancos, estaba totalmente nevado. Harry siguió andando, una brisa muy fría recorría sus mejillas. Estaba atento a cualquier ruido. Se oía el crujido de hojas secas. Estaba a punto de entrar en el bosque de otoño. Harry se alejó de allí, oyó el aullido de algún lobo, oyó el vuelo de las lechuzas... de entre todos los sonidos Harry consiguió oír el murmullo del agua. Siguió ese murmullo y lo llevó a un río. Harry siguió río abajo, hasta que el serpenteante río lo condujo a un gran lago. En el lago había una pequeña barca. En la barca una muchacha estaba arrancando unas algas que había justo en medio.

-¡Lily!. ¡Vuelve!- gritó Harry utilizando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

La chica se giró asustada, la barca se movió, y ella cayó al agua. Un enorme dragón marino se había alzado de las aguas. Tenía el lomo cubierto por una escarcha violeta. Harry se lanzó inconscientemente al agua sin reparar que su fuerte no era nadar. Nadó tan rápido como supo y se agarró al bote. El monstruo le echó una ráfaga de hielo que consiguió esquivar por los pelos. Harry subió como pudo a Lily de nuevo al bote, intentó remar hasta la orilla pero el monstruo marino les borraba el paso con su desmesurada cola. Lily se desmayó. "Lo que faltaba" pensó Harry. "Por favor, que alguien me ayude" pensó. Recordó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho una vez: _"Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida"_. Harry pidió de todo corazón que alguien le ayudará; entonces oyó la voz de Dumbledore:

-Wawes, despierta, Wawes...

La voz se hacía cada vez más tenue y Harry gritó en medio de la oscuridad:

-Gran Dragón, acude en nuestra ayuda, por favor.

Otro dragón se alzó de las embravecidas aguas y un cruel duelo entre dragones acuáticos se empezó a disputar. Harry remó y remó pero en aquel vendaval era muy difícil llegar a la orilla. Sharp tumbó la barca con un coletazo. Cayeron al agua, Sharp cogió a Lily con la cola y malas intenciones, pero el ágil Wawes consiguió rescatarla. Wawes la dejó en la orilla, Sharp disparó su hielo sobre Lily que quedó enteramente helada. Con sus garras hirió fuertemente a Wawes que se desplomó en medio del lago. El monstruo marino atizaba con su puntiaguda cola a Wawes que gruñía descontroladamente de dolor.

Harry se veía impotente ante tal situación. ¡Con las prisas se le había caído la varita en la verja! Nada podía hacer. Se puso de pie manteniendo de forma espectacular el equilibrio sobre la barca. Miró hacia arriba. Aquella parte del bosque era muy curiosa porque el lago estaba cubierto por una cúpula hecha de enredaderas espinosas. Harry levantó las manos. Cerró los puños. Levantó sus dedos índices dirigiéndolos hacia arriba y realizó un movimiento circular. De repente las enredaderas cayeron sobre Sharp, que quedó atrapado bajo una red de peligrosas espinas que se le iban enrollando.

Harry pensó que si el monstruo era de hielo lo mejor sería atacarlo con fuego. Pensó que una tormenta sería perfecta, exactamente pensó que sería perfecto que un rayo descargara su furia sobre Sharp.

El cielo se llenó de espesas nubes. En unos momentos se desencadenó una fuerte tormenta y tal y como quería Harry un rayo se abalanzó sobre Sharp, el cual buceó hacia su escondrijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de patalear para deshacerse de la red de zarzas. Éstas desaparecieron con él. Entonces, de una parte del bosque que estaba bajo la penumbra apareció una figura encapuchada. Gritó algo ininteligible y de él salió una luz negra. Wawes desvió el maleficio con su cola por que iba dirigido hacia Lily, ahora iba directo a Harry. Él extendió sus manos y el hechizo rebotó hacia las aguas. Un gran rugido se oyó. El malefició había caído sobre los ojos de Sharp, la única parte sensible de un dragón.

Harry no pudo sostenerse más tiempo levantado y también cayó al agua. Al despertarse se encontraba tumbado en la orilla al lado de la muchacha.

-Veo que estás bien, aunque tu compañera... -dijo Wawes que reposaba su gran cabeza en la orilla, con una voz que parecía venir de muy lejos.

Wawes miró donde estaba un pequeño ruiseñor con una gran herida en su ala derecha.

-Ginger- dijo Wawes con voz profunda y cansada- Es Lily, te ha traído la medicina.

Ciertamente dentro de una bolsa había un tarro con una pasta rosácea.

-Ponle esa pomada en el ala y envuélvela con las algas que tiene en la mano.

-Pero ella...-empezó a protestar Harry.

-Haz lo que te digo- ordenó el dragón con fiereza.

Harry hizo lo que Wawes le decía. El pequeño ruiseñor desplegó sus alas y empezó a volar. La herida estaba curada. Se posó en el suelo y dijo:

-Gracias.

Harry no le escuchaba. Tenía puestas las manos sobre el pecho de Lily, en busca de pulso. Wawes le vio y explicó:

-El lenguaje de esta herida es francamente complicado, sería más fácil si tuviéramos jugo de Etain.- Wawes se dirigió al ruiseñor.- Busca a un Etain y dile que te acompañe, dile que son órdenes del Dragón Del hada Azul.

Harry no se veía con fuerzas para preguntar al dragón sobre si conocía al Hada. Estaba demasiado preocupado por la vida de su amiga. A los cinco minutos el ruiseñor estaba otra vez allí, había vuelto solo, ningún otro animal le acompañaba. Pero eso no era lo que parecía, un pequeño insecto zumbaba a su alrededor.

Harry arremangó la manga de la túnica de Lily y aquel insecto clavó su aguijón en su brazo. Lily abrió los ojos y el hielo de deshizo.

-¿Cómo, Cómo?. ¿Cómo, qué pasó? -dijo finalmente.

Harry le puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios indicándola que permaneciera en silencio.

-Descansa. -le susurró Harry

-Creo que no me vendrá mal recordar cómo hacía un poco de magia. -dijo el dragón entre una sonrisa.

-Jamás me olvidaré de ti. -prometió Harry agradecido.

-Ni yo tampoco. Harry Potter, ni yo tampoco. -le contestó.

-Ni yo. -dijo Ginger, el ruiseñor, con su voz de pito. -Ni a ti, Elaine. –añadió refiriéndose a Lily.

Los cuatro rieron. Wawes creó una nube de vapor con su aliento que les transportó hasta la verja de salida. Lily sacó una llave de su bolsa y abrieron la puerta. Harry recogió su varita.

Entonces ¡Chop, y después otra vez ¡Chop!. El ruido venía del mismo lugar de donde se oían croar a las ranas. Eran Kevin y Daiana, que se habían caído de un árbol intentando colarse dentro de los bosques.

-Pero, ¿qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó Harry.

-¿No lo ves? -dijo Daiana mirando a su alrededor, divertida. - Hablamos con las ranas.

Kevin ya se había levantado y estaba todo lleno de lodo. Daiana le dio un puntapié suave que el que el pobre por poco se vuelve a caer.

-Sé un caballero. –pidió ella tendiéndole la mano para que la ayudara a levantarse.

Los cuatro amigos volvieron al castillo. Los cuatro estuvieron callados hasta que Kevin rompió el silencio:

-¡Tenemos un montón de cosas que contaros!

-A propósito ¿qué hacíais en los siete bosques?- preguntó Daiana.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien, aquí un nuevo fin. Espero volver a subir pronto. ;)

LIBRO DE VISITAS-------------------------------- REVIEWS

**Elementh Reload:** No es nada. Tú lees, yo subo, ya está ;). BSS!

**Drake Angel:** Ok, yo continúo pronto, jeje. Dudas: Posiblemente, Lily tenía planeado ir al bosque de invierno y temería la herida de esta planta, para lo que querría tener una poción de ese libro a mano. En cuanto a lo de las fresas, el colegio ahora es Camelot y en esta ocasión no se sabe dónde están las cocinas. Por eso Lily no podía pedir nada. Espero continuar viéndote aquí. BSS!


	11. Persa antiguo, traducción y latín

* * *

CAPÍTULO ONCEAVO: PERSA ANTIGUO, TRADUCCIÓN Y LATÍN

Aquella noche llegaron a la Sala Mayor cuando ya estaba totalmente desértica. Acercaron los sillones más cómodos a la chimenea y cada uno empezó su relato. Harry, fue el primero por decisión unánime. Él contó todo lo que recordaba, pero no entendía como había conseguido hacer magia sin varita. Después Daiana empezó su historia; que a todos pareció muy interesante:

-Pues bien, yo estaba sentada intentando descifrar el mensaje, cuando el payaso de Kevin, sabiendo que me había lavado el pelo, -dijo dedicándole una mirada de reojo. -me intentó tirar tinta para ensuciármelo pero cayó sobre el pergamino. Me enfadé tanto que le enseñé el desastre que había provocado y casualmente-remarcó- él sabía qué decía. -Daiana sacó el pergamino.

_O B A Ñ T L Z J L B K M X G D U D H R K S A Q B Ñ N_

G C B I L M Q V O E R L V S Y N I S

_El Hada Azul_

-Eso está escrito fonéticamente en persa antiguo. Las palabras están mal separadas pero se puede leer fácilmente: _Los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Cantar Sabidur_. Después recordé que en la antigua Persia había un hada llamada: Ía. Es decir que todo coincide.

Lily parecía algo asustada, y se la veía temblando. Harry se quitó su capa y la puso sobre las rodillas de Lily. Kevin lo miró con una sonrisita tonta.

-Daiana se puso loca de contenta. -prosiguió Kevin. -Y descifró el mensaje. Más tarde, vimos a Harry marchando a los 7 bosques y quisimos ir tras él, pero no lo alcanzamos, así que nos quedamos hablando con las ranas, como Daiana dijo.

-¿Y desde cuándo sabes persa antiguo? -preguntó Lily, que volvía a ser la misma.

-Este verano mi madre me encontró una carta que pensaba mandar, y la verdad dijo que no tenía suficiente edad para aquello y lo otro...

-¿Y para quién era la carta de amor? -preguntó Daiana perspicaz.

-¡PARA NADIE, LISTILLA!- gritó Kevin.- Como os iba diciendo antes de que Daiana me interrumpiera, mi madre encontró la carta, y como es traductora, como castigo tuve que ayudarla a traducir un antiguo manuscrito persa sobre los pilares de la magia.

Daiana les enseñó el mensaje traducido. Estaba escrito en grandes caracteres latinos. El mensaje una vez traducido seguía siendo imposible de entender:

_Manus supra idolum age primium et septium de quattor_

Entonces Lily cogió la nota y dijo:

-La mano opera sobre el ídolo en el primero y el séptimo de cuatro.

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ella les miró con los ojos centelleantes.

-¿Cómo pensáis aprobar el examen de Lenguas Antiguas?

Todos acordaron ir a dormir y que ya pensarían que quería decir lo del ídolo y todo el embrollo. Era muy tarde, más de la una. Harry sabía que no dormiría hasta contarles lo sucedido a Ron y Hermione. No escatimó ningún detalle en su carta.

Justo se disponía a acostarse cuando un búho tocó estruendosamente la ventana.

Era una carta de correo urgente de Ron y Hermione. Harry encendió otra vez las dos velas que antes tenía encendidas.

_¡Harry!_

_Cada vez esto es más preocupante. ¡Hemos visto a Snape en la enfermería! No tenemos ni idea de porqué está allí, pero estamos viendo si lo averiguamos. Nos hemos enterado de que Dumbledore irá a Camelot el próximo sábado para organizar el T.I.M.O. de Hogwarts que será allí y con la ayuda de Nimue hemos conseguido que nos lleve ¡Iremos contigo este sábado!_

_Hemos encontrado la referencia del libro que buscamos para saber lo de las Hilanderas. Es un ejemplar único y tiene más de 1000 años. Te comunicaremos nuestros avances._

_Ron y Hermione_

Aún no había leído entera la carta de sus amigos cuando otra lechuza entró por la ventana entreabierta. Harry le desató la carta y leyó emocionado con tantas noticias nuevas. La carta era de Sirius y Lupin:

_Querido Harry:_

_Estoy en casa de Lunático. Confírmanos a carta enseguida si puedes venir con tus nuevos amigos a Bristol. Kevin te indicará dónde vivimos, dile que debes ir a casa de Remus Lupin. Tenemos que contarte noticias muy importantes. Haznos caso, aunque suene raro: practica EL AJEDREZ tanto como puedas._

_Canuto y Lunático_

Harry hizo una nota comunicándoles que sí iría. La tarde de ese miércoles la tenían libre, en ese día se reunirían con ellos.

Después durmió y durmió, y mientras dormía tuvo un sueño.

Una sala muy iluminada. Una gran mesa. Unas tablas levitaban unos metros. El Sol desaparecía. Una luz grisácea caía sobre él. Entonces la risa de Voldemort resonaba miles de veces más fuerte de lo que era realmente.

Harry se despertó varias veces en el transcurso de la noche. Cada vez se despertaba de golpe con la frente empapada de un sudor gélido. La cicatriz le dolía. Estaba seguro de que Voldemort tramaba algo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Elementh Reload:** ¡Hola¿A que el colegio está chulo? Pues hay más que dragones… jejeje, pero no te lo voy a decir todavía. Hace falta otro review, jejeje BSS!

RL-P


	12. Recuerdos de segundo

CAPÍTULO DOCE: RECUERDOS DE SEGUNDO

Harry se despertó por la mañana como si no hubiera dormido. Al día siguiente consiguió descansar más tranquilo. La noche anterior al miércoles, día de la visita a Canuto y Lunático, durmió como un lirón.

Al desayunar, Harry le preguntó a Kevin:

-¿Sabes dónde vive Remus Lupin?

-Sí, claro, es la casa de mi tío. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Debo ir a su casa. -respondió Harry, que se olía la pregunta.- ¿ El profesor Lupin es tu tío? -inquirió unos instantes después. Necesitaba un tiempo para procesar tanta información familiar…

-Sí. - contestó Kevin sin prestarle la menor importancia.- ¿Nos dejarán salir del castillo?

-Bueno, ya veremos. -contestó Harry pensativo.

Harry estaba sorprendido. Lupin era el tío de Kevin, entonces el hermano de aquél era su padre o su madre.

Después de Botánica, la última clase que tenían, los cuatro se reunieron en el dormitorio de los chicos.

-¿Se puede saber para qué vamos a ir a la casa de mi tío? -quería saber Kevin.

-Tu tío fue durante un año mi profesor, él era amigo de mi padre y tiene que contarme no sé qué sobre algo.

-Hasta ahí todo va bien, aunque no sabemos ni qué te va decir, pero ¿Se puede saber como demonios saldremos del castillo sin permiso? -preguntó Daiana muy nerviosa.

Harry no contestó. Fue a su baúl y de allí sacó su capa invisible.

-¡Wow! -exclamaron todos a la vez excepto Lily.

-Tenemos mi capa, pero ¿Por qué lugar vamos a salir? Ahora el colegio aún está lleno de gente. -objetó Harry.- La capa nos hace invisibles pero no inmateriales.

-Ni idea, antes de que tú llegaras no salíamos nunca del castillo, ni traducíamos persa antiguo, ni nos paseábamos intentando entrar en los siete bosques... -dijo Kevin de un tirón emocionado. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Él era un imán para los líos.

-Vosotros quizás no. -dijo Lily que hasta entonces había permanecido callada. -Pero yo siempre he andado metida en líos hasta el cuello. ¿Por qué parte de la ciudad vive tu tío?

-Vive en Bristol, a unos kilómetros de aquí hacia el oeste. -dijo Kevin preocupado, yendo a pie tardarían varias horas.

-Tendremos que ir por el pasadizo de las mazmorras. -respondió tranquila. -¿Podré ir con vosotros? -preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

Kevin puso mala cara, conocía a Lily desde hacía años pero no le tenía mucha confianza. Daiana miró a Harry y poco a poco sonrió. Harry por su parte dio su aprobación.

-Si tú quieres, por supuesto que puedes venir.

Kevin no opinaba lo mismo pero no dijo nada.

-Vayamos ya. El camino es corto en coche, pero será largo a pie. -dijo la práctica Daiana.

Harry pensó que sería magnífico si el coche turquesa del señor Weasley aparecía por allí. Sabía que eso era imposible pero nada le impedía imaginárselo.

Salieron de su edificio y se dirigieron hacia el del Basilisco. Nadie, excepto Lily, había estado antes en las mazmorras.

Entraron con la capa invisible puesta. Alguien entró y ellos se colaron en su sala mayor. Harry pensó que se parecía muchísimo a Slytherin. Caminaron cuidadosamente arrimados a las paredes. Lily apagó las luces de la sala mediante un conjuro que los otros tres no conocían. Aprovechando la confusión corrieron hacia una esquina y Lily susurró.

-Snida y Snada.

La pared se apartó y les dejó pasar. Cuando todos ya estaban dentro se cerró de golpe. Se quitaron la capa y Daiana la guardó en su maleta.

Era un túnel tremendamente oscuro. Los tres ya sacaban sus varitas para utilizar el conjuro Lumos cuando Lily se lo prohibió temblando de miedo.

-¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo a la luminosidad? -se burló Kevin.

-No.- dijo secamente, un poco ofendida.- Pero si Snida y Snada se despiertan moriremos todos.

Mientras avanzaban Lily les fue explicando, aunque era difícil oírla de lo bajo que hablaba.

-¿Sabéis qué es un basilisco? -preguntó presa de pánico.

Tan sólo Harry contestó afirmativamente, con énfasis.

-Cuéntaselo tú, me da demasiado miedo. -confesó ella.

-Un basilisco es una enorme serpiente. Su mirada es mortal, mata, y tiene dos colmillos llenos del veneno más potente del mundo. -explicó Harry recordando la serpiente con la que se enfrentó en segundo.

-Snida y Snada son dos anfisbenas. -contó Lily. -Un basilisco tiene una cabeza, una anfisbena es una serpiente bicéfala. Al ser dos serían el equivalente que cuatro basiliscos juntos.

Todos estaban muertos de miedo. Harry, conociendo el peligro que corrían, propuso:

-Deberíamos volver. Es demasiado arriesgado seguir avanzando.

-Me falta contaros un detalle. No es la primera vez que estoy aquí.

-Eso es evidente. - replicó Kevin, cortante.

-Cuando estaba en primer curso tuve que pasar por este túnel. No sabía que esos bichos estaban ahí y me los encontré de repente. Me giré para evitar su mirada. Pude aguantar corriendo por los pasillos hasta el amanecer, cuando sonó el canto del gallo se fueron por un agujero y me dejaron en paz. Como éste es el único camino que hay para salir por el oeste, me las ingenié para que esas bestias me dejaran en paz...

-Me muero de ganas por saber qué pudiste hacer contra esas serpientes en primero. -se burló Kevin. Daiana le envió una mirada de reproche y no dijo nada.

-Preparé la poción del Filtro de Muertos en Vida, y siguen dormidas como dos lirones. –explicó. -Dormirán durante mil años. El problema es que cometí un error al preparar la poción, es un detalle insignificante pero... no pude poner una de las tres cucharadas de aceite de romero alemán, por ser una planta en extinción. Las anfisbenas despertarán dentro de mil años, pero también si notan luz... como estamos en las mazmorras no hay problema. Por eso no quise que encendierais las varitas.

Siguieron caminando. Lily conocía bien los túneles pero al llegar a una bifurcación se detuvieron.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Daiana, temiendo la respuesta.

-No… no recuerdo por qué camino hay que ir. -dijo firmemente.

Daiana y Harry se acercaron a uno de los túneles examinando las paredes. Kevin se mordía las uñas sin parar. Después examinaron el otro.

-Tiene que ser éste. Siempre hemos ido hacia el norte y el musgo crece en la zona más fría. -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y con las mismas palabras. Daiana y Harry se miraron extrañados.

Siguieron avanzando, cruzaron una enorme sala donde dormían las dos serpientes. A pesar de la oscuridad Harry se dio cuenta que una de ellas era amarillenta y la otra verdosa. Tenía el presentimiento de que realmente no estaban dormidas. Harry pensó que últimamente sus presentimientos se volvían cada vez más absurdos.

Llegaron a una pared sin salida. Levantaron una trampilla que había en el techo y subieron. La trampilla estaba cubierta de enredaderas y se camuflaba muy bien con el paisaje. Al fin estaban al aire libre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡¡Hasta la próxima:D

LIBRO DE VISITAS--------------------------- REVIEWS

**Elementh Reload: **Buenas! No está en mis manos que Lily se junte o no con Harry. Y claro, yo no te voy a decir si Mery lo hizo o no, porque deja un interrogante interesante. Y lo del ajedrez, pues todo a su debido tiempo, es lógico que no se entienda, porque Lupin no explicaba nada. BSS!

**Morgan Quid: **Hola! No te equivocaste ni en una cosa ni en otra, aunque te pediría que no pusieras nada de lo que va a pasar, y menos algo tan relevante, en los reviews, porque si alguien lo leyera sin querer se le iría toda la trama a tomar viento fresco… ¿No me digas que lloraste:D Vaya, vaya! BSS a ti!


	13. Canuto y Lunático revelan secretos

CAPÍTULO TRECE: CANUTO Y LUNÁTICO REVELAN SECRETOS

Ahora agradecían más que nunca el frescor del aire y la luz de las estrellas, pues la Luna estaba cubierta por espesas nubes.

-¡Estoy cansada y aún no hemos empezado el viaje hacia la casa del tío de Kevin! -exclamó Daiana.

Pero Harry no la oía. Estaba pasmado por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Delante de él estaba un viejo coche lleno de hojas secas. Un coche Ford Anglia turquesa que conocía muy bien.

Se trataba del antiguo coche de los Weasley.

-¡Arriba todos! -dijo Harry encantado.

Harry condujo el coche como pudo, pues como es evidente, no tenía el carnet. Después del tercer kilómetro Harry ya lo controlaba perfectamente.

-Lily¿cómo sabías hacer la poción del sueño en vida en primer curso, cuando se aprende en quinto?

-No lo sé. -contestó sinceramente. -Es como si fueran recuerdos muy lejanos. -agregó pensativa, sin comprender lo que decía.

Después de varios kilómetros más, Kevin le indicó que parara. Se detuvieron delante de una casita sobria a las afueras de Bristol. La luz de la casa permanecía abierta y salía abundante humo por la chimenea.

Antes de que los chicos llegaran, Sirius y Remus discutían sobre cómo debían contarle lo sucedido a Harry.

-Debes tener tu forma humana, Sirius. -le decía Remus. -Yo solo no puedo contárselo todo.

-Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que tanta gente sepa que soy un animago. -le contestaba Sirius.- Estoy en busca y captura¿sabes?

-Sólo serán ellos. -replicó Remus.- Daiana es muy lista, no dirá nada, además tú sabes quién es, si James y Lily lo supieran… -se lamentó.- Kevin tampoco dirá nada, al fin y al cabo es mi sobrino; de Elaine debemos pensar que se parezca a sus padres y no a su abuelo; y como es obvio, Harry ya lo sabe. -argumentó Remus.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. -se conformó Sirius. -¿Siempre has sido tan cabezota? -añadió en broma recordando los viejos tiempos.

Los dos amigos reían cuando sonó el timbre. Remus abrió la puerta, abrazó a Harry y a su sobrino y saludó cariñosamente a Elaine y a Daiana.

-Os ruego -pidió dirigiéndose a todos menos a Harry.- que nada de lo que digamos aquí lo contéis.

Apareció un perro negro. El enorme perro se convirtió en el buscado Sirius Black de repente. Daiana y Kevin estaban a punto de lanzarse a gritar pero Harry les tapó la boca.

Remus contó de nuevo la historia de la confusión que hubo con Peter y Sirius. Lily parecía un fantasma de lo blanca que estaba.

-Perdone, Sr...Sr Lupin, pero ese tal Peter¿Era bajito y regordete? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sí. -contestó Lupin serenamente.- ¿Porqué lo dices, Elaine?

Entonces ella se desmayó. Estaba tan pálida que parecía transparente.

-Sr Lupin. ¿Sabe usted por qué se desmaya cada vez que se habla de Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado? -preguntó Daiana mientras le mojaba la frente a su amiga.

-Sí. Lo sabréis en su debido momento, que no es ahora. -añadió al ver que Daiana iba a pedir más explicaciones.

Lily se reanimó y Sirius y Lupin empezaron a contar varias novedades.

-Harry, debes saber que tu padre era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor. -comenzó Sirius muy serio. -Al morir él, su único heredero eres tú...

-… Exactamente, tú, pero otra persona también, pero ahora sabemos que Vold... –cogió el hilo su otro compañero.

-Remus, Dumbledore dijo que no debíamos contarle esto, debemos contarle sólo parte.

-Es sabido que Gryffindor y Slytherin fueron rivales siempre. También sabes que Voldemort es su heredero... -siguió Remus.

-Bueno, Slytherin tiene también otro heredero, mejor dicho... -intentó puntualizar Sirius.

-¡Sirius! Estás contando algo que no debías. Es difícil esto de ponerse de acuerdo contigo, Canuto. –criticó Lupin.- Lo que sí debemos decirte es que tendrás que pasar varias pruebas. Son una especie de enseñanzas fundamentales de la magia que tan sólo muy pocos tienen derecho a aprender. A tu padre le costó tres años dominarlas, Dumbledore lo consiguió en tan sólo uno... Sólo sabiendo esto se puede derrotar a Voldemort.

Cada vez que Lupin o Sirius pronunciaban "Voldemort", Kevin, Daiana y Lily se estremecían de miedo.

-Por otra parte, también debíamos contarte que Dumbledore es miembro de una orden de magos secreta, también nos informó de que un antiguo ajedrez ha sido robado de una cámara de alta seguridad de Gringotts. -añadió Remus.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? -preguntó Harry nervioso.

-Ese ajedrez está encantado. -explicó ahora Sirius- Dentro de una de las piezas hay un hechizo muy antiguo, del que no se conoce el contrahechizo, que te obliga a jugar la partida hasta el final.

Harry no veía porque eso era tan preocupante. Estaba muy bien eso de acabar las partidas.

-El problema -relevó Remus- es que a la vez que se juega una partida en el tablero se juega otra partida humana.

Harry no podía imaginarse una partida humana, pero pensó que debía ser algo horrible.

Todos permanecieron callados durante un buen rato. Después Harry intentó "despreocupar" a sus amigos. Lo intentó diciendo que no habían cenado, a ver si podían comer algo. La idea funcionó y la taza de chocolate caliente que tomaron les resultó muy reconfortante.

Eran ya las 5 de la madrugada cuando se despidieron. Volvieron al castillo del mismo modo como habían venido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día amaneció y las clases empezaron. Los cuatro estaban tan somnolientos que en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry se durmió sin remedio, él ya sabía dominar a los garlacs, la clase de aquel día.

-Sr Potter. -dijo el profesor Barker- ¿Ha dormido bien la siestecita? -algunos rieron la gracia.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Harry despertándose.

-¿Que si durmió usted bien? -otra vez unos pocos rieron de nuevo.

Harry no contestó.

-¿Podría controlar a los tres garlacs que hay allí? -le retó el profesor.- Si lo consigue, cosa que dudo, le apuntaré un diez, sino, le suspenderé el curso, eso incluye también los TIMOS. -dijo amenazadoramente.

-¿Cómo quiere que lo haga, juntos o separados? -se mofó Harry seguro de sí mismo.

-Como prefiera. -respondió con rabia, aunque con una sonrisa de seguridad.

Harry entró en la pequeña valla en la que estaban los garlacs. Se disponía a atarlos con sogas diciendo _sagaratis_ cuando algo lo detuvo. Miró bien a las bestias que tenía delante. Eran unos leones con plumas pero del tamaño de un perro faldero, con una larga cola llena de púas que echaban tinta para inmovilizar al enemigo. Se fijó en la boca para comprobar que sus poderosos dientes estaban empapados de saliva Quepica, un veneno que hacía salir urticaria en la piel. ¡Los tres garlacs carecían de dientes¡No eran garlacs sino sombras cambiantes!

Harry alzó su varita y pronunció solemne: _Umbra tenebrae,_ a la vez que se concentraba con todas su fuerzas. De nuevo salió una potente luz amarilla que envolvió a los tres supuestos garlacs. Entonces se convirtieron en esa especie de sopa negra.

El profesor Barker le apuntó un diez mientras decía que la clase se daba por finalizada.

A Harry los ojos del Sr Barker le recordaban a alguien. Pero no sabía a quién.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, QUE ESPERO QUE TAMBIÉN SEA PRÓXIMA ;)

LIBRO DE VISITAS------------------------------------ REVIEWS

**Elementh Reload: **Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que has encontrado interesante este capítulo. La verdad es que es más sustancioso y largo que otros hasta ahora. BSS!

**Taly: **Vaya, veo que tienes mucho interés en la historia, gracias por leerla. Espero verte de nuevo, BSS!

RL-P

7-10-2005


	14. Parentescos Viaje a la Tierra Dormida

* * *

CAPÍTULO CATORCE: PARENTESCOS. VIAJE A LA TIERRA DORMIDA

Todos se sintieron como medio dormidos durante todo el jueves, pero a Daiana se la veía tan despierta como siempre. Harry estaba seguro de que había algo que la inquietaba, él mismo se comportaba así cuando alguna cosa le preocupaba.

Al salir de Historia de la Magia, Daiana le preguntó al profesor Albert:

-Perdone profesor¿en qué región se encuentra el Lago de la Verdad?

-Oh, está muy lejos. En el norte de Noruega.

-Sería muy peligroso ir tan lejos con los polvos flu¿no? –insinuó.

-No sería peligroso, sería peligrosísimo, los polvos flu se utilizan para viajar cerca. Deberías saberlo. -la riñó meneando el dedo índice.- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Oh, nada, era pura curiosidad, se lo aseguro, fue una casualidad que le preguntara precisamente a usted.

Daiana se marchó sin ni siquiera dar las gracias cosa que extrañó al maestro. Daiana siempre era muy educada.

Al llegar a la Sala Mayor le dijo a Lily:

-Necesito tu ayuda para...

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Kevin que le encantaba hacer rabiar a Daiana.

-¿Todos los chicos sois tan entrometidos?

-Sólo cuando nos preocupamos por vosotras.- defendió Harry a Kevin, sonriendo.

Daiana se puso colorada, pero de todas formas intentó que no se le notara.

-Sois capaces de acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera.- se quejó para no perder la costumbre.

Harry y Kevin se fueron. Harry tenía que entrenar al equipo del Fénix.

-Lily, -susurró Daiana al ver que los chicos se alejaban.- dijiste que siempre ibas metida de líos hasta el cuello.

-Sí, así es. -contestó ella.

-Entonces debes conocer muy bien el castillo y sus alrededores...

-Sí. -afirmó sin acabar de entender a dónde quería llegar Daiana, que normalmente era estricta en cuestión de saltarse las normas.

-Entonces¿sabes dónde está el bosque de los árboles genealógicos?

-Sí; sé dónde están pero... ¿para qué quieres ir?

-Hay algo que me preocupa. -respondió esto con alegría y tristeza a la vez, extrañamente.

Lily no le preguntó nada más, ella entendía muy bien a qué se refería. Aprovechando que los chicos se habían ido, las dos marcharon hacia los siete bosques prohibidos. Lily la llevó al bosque azul, pasaron por delante de una casita recubierta de cristal. Cruzaron un valle, en cuyo centro había un gran árbol, lo más extraño era que tenía una puerta de entrada.

A Lily no le parecía raro en absoluto. Al final del valle se divisaban unos extraños árboles. El contraste del color era muy hermoso. Las copas de los árboles eran verde oscuro y pasaban por todas las tonalidades del verde hasta llegar a las ramas más bajas que eran del verde más claro que uno se pueda imaginar.

Cada vez estaban más cerca y veían mejor los detalles del extraño bosque. Cada árbol estaba envuelto por una escalera de caracol. Daiana empezaba a preocuparse al ver que los árboles genealógicos no tenían los nombres de los familiares correspondientes.

-Ahora debes seguir sola, el bosque no me dejará entrar. -explicó Lily.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Daiana.

-Tan sólo se puede entrar una vez, y yo ya he estado aquí.

Daiana abrazó a su amiga y se aventuró al bosque. Lily, desde fuera se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas para que todo saliera bien. Derramó varias lágrimas. Era la primera vez que recordaba que alguien la abrazase de aquella manera.

Daiana seguía temerosa cuando penetró en el bosque. Encontró una pequeña cueva que decía en letra gótica: Túneles alfabéticos. Dentro había varias antorchas, cada una iluminaba una especie de tobogán metálico. Daiana buscó la R: su apellido era Renuar. Se deslizó por ese túnel y salió directamente a su árbol. Árbol Renuar. Subió la escalera de caracol. Paró delante de una hoja que decía claramente: Thomas Renuar. Debajo se leía: Hombre ya mayor y de gran corazón...

Daiana no necesitó leer nada más. Triste, descendió otra vez de la escalera y se dispuso a volver. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que no podía volver por dónde había venido. Divisó una luz entre los árboles y se puso a seguirla ya que pensó que Lily le estaría haciendo señas.

A varios kilómetros de dónde estaba Daiana, Lily se sobresaltó. Ella no hacía señas. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Podía lanzar una cuerda encantada que llegara hasta Daiana y solamente tendría que seguirla. Cogió una pequeña liana que había en el suelo y dijo: _Encotrarium._ La liana se irguió y se inclinó hacia un lado del bosque. Como era evidente la liana no llegaba. Lily dijo: "Crece, Crece". Aquello no era ningún conjuro pero extraordinariamente la liana empezó a crecer y a crecer. Lily volvió a decir: "a Daiana". La liana se desenroscó y empezó a volar por encima del bosque. De repente cayó hacia abajo en el momento justo. Daiana estaba atrapada en unas arenas movedizas. Se agarró y consiguió salir sin problemas. Caminó durante largo rato siguiendo la liana. Mientras Lily esperaba ella misma se preguntaba como ejecutaba esos conjuros si nadie se los había enseñado. Un grito de alegría la hizo volver a la realidad. Era Daiana que volvía sana y salva aunque con la túnica llena de barro.

Por el camino Daiana le contó a Lily su nuevo plan.

-Debemos ir al lago de la verdad.

-Pero... pero... ese lago está en Noruega, en esta época se la llama la tierra dormida porque no sale el Sol.

-Sí¿y qué?

Daiana no podía contestarse ni ella misma, pero sabía que no podía ir allí.

-Es... Me tomarás por loca. –sonrió a su compañera.- Pero es algo que sólo recuerda el corazón y no la mente. Hay algo que no sé qué es.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y cabizbaja le contestó:

-Creo que te entiendo.

Las dos niñas sonrieron. Daiana convenció a su amiga para que la acompañara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a su Sala Mayor donde Harry y Kevin estaban estudiando. Kevin se sobresaltó al ver a Daiana llena de barro:

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó al verla.

- Jugando. -contestó Lily. -Nos imaginamos una peluquería muggle, ya sabes que ellos se bañan en barro para tener el cutis fino.

En aquel momento Daiana se dio cuenta de la gran imaginación que ponía su amiga en inventar historias para salir de aprietos. Durante todos aquellos años Lily le había dado innumerables excusas para explicar dónde había estado. Ahora, Daiana sabía que Lily siempre había venido de alguna parte del bosque.

Kevin pensó que a pesar de tener 15 años aún eran muy niñas. En cambio, a Harry ese tono de voz le recordaba la vez que le dijo que paseaba cuando en realidad se adentraba en los siete bosques.

Pronto la Sala quedó desértica y las dos muchachas pudieron viajar sin ser molestadas al lago de la verdad. Las dos temían acabar apareciendo en una chimenea de Australia en vez de en Noruega, pero no ocurrió así. Una vez en el lago se detuvieron a leer un cartel que rezaba:

"Atención: Las aguas de este lago muestran una verdad con la que nos tendremos que enfrentar. Suele acarrear emociones muy fuertes. Cualquier persona que padezca alguna enfermedad del corazón, absténgase a mirar el lago."

Las dos se miraron en el lago y por la cara de terror que pusieron, se adivina que no vieron nada agradable. Decidieron volver al castillo lo más rápido posible.

Dos muchachos estaban en la biblioteca estudiando Aritmancia. Harry estaba medio dormido pero encontró un libro que le llamó la atención.

Tan dormido como estaba sólo pudo leer "…_a estas criaturas se las derrota con astucia…" _cuando Desidé los acompañó a la Sala Mayor donde se encontraron con sus amigas, que parecían mareadas y aturdidas. Todos obedecieron la orden que Desidé les dio: "A la cama inmediatamente."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aunque no recibí ningún review por el capítulo anterior, he subido éste pensando que tal vez a Elementh Reload se le pasó o así. Nunca se sabe. Por si las moscas ;)

¡Que os vaya bien!


	15. Extinciones que reaparecen

CAPÍTULO QUINCE: EXTINCIONES QUE REAPARECEN 

Los cuatro llegaron tarde a la primera clase de la mañana. No habían oído sonar el despertador y se habían quedado dormidos.

Harry estaba contento, dentro de unas horas llegarían Ron y Hermione. Comieron abundantemente y no se privaron ningún manjar. Llevaban unos días en que las horas de sueño y la comida habían quedado en segundo plano.

Harry leía despreocupadamente _Quiddicht a través de los tiempos_ por décimo novena vez sentado cómodamente en un sillón cercano a la chimenea. Por la puerta entraron repentinamente un chico pelirrojo y una chica castaña que Harry conocía muy bien. ¡Sus amigos de Hogwarts!

Se abrazaron como si las dos semanas que habían pasado separados, para ellos se hubieran convertido en siglos.

Ron y Hermione conocieron a Kevin, a Daiana y a Lily en persona y viceversa.

Se contaron mutuamente todo lo que habían descubierto. Los chicos interrumpieron la conversación; sus estómagos estaban hambrientos. Fueron al Edificio Central y tomaron unas pastas. Después acordaron enseñarles Camelot (las partes que no estaban prohibidas, claro está). Harry pensó que no disfrutaba tanto desde hacía tiempo. Una persona acompañaba a Dumbledore, quien también había decidido dar un paseo por los jardines.

-Es Snape. - dijo Hermione al ver que su amigo miraba a la figura.

-¿También ha venido?- preguntó Harry disgustado.

-Sí, nos ha quitado diez puntos por hablar en el carruaje. -refunfuñó Ron.

Harry estuvo observando a Snape durante todo el paseo, hasta que se fue y Dumbledore se quedó solo, llevaba una vara de madera para apoyarse, parecía cansado. Se sentó en un banco, cerca de los Siete Bosques. Abrió el periódico El Profeta y leyó interesadamente el artículo de la primera página. Harry rió ante la idea que le vino en mente: estaba seguro que no se inmutaría ni aunque le metieran un petardo en la túnica, pues leía tan ensimismado que parecía que quería ver algo más que las letras. Ante tal descabellada idea vio unas aves de plumaje grisáceo que volaban no muy lejos.

Le recordaban aves de stínfalos, Nimue le había enseñado a combatirlas y realmente tenían un parecido asombroso. Últimamente Harry se sorprendía de su vista, vio de forma perfecta los detalles de los extraños pájaros. Tenían unas poderosas garras, y poseían unos colmillos impropios de un ave. Harry recordó la clase de Adivinación en que estudiaron los rasgos faciales: Los ojos negros de aquellos animalejos parecían devorar a la persona con la mirada. A las aves se les unieron otras, y más. Los demás también advirtieron la presencia de esos bichos. Las aves se arremolinaron en círculo alrededor de Dumbledore, pero él no se daba cuenta.

-¡CUIDADO! -le gritó Harry. Éste se sobresaltó.

Elaine sacó su varita y acto seguido toda la pandilla estaba preparada para atacar, y así lo hicieron. Harry no encontraba la suya. ¡La había dejado en su mesilla de noche!

Todos intentaron embrujar a los pajarracos con el conjuro Impedimenta. Cayeron al suelo excepto Daiana, a quien el conjuro no le había salido bien. Ella corrió para ponerse al lado de Harry. Dumbledore les gritó:

-¡No uséis la magia!. ¡Usad la cabeza! -dijo medio acorralado por los bicharracos voladores.

En ese momento Harry recordó vagamente la frase del libro que Desidé le había quitado:_ a estas criaturas hay que vencerlas con astucia_. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Daiana, por lo que más quieras, debes recordar si hay algo que posea muchísima magia de por sí.

-No hay nada por aquí. ¿Para qué lo quieres? –preguntó atemorizada.

-Eso da igual ahora piensa. Tú conoces mejor Camelot que yo.

En cuestión de instantes Harry comprendió que sería imposible encontrar algo de gran valor mágico cerca de ahí, sin protección alguna.

Daiana se tocaba una cadena que llevaba colgada al cuello.

-¿Qué haces colocándote la cadena en un momento así? -preguntó Harry indignado.

-¡Desabróchame la cadena! -le ordenó ella nada ofendida.

Harry la obedeció y le dio la cadena.

-Ya tienes algo con poder mágico. -dijo- Aunque no sé si de mucho o poco.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Harry

-Que ya lo tienes, no te preocupes por nada más. –le chilló ella al ver que Dumbledore luchaba con su bastón contra las bestias.

-Perdóname por lo que haré, Daiana. -dijo Harry lanzando la cadena con la mitad de un medallón de rubí.

El rubí subió hacia arriba y cayó en el profundo lago que había. Los pajarracos se abalanzaron en picado sobre el medallón que cayó en el interior del lago. Las aves murieron ahogadas entre los nenúfares pegajosos que había repartidos sobre las aguas.

Ron, Hermione, Kevin y Lily empezaban a reanimarse. Todos se apiñaron alrededor de Dumbledore para ver cómo se encontraba. Estaba sentado sobre el banco, al lado del periódico. Parecía muy cansado pero tenía el rostro radiante y sus escurridizos ojos estaban llenos de gratitud.

-Me salvasteis la vida. –dijo casi sin aliento.

-No nosotros, sino ellos. -concretaron los demás señalando a Daiana y a Harry.

-Profesor, -empezó Harry- ¿Qué eran esos...esos pájaros?

-Eran Keres Negras. -respondió Dumbledore.

-Eso es imposible. -contradijo Hermione.

-Tiene razón, esas... esas aves fueron extinguidas por Godric Gryffindor. -explicó Lily.- Imagine si fue hace tiempo.

-Eso mismo creía yo también. -afirmó el director. -Pero han vuelto y podría asegurar que quieren venganza.

-¿Por qué se parecían tanto a las aves de Stínfalos? -preguntó Harry interesado.

-Eso ya no lo sé.

Los muchachos se fueron de vuelta al castillo con Dumbledore. Él habló con Harry a solas bien entrada la noche.

-Harry, tuvimos que expulsarte de Hogwarts, en ese momento no pudimos hacer otra cosa, pero hoy has demostrado que puedes volver. He hablado con Cornelius Fudge, consintió que volvieras, pero que un incidente más y...- él puso una cara que Harry supo interpretar sin palabras. -Este lugar ya no es seguro como antaño. Volverás con nosotros el domingo por la tarde. Y ahora creo que los dos deberíamos descansar. -conluyó mientras le dejaba en la puerta.

-No sé si sabré agradecérselo suficiente, profesor. Muchas gracias.- exclamó Harry antes de que Dumbledore desapareciera.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Perdón por la espera ha sido más que otras veces. Se me averió el ordenata... VV

LIBRO DE VISITAS------------------------------------ REVIEWS

**Elementh Reload:** Sip, no lo dejaste. Si alguna vez así, suelta, se te olvida, yo por si acaso lo subiré igualmente ;). Y sí, tengo msn, si quieres saberlo es ¡Hasta otra!

**Taly: **¡HOLaaa! Se acabó la espera, jejeje. Gracias por el review. Hasta otro cap, BSS!

**DeIHiOgA:** ¡Holaaa! Bienvenido a La Orden del Fénix, (otra vez, puesto que ya lo habías leído antes). Oye, por favor, no cuentes toda la historia en el review, que podía verlo alguien que no la haya leído aún¿ok? BSS!

RL-P

5 de Noviembre, 2005


	16. Espectros del presente, pasado y futuro

CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS: ESPECTROS DEL PASADO, EL PRESENTE Y EL FUTURO

Harry, al levantarse, se sintió raro. Como si le faltara una mitad de algo. Tenía ganas de volver a Hogwarts... pero también quería quedarse en Camelot. Allí estaba Elaine. Harry sentía una extraña emoción que le fluía por las venas cuando ella se le acercaba; y ahora... También estaban Daiana y Kevin...

Bajó a la Sala Mayor y todos juntos se fueron a desayunar. Al terminar decidieron pasearse por los jardines, ya que el día había amanecido soleado.

-¡Alegrad esas caras! -los intentó animar Ron. -¿Jugamos al snap explosivo?

-Ron, ¿cómo puedes pensar en juegos en un momento así? -lo riñó Hermione.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial este momento? ¿Eh, Doña Sabelotodo? -replicó Ron molesto por la riña de su buena intención.

Nadie dijo nada. Ron obtuvo como respuesta una severa mirada de Hermione.

Parecía que todos tenían algo en que pensar. Harry parecía muy preocupado. Se tocaba la cicatriz. Sentía unos retortijones y unas punzadas como si miles de lanzas le traspasaran la cabeza. Se sentía mareado, aún encontrándose de ese modo, intentaba concentrarse.

Oía el repicar de unas campanas. Sonaba muy fúnebre. ¿Tocaban por que alguien habría muerto? Cada vez las campanas se oían más y más fuerte. Los decibelios subían incesantemente, el sonido era agobiador, Harry pensó que procedían del bosque y siguió concentrándose. Entonces sintió una voz que decía: "Vuelve a casa". ¡La voz venía del bosque, seguro! Harry se tapó las orejas con las manos. Las campanas repicaban ahora con tanta intensidad que empezaba a ver las imágenes borrosas.

-Basta. –imploró suplicante. El repicar cesó al instante. Los demás lo miraron asustados.

-Debemos entrar en el bosque. -dijo Harry tajantemente con voz de ultratumba.

-Tú no... no puedes. -aseguró Daiana con voz tenue.

-Es peligroso. -afirmó Hermione.

-Más peligroso será sino voy, lo siento. -repuso él.

Harry sabía muy bien lo que decía. Sabía quién le había hablado: "Vuelve a casa". Había sido su madre.

-Lily, ¿Sabes si alguna criatura del bosque puede llevarme al lugar dónde nací?- se le ocurrió de repente.

-Sí, claro. -asintió la chica.

Los seis temblaban de pies a cabeza. Daiana incluso se mordía las uñas. Todos estaban blancos como el papel. Lily sacó su llave. (-¿De dónde la habrá sacado? -se preguntaba Harry.) Entraron por el Bosque de Invierno. Llegaron al gran valle. En medio se alzaba un gran árbol. Hermione parecía muy angustiada.

-Yo conozco ese árbol. -informó ella. - Es un árbol para viajar ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero tan sólo pueden utilizarlo los elegidos. Una vez intenté ir a un sitio y no quiso llevarme.

Estaban delante del árbol; todos empujaron la puerta y al fin después de mucho esfuerzo se abrió, dejando entrever varios miles de hojas que crecían dentro del viejo árbol y actuaban como cortinas.

Harry se adelantó. Entonces oyó más pasos detrás de él.

-Necesito ir contigo. -pidió Daiana, haciendo hincapié en la primera palabra.

Harry intentó oponerse alegando que podía ser peligroso pero no sirvió de nada porque ya no se veía. Estaba solo en la oscuridad más absoluta. Poco a poco se reincorporó. Halló un pequeño castillo en ruinas. Se encontraba de nuevo en un valle pero no había ningún ser viviente. Eso era totalmente cierto, excepto que estaba un hombre muy parecido a él. Estaba como difuso, como si delante de él hubiera una pared translúcida que sólo dejaba atisbar ciertos rasgos de aquel hombre. Los colores de aquel individuo se veían borrosos y grisáceos.

-Harry. Soy Godric. Godric Gryffindor.

A Harry le faltó poco para que sus piernas desertaran de su función de mantenerle en pie pues la sorpresa había sido demasiado fuerte. Se mantuvo rígido e inseguro.

-Éste fue mi castillo, y lo fue también el de tus padres. -comentó con su voz, la cual resonó en los oídos de Harry. Aquel era el castillo de sus padres...

-Harry, debes encontrar la esencia de la vida. -prosiguió Godric.

Estaba cada vez más confuso. ¿Esencia de la vida?

-Debes encontrar el arma para derrotar a Voldemort. Si encuentras el arma, podrás derrotar al heredero de Slytherin. Si encuentras el arma, habrá incluso armonía en disonancia.

Dicho esto la imagen desapareció. No obstante, habían pasado numerosas cosas interesantes aparte de este encuentro:

Daiana se encontraba en un pasadizo oscuro iluminado por varias antorchas. En medio del pasillo había un precioso mueble de marquetería, sobre el cual había un hermoso jarrón lleno de flores. Junto a él, un portarretratos con la imagen de una mujer muy bella. La chica cogió la foto y la depositó en el bolsillo de su túnica. De repente otra vez estaba en el valle con los demás amigos, algo más calmados al ver que uno de los dos había vuelto.

Después de varios minutos de tensión, Harry volvía a estar allí. Se encontraba tan mareado, cansado, confundido y exhausto que entendía perfectamente a Dumbledore cuando utilizaba el pensadero. Ojalá él también tuviera uno.

Todos volvieron de nuevo al castillo. Ron, Kevin, Hermione y Elaine estaban muertos de hambre. Daiana y Harry tenían cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse que por sus estómagos. Muy pronto otro problema se les iba a echar encima. No a todos ellos, pero sí a Elaine.

Se paró un momento para beber un poco de agua del río, cuando una cara horripilante se le apareció:

-No te pareces a tus padres. Te estás engañando a ti misma. Recuérdalo.

Ella, con la cara horrorizada por el susto, cogió una piedra que tenía al lado y la echó al río. La imagen se desvaneció.

-Jamás seré como tú. Jamás. -espetó al río con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

Al llegar al castillo todos comieron excepto Daiana. Una vez en su habitación se tumbó sobre la cama llorando desconsoladamente. Repetía para sí: ¿Porqué a mí no me quisisteis?. ¿Porqué yo nunca estuve contigo?. ¿Porqué sólo le queríais a él?

El llanto amargo de Daiana pronto terminó en un sueño plagado de pesadillas.

Abajo, en la Sala Mayor, los demás preparaban los últimos detalles del viaje.

-Escribidnos todo lo que ocurra. - le decía Harry unas mil veces a Kevin.

-Pareces un disco rayado. -le contestó él.

-Tiene razón. -le apoyó Ron, mirando de reojo a Lily. -Desde que ha conocido a su enamorada se ha vuelto muy repetitivo.

Harry intentó protestar, pero ante la insistencia de sus amigos terminó por aceptar sus irónicas insinuaciones y no discutió más.

-Toma, intenta saber qué quiere decir. -le dijo Lily, entregándole un trozo de pergamino a Hermione.

Ella lo cogió y desvió la vista hacia los enrojecidos ojos de la chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Hermione temiendo una mentira como respuesta.

-Oh, sí... claro...

Daiana bajó corriendo las escaleras con una sonrisa fingida, pero radiante. Ella no permitiría que sus amigos supieran nada de lo que ella sabía. Era un secreto que sólo ella debía saber.

Ayudaron a Harry a recoger sus cosas y después se pasaron la tarde jugando tal y como Ron había querido desde un principio. Poco a poco todos se fueron a dormir. Harry quería quedarse solo para pensar en eso de la armonía en disonancia y la esencia de la vida. Daiana por su parte quería pensar en su infancia.

Una vez solos los dos, parecía que se querían echar mutuamente. Daiana recorría la sala sin parar como si una maldición no le permitiera quedarse quieta, de repente se quedó embobada mirando la Luna.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –comenzó Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que sé? -dijo ella haciendo un juego de palabras.

-Me recuerdas a Selene, la diosa griega. Me recuerdas a ella mirando la Luna tan ensimismada.

-Tú me recuerdas a... bueno, quizás un día te lo diga.- añadió misteriosamente.

En esos momentos Dumbledore entró en la Sala. Ya era hora de volver a Hogwarts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un nuevo final. Quizás haya parecido que he tardado más en subir ha sido por problemas referentes al ordenador e internet… VV Siempre dando por saco…

LIBRO DE VISITAS--------------------------- REVIEWS

**Khye **:HOlaa! Vaya, me alegro de que aunque hayas leído el sexto (yo he preferido no hacerlo) quieras continuar leyendo mi fic. Gracias por el review. BSS!

**Elementh Reload:** ¡¡Holaa! De acueeeerdo…. No te digo que alguna vez que me pilles de buenas no te ponga dos ;P. Pero tengo que volver a la normalidad en el ordenador, y ahora no puedo hacerlo. Quizás en el siguiente. BSS!

RL-P

14 de Noviembre


	17. La vuelta a Hogwarts

* * *

CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: LA VUELTA A HOGWARTS

Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de sus tres amigos de Camelot. Traspasaron los jardines y se subieron a un carruaje inmenso que en realidad eran dos unidos. Dumbledore y Snape se sentaron juntos en la parte delantera. Harry Ron y Hermione detrás.

Harry les fue contando lo de Snida y Snada, la visita a la casa de Remus, les contó todo en conjunto. Ron alucinaba por las aventuras que habían hecho con un poco de celos; en cambio Hermione estaba asustada por las cosas que Harry decía, pero su inteligencia trazaba una especie de esquema comprendiendo muchas cosas que Harry hubiera estado encantado de saber.

-¿Y si dormimos un rato? Estoy muerto de sueño.- propuso Ron.

-Sí, deberíamos.-asintió Harry.

-Esperad. -dijo Hermione bajando la voz. Les indicó que callaran. El carruaje no estaba insonorizado, así que de un compartimento al otro se podía escuchar la conversación que Dumbledore y Snape mantenían:

-Tenemos perfeccionar ese conjuro. Voldemort empieza a sospechar.

-Tengo un plan. Para que puedas guardar nuestros secretos y no tengas que decírselos a Voldemort cuando estás bajo los efectos del conjuro...

Al llegar a esa parte los caballos relincharon fuertemente por un bache pronunciado y no pudieron oír de qué conjuro se trataba.

-¡Maldita sea!-maldijo Hermione contrariada.

Al seguir escuchando:

- ...sería casi imposible que tuvieras que revelar los secretos. El conjuro estaría escondido tras otros encantamientos del Disimulo y quizás alguno de Escondimiento. Claro que deben ser los más potentes.

Los dos callaron. El carruaje había parado. Ron se asomó disimuladamente tras la cortina para ver qué pasaba. Había varias personas y todas ellas subieron al carruaje.

-Mundungus, siéntate por favor y tú, Remus, por aquí.-decía Dumbledore.

Los tres estaban estupefactos. ¿Lupin volvía a Hogwarts?

-Arabella¿te sabría mal sentarte con los chicos? No te molestarán, seguro que están dormidos.-continuó Dumbledore.

-Seguro. Sino seguirían parloteando como siempre. Ese silencio es impropio de ellos.-comentó Snape, que no desaprovechaba ninguna ocasión para dejar mal a Harry y todo aquél que lo acompañara.

La tal Arabella se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y entró en su compartimento.

Los tres se hicieron los dormidos. Ella se sentó y echó un vistazo al compartimento.

-Como sé que no estáis dormidos podríamos charlar un rato. -dijo despreocupadamente.

Abrieron los ojos, y un poco avergonzados, se presentaron:

-Yo soy Arabella, Arabella Figg.

-¿Usted es la hija de una señora que vive en Privet Drive, en Surrey?-preguntó Harry sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, soy su hija.-contestó.

-Señorita Figg, -dijo Hermione sin pensarlo.-¿a qué va a ir a Hogwarts?- a continuación se puso un poco roja, ya que no había sido muy cortés la forma en la qué había preguntado.

-Seré la profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas-respondió ella sin darle importancia. –A propósito, no me gusta que me llaméis señorita Figg. Llamadme Arabella.

-De acuerdo.-asintieron los tres.

-¿No se encuentra bien Hagrid?-preguntó Harry un tanto alarmado.

-Se encuentra bien, no es por eso. Le ha pedido unas vacaciones a Dumbledore.-dijo ella soltándose la coleta.

-¿Vacaciones en pleno curso?-la desafió Hermione.

-Lo siento. Dumbledore ya me avisó de que erais muy perspicaces. ¡Qué metedura de pata! Debí inventar una excusa mejor.-dijo sin parecer tan preocupada como sus palabras.

-¿Excusa?-preguntó Harry incrédulo- ¿Por qué no nos quiere decir la verdad?

-¡Basta de cháchara!. ¡A dormir! Mañana tienen pociones a primera hora de la mañana y no quiero que nadie se duerma en mi clase. -vociferó Snape oportuno.

-Ya lo habéis oído. -dijo Arabella bajando la voz. -Buenas noches.

Hermione y Ron pronto se durmieron pero Harry no podía. ¿Tendría que consultarle a la Sra Pomfrey ese insomnio, se preguntaba Harry.

Iba observando a Arabella. Era realmente una mujer extraña. Tenía los cabellos de colores irregulares, tonos caoba, cobrizos, castaños y rubio oscuro. Aunque su pelo era tan variado conseguía un tono uniforme. No era alta, pero tampoco baja. Tenía los ojos azulados aunque tirando a violeta o a veces a turquesa, dependiendo de dónde viniera la luz. Llevaba también una túnica algo extraña (para variar). Era azul marino. Pero lo que más extrañó a Harry fue cuando ella dejó su equipaje. Todo parecía normal: se levantó, dejó su baúl arriba junto al de Harry, al levantar sus brazos como es lógico las mangas de su túnica retrocedieron dejando al desnudo sus brazos. Entonces en medio de la oscuridad Harry vio una luz. Una luz que provenía de uno de sus brazos. La luz de la Luna que se filtraba vagamente por las cortinas e iluminaba un tatuaje que resplandecía ¡Una luz que venía de su antebrazo izquierdo!

Harry no figuró bien la imagen del tatuaje pero estaba casi completamente seguro que era la marca de las Fuerzas del Mal. No lo podía creer. ¡Arabella era una mortífaga!

Ahora la mente de Harry volvía a estar intranquila. Muchas preguntas nuevas sin respuesta se le volvían a plantear.

¿Sería Arabella, al igual que Snape, una persona que se unió al lado de Dumbledore antes del descenso de Voldemort?. ¿Porqué Dumbledore confiaría en ella?. ¿Por qué les habría mentido sobre el tema de Hagrid?. ¿Qué hacía Lupin en Hogwarts?. ¿Quién era Mundungus? Y lo más importante ¿para qué iban con ellos?

Pensó durante horas infinitas teorías para dar respuestas a tan intrigantes preguntas. Desgraciadamente, cada respuesta se iba volviendo más descabellada que la anterior y Harry decidió dejar de pensar en ello, pues sino uno podía volverse loco.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vale, problemillas y problemillas, no he podido hacer nada. Así que subo ahora y esta vez pondré el dieciocho también, para que no se enfaden conmigo

Por cierto, recomiendo a todos, por inútil que sea, que no os perdáis El cáliz de fuego¡¡es bestial!

LIBRO DE VISITAS--------------------------------- REVIEWS

**Elementh Reload:** El anterior fue un cap algo raro, sí, pero tampoco es muy relevante, así que no lo pienses mucho. BSS!

**DeIHiOgA**: Ya sé que es poco probable que alguien lea los reviews, pero por si yo lo dije por si acaso y si alguien lo lee por propia voluntad no es mi problema, la verdad. No he podido pasarme por tu fic porque no sé dónde está. Regístrate al mandar el review y así podré meterme en tu bio y ver tu fic. BSS!

26 de Noviembre

RL-P


	18. Un robo revelador

CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: UN ROBO REVELADOR

Habían transcurrido dos días. Harry tenía estrictamente prohibido quebrantar la más mínima norma del colegio. Se lo habían prohibido tanto Dumbledore, como Sirius y Remus y también curiosamente Arabella. Quizás estaría fingiendo o lo decía de verdad. Snape (faltaría más) también se lo había recordado aunque de un modo más brusco y amenazador.

-El famoso Harry Potter -había dicho.- se ha salvado infinidad de veces de ser expulsado, pero si noto cualquier sospecha, por minúscula que sea, me encargaré yo mismo de que_no_ lo expulsen del colegio.

Snape paró en secó y fijó la mirada en un punto. Harry penó que su profesor ya había terminado el discurso y flipaba en colores. ¡Snape lo iba a encubrir si algo salía mal! Algo fallaba….

Y, desafortunadamente, eso era menos probable que un centauro respondiera algo en concreto a una pregunta, Snape añadió:

-No me encargaría de que lo expulsaran a otro colegio. Me encargaría de que lo expulsaran del mundo mágico.

De todos modos los tres amigos ya planeaban como adueñarse del libro _Personajes tan antiguos que no se sabe si existieron_. Sin duda se hallaba en la sección restringida por su antigüedad, y a algo más que no explicaba el índice de libros de la biblioteca. A Hermione le había costado mucho trabajo enterarse en qué libro se hallaba alguna explicación sobre las Tres Hilanderas, pero aún había sido más difícil encontrarlo en las listas de la biblioteca, ya que la letra del bibliotecario que hace muchísimos años lo inscribió era francamente horrible.

Sentados el martes por la noche, solos en la Sala común de Gryffindor, establecían un plan para conseguir el libro.

-Podríamos entrar este jueves, ya que tenemos visita a Hogsmeade. Nos quedamos aquí y lo hacemos. -propuso Hermione.

A Harry le agradó la idea, así no tendría que quedarse solo.

-Utilizaremos la capa invisible.-añadió él.

-Claro, -afirmó Ron.- pero os olvidáis un detalle: la biblioteca está cerrada con un conjuro y no sabemos desactivarlo.

-Te equivocas. - aseguró Hermione sacando un grueso libro de su maleta.-En la página 354 del libro _Hechizos avanz..._

-Corta el rollo, ¿quieres?-dijo Ron, molesto por cómo Hermione le había hablado.

-Muy bien, listo, a ver que dices tú. -le retó ella ofendida y enfadada a la vez.

-¡Qué plomo! Perdone su majestad la prefecta. -dijo burlándose.

-Bebé. -masculló Hermione. -Propio de un niño de tres años.- se retiró el pelo de la cara y prosiguió de mejor humor. -En el libro dice que con el contrahechizo _Opendor_ se puede quitar el encantamiento que protege la puerta de la biblioteca.

Harry se distrajo unos momentos pensando en Arabella. Tenía que contarles lo que

había visto.

-Ron, Hermione. Tengo algo que deciros. -empezó Harry yéndose por las ramas.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Hermione con el rostro sombrío.

-El día que volvimos a Hogwarts. Arabella. Yo le vi...

-Bueno, qué viste?-preguntó Ron exaltado.

Hermione no parecía contenta, como si adivinara lo que Harry iba a decir.

-Creí que eran imaginaciones mías. ¿Tú también la viste?

-Sí.-contestó Harry secamente.

-¿Me diréis de una vez qué pasa?-preguntó Ron al borde de la exasperación.

-Arabella es una mortífaga. -contestó Hermione.

-¿Que qué?-repitió Ron.

-Eso.-atajó Harry que no tenía ganas de dar muchas explicaciones sin contar que no las tenía. – Y no entiendo nada. Cada vez tenemos más cabos sueltos. -dijo apesadumbrado

Los tres se fueron a dormir. Extrañamente Harry se durmió justo al echarse en la cama. Aunque no hubiera nadie en la Sala común de Gryffindor, una persona no podía dormir.

Una chica pelirroja de cuarto año se había despertado sobresaltada de un sueño muy extraño:

Sonaban campanas. Tocaban porque alguien había muerto. Alguien debería enfrentarse a algo. Alguien estaba enfermo.

Ginny no pudo dormir sin despertarse sudorosa del mismo sueño, cada vez más terrorífico.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos pensaban ir a Hogsmeade al día siguiente, pero el trío aventurero se quedaba. A Harry y a Ron les había costado que Sean, Neville y los demás se tragaran las excusas por las cuales se quedaban.

Recorrían el pasadizo con la capa invisible puesta consultando a cada instante el mapa del merodeador. Se encontraban delante de la puerta de la biblioteca. Al decir los tres al unísono_ opendor_ la puerta se abrió silenciosamente. Hermione se escurrió tras las estanterías. Los minutos pasaban incesantemente. Harry tenía las manos sudorosas.

-¡Harry!. ¡Harry!-le gritó Ron.-Tenemos un grave problema acercándose.

-¿Qué, cómo, cuál, dónde?

Ron miró sorprendido a su amigo ¿En qué estaría pensando Harry? No había tiempo para preguntarle.

-Harry, Flich se acerca.

Flich seguía caminando hacia la biblioteca. Venía a paso ligero.

-Lo encontré.-salió triunfante Hermione de detrás de una estantería.

-¡Corre debajo de la capa!-le dijo Ron angustiado.

Pero ¡desgracia!. ¡Se les acababa de caer la capa! No tenían suficiente tiempo para recogerla, ponerse bajo ella y huir.

La puerta se empezaba a abrir. Hubiera sido glorioso para Flich encontrarlos de ese modo: Hermione con un libro de la sección restringida, Harry y Ron agachados para coger la capa. La puerta se abrió de par en par, pero sorprendentemente Flich encontró vacía la biblioteca.

Ron y Hermione estaban en Hogsmeade. Hermione tenía el libro en sus manos. Harry se encontraba en medio del pasadizo secreto que había tras la escultura de la bruja tuerta, ¿qué había pasado?

Eso mismo se preguntaba Hermione. ¿Cómo se habían aparecido?. A parte del mero hecho de que en Hogwarts no se podía ellos tampoco sabían. Ron y ella estaban tan paralizados del susto, que no advirtieron que alguien les estaba observando.

-¿Qué hace ahí agachada?-preguntó McGonagall.

-Eh...pues...yo…

-Es que Hermione se había caído. -salió Ron en su defensa. Hermione se levantó intentando ocultar el libro con las manos.

-Pero señorita Granger, creo que usted no vino en el compartimento de los prefectos ¿a que no?

-Es que... ¿sabe? ...yo...llegué...

Un chico salió de detrás de la profesora Mcgonagall. Parecía tranquilo.

-Oh, lo siento profesora. La culpa es mía, no debí convencer a Hermione para que viniera.

Aquel chico era Bryan. Ron parecía que iba a estallar de repente.

-¿Qué quiere decir? Explíquese.-ordenó la mujer.

-Hermione no se encontraba muy bien, me dijo que le dolía mucho la pierna. Yo la animé a que viniera diciéndole que pasaría un buen rato. Ahora veo que me equivocaba. Ya ha visto profesora le duele tanto la pierna que no puede mantenerse de pie.

-Claro. -dijo McGonagall más calmada- Ya sabía yo que había una buena explicación para esto. Pero, ¿qué lleva ahí, señorita Granger?

Entonces Ron estornudó lo más ruidosamente que pudo gracias a uno de los caramelos de pimienta de sus hermanos.

-¡Señor Weasley! Va a constiparse más. ¡Qué inconsciente! ¡Venir sin capa y con un resfriado así!

Hermione y Bryan aprovecharon la confusión para cambiar la tapa del libro.

-Sólo traje _Aventuras por el lago de los enanos_. Ya sabe usted que es una de las mejores novelas de Walter Murray.-dijo Hermione recobrando el habla.

-Un gran libro. También lo leí.-aseguró la profesora en un tono así como recordando los viejos tiempos. - Creo que no están en condiciones para quedarse aquí. Vayan a tomar algo caliente en el bar y no se les ocurra salir hasta la hora de vuelta al colegio.

La profesora se fue deprisa porque uno de tercero había hechizado a otro alumno. El pobre no podía moverse a causa del _Locomotor Mortis_ con que le habían embrujado.

Hermione ya iba a darle las gracias a Bryan por lo que había hecho, cuando su mirada la hizo callar:

-No me lo agradezcas. No sé cómo has llegado aquí y no quiero saberlo. Sea como sea no volváis a presentaros aquí sea cual sea la forma en que lo habéis hecho hoy. Bien volando con una escoba o... como sea. -parecía que a Bryan le había dado un colapso con tanto _sea._

-Aunque quisiéramos no podríamos venir como vinimos hoy.

Esta frase de Hermione era totalmente cierta. Ella y Ron regresaron al castillo por el pasadizo donde encontraron a Harry esperándolos. Decidieron llegar al dormitorio de los chicos en Gryffindor para empezar a hablar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lo prometido es deuda, amigos. ¡Hasta la próxima:D

26 de Noviembre

RL-P


	19. Cosas en las que pensar

CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE: COSAS EN LAS QUE PENSAR

Los tres amigos estaban muy alterados por la conversación que mantenían en el dormitorio mientras los demás estaban en Hogsmeade.

-Harry, en Hogwarts uno no puede desaparecerse. Además, no sabemos aparecernos. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada, Hermione.-dijo Harry con voz cansina después de repetírselo por lo menos unas veinte veces.- ¿Porqué crees que fui yo?

Harry creía que le explotaría la cabeza en miles de pedazos si las cosas seguían así.

Ron parecía que iba a estallar de celos, que contenía en consideración aquel embrollo en el que estaba metido su mejor amigo.

Con todo el jaleo que había conllevado el libro terminó olvidado en un rincón.

-Tenemos qué saber lo que te está ocurriendo Harry. -dijo Hermione muy seria.

-Podemos preguntarle a Dumbledore. -propuso Ron.

-No. -cortó Harry. -Esto es algo que debo descubrir yo solo.

Hermione y Ron empezaron a irse. Nadie debía notar que habían llegado mucho antes al castillo. Aquel atardecer Harry tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar que no tenía ni la más remota idea de por donde empezar a digerirlas y entenderlas.

Para colmar la saturación de problemas había llegado una lechuza marrón que agitaba sus patitas contra la ventana y ululaba reclamando atención. Se trataba de una carta de Camelot que no traía muy buenas noticias.

_Querido Harry:_

_Nos gustaría escribirte pudiéndote contar noticias menos preocupantes, pero la realidad es de otra forma._

_Elaine sigue yendo a los siete bosques. No ha dormido ni una sola noche desde que te fuiste, pues estoy segura de que se va al anochecer y vuelve al despuntar el alba._

_El otro día, en Pociones, cuando me entregaba un vaso de bilis de armadillo, vi que tiene las manos llenas de cortes y arañazos. Seguimos sin entender nada de la pista del ídolo y todo eso._

_Esperamos que estés bien._

_Daiana_

Harry vio que había otras dos cartas. Una de Kevin y la otra de Lily. Harry pensó que explicarían lo mismo pero con diferentes versiones. Harry creyó que la de Kevin era la más cierta de todas. Más preguntas se añadían a la inmensa lista negra de las que desconocían la respuesta. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría aquello?

Lo mejor sería darse una vuelta por el campo de quiddicht, pensó, ya que a la mañana siguiente antes de empezar las clases tendrían partido contra los de Slytherin.

A Harry le costó mucho dormirse, pero hacia las cuatro de la madrugada lo había conseguido, no sin dar vueltas a sus pensamientos. El sueño no duró mucho ya que Ron le sacudió hacia las seis porque tenía que acudir al partido.

-Tenemos que ganar. -dijo Harry a su equipo.

-Venga, vamos, ya sabemos que somos mejores que la mierda de equipo de Malfoy.-replicó Fred.

-Aunque últimamente quiera ser nuestro amigo.-recordó George.

-Gracias por vuestra valoración, chicos.- se rió Ron.

El partido empezó. Lee Jordan era el locutor y no hacía falta apostillar que siempre sus palabras estaban a favor de Gryffindor.

Qué buen capitán es Harry. Ni el mismísimo Oliver Wood hubiera planificado una táctica tan buena como la que acabamos de presenciar. Angelina se la pasa a Gilbert y... ¡Perfecto¡ Gryffindor va ganando 70 a 0!. Fred golpea una bludger descarriada y…. ¡menudo golpe ha sufrido el idiota de Malfoy!

-¡Jordan¡Guarda esa lengua!- le riñó la profesora McGonagall como de costumbre.

Lo siento, profesora, pero ¡Eh, Eh Falta¡El asqueroso de Flint por poco no tira a Angelina¡Será...! Pero Lee no dijo nada más porque estaba asombrado al igual que todo el colegio y no era para menos.

Todas las escobas de ambos equipos se habían transformado en horripilantes ¡serpientes! Las serpientes levitaban y fluían en el aire a sus anchas. Harry recordaba a esas serpientes muy bien porque las había visto en sueños. Había soñado con todas y cada una de ellas. En sus pesadillas estaban montadas por los mortífagos pero ahora...

Dumbledore y todos los profesores estaban bajo sus pies pero no había forma de controlar la situación. Todo el público estaba alborotado mientras varias personas volaban sobre serpientes, con todas las consecuencias derivadas de ello.

A Harry no le quedaba otra opción que utilizar uno de los recursos que más odiaba pero sin embargo el único que podía arreglar dicha situación.

Los gritos de terror inundaban el estadio, varias personas se habían desmayado por la impresión. Harry debía actuar. Empezó a decirles a las horrendas bichas que aterrizaran en el suelo. Las serpientes como si de forma repentina se hubieran vuelto sumisas, obedecieron las órdenes dictadas en pársel.

Los ofidios descendieron y los atemorizados jugadores fueron apartados del campo.

Los profesores redujeron a las serpientes y las ataron con sogas para ser puestas en varias cajas de metal irrompible.

Ron y Hermione ya se habían reunido con Harry. Iban a preguntarle qué había sucedido cuando una luz marrón venida más o menos de Harry, había dejado a Hermione inconsciente.

Ron se arrodilló jadeante a su lado y Harry pudo ver la mirada de odio que su amigo le dirigió. Aquello significaría el fin de su amistad.

Pero¿cómo explicarle? Harry no había provocado aquella luz, ni las serpientes ni nada. No tuvo tiempo de transmitirle lo que pensaba, ya que Dumbledore lo había cogido por un brazo mientras McGonagall ponía en orden la situación ayudada por Nimue.

Harry conocía al dedillo los pasadizos por los que Dumbledore le guiaba. Conducían a una gárgola que daba paso al despacho del director.

-Ostras saltarinas.

Aquella debía ser la contraseña para llegar al despacho, pues la gárgola se apartó. Después llegaron McGonagall, Nimue y Snape. El profesor OSullivan y la profesora Sprout quedaron bajo el cargo de llevar a todos los alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes y restablecer el orden y Arabella debía llevar a todos aquellos que se encontraban mal para que la señora Pomfrey los curara.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó Dumbledore con voz más grave de lo normal.

-Yo..no..-Harry se aclaró la garganta a la vez que las ideas y dijo seguro de sí mismo. - Yo no he hecho nada.

-Y entonces qué ha pasad...-empezaba McGonagall.

-Quisiera saber quién.-interrumpió Dumbledore a la vez que dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro.

-No ha podido ser él.-dijo Snape defendiendo a Harry.- Aunque esté en quinto no podría transfigurar tantas escobas en serpientes.

-Yo misma dudo que pudiera. -afirmó McGonagall, ella sabía hasta donde podían llegar los límites de la magia, además teniendo en cuenta que Harry sólo tenía quince años.

-¿Qué le sucedió a la señorita Granger?-preguntó Dumbledore.

Harry recordó la mirada llena de odio que Ron le dirigió.

-Una luz marrón abatió a Hermione pero yo no lo hice. No hice nada.-respondió Harry como si el mundo se le cayera encima.

Harry volvió a la sala común. Nadie osaba acercársele, si alguien le miraba parecía que tenía los ojos desorbitados. Harry cruzó corriendo la sala y se tumbó de un salto sobre su cama y empezó a llorar. ¿Porqué él?. ¿Porqué todos aquellos problemas tenían que venirle a él?. ¿Por qué no podía ser una persona como las demás, sin tener que afrontar contrariedades superiores a sus fuerzas? Se sentía completamente desesperado. Y no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que Hermione tardaría bastante en recuperarse, y de que además sería exactamente el mismo tiempo que Ron tardaría en aceptar que él no había tenido nada que ver.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LIBRO DE VISITAS------------------------------------------ REVIEWS

**Elementh Reload:** Holaa! No pasa nada si tardas en mandarme el review, soy de naturaleza paciente, jeje . Espero que se hallan solucionado tus problemas con el cable. BSS!

---

8 de Diciembre de 2005

RL-P


	20. El viento que ayudó a escribir un libro

CAPÍTULO VEINTE: EL VIENTO QUE AYUDÓ A ESCRIBIR UN LIBRO EN BLANCO

Ron había acusado a Harry de lo que le había hecho a Hermione. Harry comprendía perfectamente a Ron y se preguntaba a él si no actuaría del mismo modo si se encontrara en la situación de su amigo.

Sirius le había escrito, pero Harry no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Dejó las clases de Nimue, empezó a perder el apetito.

Hermione no se recuperaba. La habían embrujado con un doble maleficio: estaban separadas su mente y su alma de su cuerpo y yacía como un ser inerte en una de las camas de la enfermería a la espera de que Dumbledore encontrara un contrahechizo efectivo. Recordaba demasiado a cuando había estado petrificada en el segundo curso.

Mientras, Harry se hallaba sumido en una tristeza descomunal. Le parecía encontrarse en un pozo oscuro y sin salida rodeado de miles de dementores, cuando en realidad estaba completamente solo. Le parecía que sería incapaz de volver a sentirse feliz.

Caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts cuando vio algo que brillaba dentro del lago. Oía unos gemidos desesperados que provenían del lago, aquellos gemidos le recordaban a él mismo hallándose en su pozo oscuro gritando auxilio para encontrar la luz que necesitaba.

Harry miró bien a su alrededor. No había nadie allí.

-_Accio luz del lago._

Una botella de cristal salió de las aguas. Dentro contenía una sustancia blanquinosa, plateada y grisácea que se revolvía incansablemente. Harry descorchó la botella. Un viento suave y apacible que le acariciaba las mejillas salió del recipiente.

-Gracias. -susurró un voz como un eco.-Gracias, Harry Potter.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Harry al vacío,

-Soy uno de los vientos del oeste. Soy Céfiro.

-¿De verdad se puede encerrar al viento?-inquirió él.

-Oh...Claro... Todo puede ser encerrado. Incluso la esperanza.

-¿Qué..?.¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sólo digo ciertos rumores que me comunicaron los demás vientos sobre un niño que perdió, entre otras cosas, la esperanza.

Harry sabía que Céfiro se refería a él, pero no podía seguir hablando sobre el tema ya que notaba en falta una parte de sí muy importante.

-¿Qué estás buscando, Harry Potter?-dijo Céfiro con su suave voz. - Estás buscando el deseo de vivir quizás...-afirmó como si preguntara.

Ciertamente era eso lo que Harry había perdido y no sabía donde empezarlo a buscar, ya que por otra parte tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para intentarlo.

-¿Quién te encerró?-preguntó él intentando desviarse a un tema menos filosófico.

-El Mago Tenebroso. Lord Voldemort.-pronunció el viento. -Te debo la vida, Harry Potter.

-¿La vida? El viento no puede morir.-contestó Harry melancólico.

-Claro que puede, Harry Potter. Claro que puede. Puede morir de soledad, al igual que las personas.

Harry comprendió que él se encontraba sumido en la soledad más absoluta y rodeado de la tristeza más profunda. Céfiro interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-A cambio de tu ayuda voy a darte dos consejos: "_Conoceréis la verdad y la verdad os hará libres"_ dice el Libro más grande jamás escrito. Otra cosa, Harry Potter, una de las tres Hilanderas una vez me dijo: "_Un muchacho de cabellos de ébano escribirá su historia a través de los pensamientos de otra persona. Una mujer la escribirá_."-explicó Céfiro- Harry Potter, las Hilanderas jamás se han equivocado. Posees una gran imaginación que te crea fantasmas que te impiden ver la luz, pero paradójicamente tu creatividad y valentía te ayudarán a salir del pozo en el que te encuentras. Deja de preguntar de si debes estar en este mundo o no. La vida es para vivirla, tal y como nos ha sido asignada. Tu vida tan sólo acaba de empezar.

Diciendo estás palabras, el viento del oeste partió a realizar la vida para la cual había sido destinado.

Harry necesitó unos segundos para percatarse de que Céfiro se había ido. Entonces comprendió.

Se dirigió velozmente hacia el castillo. Se tumbó en la cama donde ya sabía que encontraría un libro con las páginas todavía de un blanco inmaculado. Cogió su pluma, la mojó en el tintero y empezó a escribir:

_Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_

_El niño que vivió_

_El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran personas completamente normales, gracias a Dios. Eran las únicas personas..._

Así Harry empezó a contar su historia. Cuando las fuerzas le abandonaron cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Os voy a poner otro como regalo navideño, jeje . . ¡Paraque luego vengáis y no me dejéis reviews! Qué malos sois todos ¬¬

20 de Diciembre


	21. El descubrimiento

CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO: EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE LUPIN, ARABELLA Y HERMIONE

Harry volvió a recobrar su apetito, volvió a las clases de Nimue e intentó mantenerse alegre repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras de Céfiro: "Conoceréis la verdad y la verdad os hará libres."

Harry salía de una de las clases de Nimue cuando se cruzó con Arabella, quien lo invitó a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, por que aquel día era especialmente frío.

-Creo que estás pasando por un mal momento.-comentó Arabella.

Harry asintió sin probar un sorbo del chocolate.

-Estoy segura de que tú no hiciste nada.-aseguró ella.-Tengo la esperanza de que cuando Hermione despierte me confirme una cosa. -agregó pensativa.

Harry volvió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Allí tuvo que encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de Ron, pero ciertas palabras lo animaron:

-Ron, ¿cómo puedes creer que Harry hiciera algo así? Es absurdo.- decía Fred.

-Pensaba que valorabas más a tus amigos.- le reprochó George.

Harry subió a su habitación para estudiar y encontró una nota prendida en una de las cortinas de la ventana.

_Esta es la última vez que te ayudo._

_Scribium im future_

_Phiske Mente corporeus_

Aquella escritura no era humana era... era del viento. ¡Era de Céfiro!. ¿Para qué servirían esos conjuros?

Harry se puso a mirar por la ventana. Caían suavemente numerosos copos de nieve.

Harry fue a la enfermería para visitar a su querida amiga. Allí estaba, tan pálida como los copos de nieve que caían tras la ventana, y tanto o más fría que ellos. Rígida y sin vida. Harry desdobló el papel escrito por el viento.

_Phiske mente corporeus_

Harry entendió al ver a Hermione estirada en la cama. Fue directamente al pasadizo en el que se hallaba la desaliñada gárgola que precedía el paso al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Ostras Saltarinas.-le espetó Harry.

Afortunadamente la contraseña no había cambiado y encontró al director hablando con Snape.

-¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?-preguntó el odioso profesor de Pociones.

Harry no contestó y le dio el trozo de pergamino al director.

Dumbledore leyó el pergamino varias veces. Después miró a Harry y le sonrió a la vez que se levantaba.

Dumbledore, Snape y Harry fueron a la enfermería. Allí le aplicaron el contramaleficio a Hermione, que despertó de su letargo al instante.

-¡Harry!. ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Y las serpientes?

-Te has quedado bastante atrás.-bromeó Harry.-Es un poco largo y confuso de explicar.-dijo simplemente, abatido, pensando que Hermione opinaría igual que Ron.

Después de iniciar el relato (no sin que Madame Pomfrey replicara que Hermione necesitaba descanso) Hermione sólo sonrió. La chica abrazó a su amigo fuertemente. Harry se sentía algo incómodo, pero devolvió el abrazo. Al fin y al cabo eran amigos. Hermione sentía la necesidad de comunicarle que estaba agradecida y confiaba en él.

Cenó en la enfermería, pero no dejó marchar a Harry por que quería discutir con él ciertos asuntos.

-¿Ron creyó que tú me echaste el maleficio?

-Sí. -contestó Harry con ese tono melancólico que llevaba encima esos días.

-Pero no fuiste tú. Recuerdo que la luz vino de otro lado.-dictaminó Hermione pensativamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, ella volvió a la Sala Común radiante y preparada para estudiar más duro que nunca. Harry creía que Ron volvería a ser el mismo con la llegada de Hermione, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Ron intentó ponerla en contra de Harry. No quería aceptar de ninguna manera que Harry no era culpable.

En Hogwarts se había descubierto que alguien había robado un valioso libro de la biblioteca; pero nadie sabía quién había sido. Hermione tenía el libro guardado dentro de su diario, ya que lo había transfigurado en una flor seca con anterioridad y cabía perfectamente.

Ella iba cada tarde a hablar con Arabella y parecía que se habían hecho muy amigas. Harry no la comprendía. Arabella era una mortífaga y Hermione se había convertido en su amiga. Tendría una muy buena razón para ello.

Aquel martes Harry salió de otra de sus clases con Nimue. Estaba muy cansado, sin embargo quería hablar con Hermione acerca del libro de las Tres Hilanderas. Harry no sabía que su amiga estaba apunto de limpiar su nombre.

Últimamente todo el mundo murmuraba que Harry debía pertenecer al lado oscuro. Todos creían que había sido él quien había conjurado las serpientes y atacado a Hermione por mucho que ella lo negara.

Aquella niña que Hermione había salvado de ser atacada por la Mano de la Muerte estaba hablando de una forma muy extraña con Lupin.

-Yo..no..me..encuentro...bien. -empezaba. Pero después terminaba hablando en un idioma muy raro.

Arabella, que estaba con Lupin, opinaba que aquello no era normal. Hermione trataba de recordar cuándo había escuchado algo parecido. Se quedó durante un rato mirando los ojos de la niña. Los ojos se movían de la misma forma que los de Ron, pero Hermione intento seguir recordando sin fijarse en ese detalle.

-¡Claro!. ¡Es la maldición!

-¿Qué maldición?-preguntó Lupin.

-Está bajo los efectos del maleficio imperius-aseguró Hermione.

Lupin y Arabella se arremangaron la túnica y dijeron:

-_Negative Imperio._

Necesitaron varios minutos para que la niña cayera de bruces, lo cual indicaba que ya no estaba bajo la influencia del embrujo.

-Arabella, Lupin...-comenzó a decir Hermione, que entendió de pronto el comportamiento de Ron.

-Ron también está bajo estos efectos.-completó Lupin por ella.

-Esto no es un imperius normal.-añadió Arabella examinando a la niña.

-Es un imperius en cadena.-explicó Lupin, justo cuando Harry entraba en la sala.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS y MEJOR AÑO 2006

Que seáis felices .

RL-P

20 de Diciembre


	22. La verdad os hará libres

CAPÍTULO VEINTIDÓS: LA VERDAD OS HARÁ LIBRES

-¿Un qué?-preguntaron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

-Un imperius en cadena. -siguió explicando Lupin.- Alguien te conjura el imperius y la persona infectada por la maldición va contagiando.

-Por eso Ron está así. –se dijo Harry, que empezaba a comprender.

Arabella no los escuchaba, estaba más preocupada por la suerte de la niña que acababan de salvar.

-Tenemos que llevarla a Dumbledore.-dijo Lupin.

Mientras los dos profesores se la llevaban, Harry y Hermione iban a por Ron para que le aplicaran el contramaleficio.

Dumbledore consiguió deshechizar a Ron, que se sentía por una parte muy fatigado y por otra triste por el comportamiento que había adoptado. Resultó que la niña había sido transfigurada, en realidad era la Reina de las Hadas.

La Reina estaba muy agradecida. Dumbledore envió una lechuza a su reino para que una carroza real la fuera a buscar.

Dumbledore habló durante largo rato con Hermione. Ron permanecía en la enfermería y Harry esperaba a su amiga al lado de la gárgola.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Potter?-le preguntó una voz estricta.

-Espero a Hermione.- contestó Harry a la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la profesora alarmada al pensar que Hermione había cometido algo mal.

-Nada, Minerva.-la tranquilizó Dumbledore que salía acompañado de Hermione.- Estábamos hablando de la perspicacia de la señorita Granger quien, pensándolo bien, ese mérito le concede treinta puntos a su casa. Ahora vuelvan a su sala común.

Pero los dos se dirigieron primero a la enfermería para saber la opinión de la enfermera. Por el camino Harry acribilló a Hermione de preguntas. Harry estaba contentísimo de tener una amiga tan lista y a la vez tan valiente.

-Cuando estuviste en Camelot estuve investigando a la niña. En el partido entendí que algo extraño le sucedía. Estos días les hablé a Lupin y a Arabella sobre el tema y me ayudaron a investigar. Eso es todo.- explicó Hermione con modestia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡FELIZ AÑO 2006 para todos vosotros!

Qué capítulo tan extremadamente corto¿verdad? Mejor os pongo otro también, que si no, sé que me la hacéis gorda jejejeje ;)

11 de Enero


	23. Sospechas y una carta preocupante

CAPÍTULO VEINTITRÉS: SOSPECHAS Y UNA CARTA PREOCUPANTE

Snape llevaba puesta una túnica negra con una capucha que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada exceptuando ciertos rasgos faciales. Se hallaban cerca de una ciudad en ruinas. Era la Antigua capital de Godwana. Godwana era el país de los gigantes expulsados finalmente por Las Tropas Amarillas de Magos Guerreros hacía ya unos 10 años.

Ahora se estaba reconstruyendo a toda prisa. Los Sres. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban allí dirigiendo todo tipo de animales que tenían hechizados con el maleficio imperius. Pájaros carpinteros que taladraban, bueyes para estirar madera y rocas, Arañas que tejían cortinas, poderosos pájaros, caballos, ardillas, castores, osos... Había al menos dos mil animales bajo el efecto del Maleficio.

Mientras Snape dibujaba un mapa de Azkaban, Voldemort planeaba como rescatar a los Lestrange y hacer de la más temible cárcel su cuartel general.

-Aquí tenéis mi señor.-dijo Snape entregándole un mapa que le había llevado un mes de trabajo.

-Mi fiel Snape. Hubo un tiempo en que dudé de ti, pero ahora veo que jamás me traicionaste. Lo cierto es que hiciste muy bien. Tienes a Dumbledore que confía en ti y te cuenta sus patéticos planes. Estoy muy orgulloso, Snape.

-¿Qué está haciendo Nott, mi señor?

-Está dialogando, Snape. Lo sabrás en su debido momento. ¿Sigue Dumbledore creyendo que necesitas tanto tiempo libre para asuntos personales?

-Oh, claro que sí. Sabed que Dumbledore cree que estoy tomando unas vacaciones por un cáncer que si no cuido, podría poner en peligro mi vida.

-Perfecto, Snape, perfecto.

Nadie excepto Dumbledore sabía que hacía Snape. Aunque Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían una ligera idea, tenían muchos más problemas para preocuparse por éste.

Dumbledore ya había anunciado al colegio entero que alguien (posiblemente un mortífago) había encantado a varias personas. Los primeros días cundió el pánico, pero poco a poco el tiempo calmó los temores.

Lupin vivía en la cabaña de Hagrid. Mundugus Fletcher estaba en Hogsmeade y Arabella seguía dando clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Hermione había destransfigurado el libro.

-Ya sé quiénes son las tres Hilanderas. Se encuentran en los Siete Bosques de Camelot. Son las que hilan el Pasado, el Presente y el Futuro.

Después de que Hermione les contara eso, decidieron irse a dormir. De todos modos Hermione se encontraba muy mareada. Fue a la enfermería pero la señora Pomfrey no estaba. Entonces, Hermione vio luz en el despacho de Arabella y se fue hacia allí.

Al entrar Hermione vio que Arabella recogía algo del suelo. Era una insignia o una placa. Hermione estaba segura de haberla visto ya.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es que no me encuentro muy bien y no encontré a la señora Pomfrey.

Arabella acompañó a Hermione hasta la enfermería. La tapó, como haría una madre y le dio un jarabe algo amargo con el que Hermione pudo dormir tranquila.

Por la mañana, muy temprano, Snape tomaba una poción, mientras hablaba un rato con Dumbledore. La profesora McGonagall entró muy agitada buscando al director y Hermione despertó justo para enterarse de terribles noticias. Era una carta de Hagrid y Olympe:

_Sr Director:_

_Estuvimos en las montañas intentando hablar con los gigantes. Muy pocos quieren unirse a nosotros. Quien-usted-ya-sabe les entregará algo que ellos valoran mucho. Unos dicen que tienen miedo del Señor Tenebroso y prefieren unirse a él que estar contra él. Hemos convencido tan sólo a cinco gigantes de sesenta y tres. _

_Lo sentimos._

_Hagrid y Olympe_

-Voldemort está reconstruyendo la ciudad de los gigantes.-dijo Snape con una voz tan humana que era impropia de él.

Hermione se vistió rápidamente y se marchó. No pudo aguantar los nervios de contarles aquello a Ron y Harry.

Harry, al saberlo, quería escribir una carta a Sirius, pero Hermione lo persuadió para que no lo hiciera, pues si interceptaban el correo El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado empezaría a dudar de Snape y perderían al único espía.

Los días pasaban muy rápidamente. Cada vez había más cosas para repasar y estudiar, sin contar los interminables deberes y trabajos que los profesores mandaban, pero además Hermione tramaba algo de lo que los demás no estaban informados. Tampoco había contado nada sobre un dolor de estómago que no la abandonaba ni de noche ni de día.

Sólo faltaría preocuparlos por un pequeño dolor de estómago, pensaba ella.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nada, un besito a todos, y espero vuestros reviews O!

LIBRO DE VISITAS------------------------------------------- REVIEWS

**Elementh Reload**: Feliz año, compi! Tu review fue tan cortito que casi no te digo más, jejejeje. BSS!

**DeIHiOgA:** Feliz Año, Daniel! No me puedo meter en tu historia porqué no estás registrado y no puedo verla en tu bio. Regístrate si quieres que la lea, ¿ok? Me alegra que quieras continuar leyendo la mía aunque ya la hubieras leído antes. Un BSS!

RL-P

11 de Enero


	24. ¿Quién es Arabella?

CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO¿QUIÉN ES ARABELLA?

Hermione andaba siempre pensativa. Cada tarde quedaba con Arabella para tomar el té. Nadie pensaba que aquello formaba parte del inteligente plan que su perspicaz mente había planeado.

Después de un mes, Hermione ya tenía claro qué haría. El segundo lunes de Mayo, Hermione se levantó a las tres de la madrugada. Se aplicó un hechizo para que ninguno de sus movimientos emitiera ni el más leve sonido. Se deslizó sigilosamente por la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos. Abrió el baúl de Harry y sacó la capa invisible. Le temblaban las manos y las piernas, no se sentía segura y notaba un miedo creciente que la envolvía. Tampoco le atraía la idea de tomar prestada sin permiso la capa de Harry. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Una vez que ya la llevaba puesta, se marchó hacia el despacho de Arabella y utilizando el mismo conjuro con el que abrieron la biblioteca, se coló dentro. Rebuscó y puso patas arriba la habitación hasta encontrar lo que andaba buscando: La insignia que se le había caído. Tardó bastante en ordenar otra vez todo lo que había movido de su lugar.

-Fermaportus. -dijo para cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

Volvió a la habitación de los chicos y abrió el baúl. Entonces movió el chivatoscopio que empezó a emitir unos pitidos ensordecedores que poco a poco iban disminuyendo de volumen. Harry, que últimamente tenía el sueño ligero, se despertó. Ron también se sobresaltó y despertó unos instantes más tarde.

-Her..Her.. ¿Hermione?-preguntó Harry que no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-Harry...yo.-intentaba disculparse.

-¿Hermione?. ¿Qué haces aquí!-dijo Ron reaccionando finalmente y saliendo un poco de la cama.

Hermione lo miró algo divertida al ver que llevaba un pijama de corderitos montados sobre nubes. Ron se puso escarlata al ver la sonrisa que esbozó ella.

Los tres se sentaron sobre la cama de Harry. Hermione les mostró la placa y Ron la reconoció de inmediato.

-Esto es una placa de auror. Una placa de auror secreto.- lo sabía por que su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia.

-Es imposible. -dijo Hermione.

-Te digo que es una placa de auror. -repitió Ron.

-Ya, ya. Eso me lo creo, pero es imposible que Arabella sea un auror.

-¿La placa es de Arabella?-preguntó Harry sorprendido, pensando que si había mortífagos que fueran aurores pronto los cerdos volarían.

-Lo que oyes.-sentenció Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó una voz somnolienta.

Era Neville quién había preguntado.

-¡Hermione¡¿Qué haces aquí!

Hermione, Harry y Ron inventaron rápidamente una buena excusa que convenció al pobre Neville. Realmente, a Harry no le gustaba mentirle, pero no había otro modo de arreglar las cosas.

Aquella mañana los tres estaban muy cansados y preocupados. Harry decidió que tenía que escribir a Sirius lo más rápidamente posible contándole la historia de Arabella.

Harry le dictó la carta a Hermione ya que ella escribía mucho más acelerado.

-Sr. Potter y Weasley, Srta. Granger, la profesora Arabella quiere que vayan un momento a su despacho. -dijo de pronto una voz ronca.

Los tres se giraron abruptamente pues no querían que nadie viera a quién estaban escribiendo. Era el profesor O'Sullivan, aunque ninguno de ellos había reconocido su voz, parecía preocupado, como estando en la Luna.

Fueron tan despacio como pudieron. Hermione estaba segura de que todo estaba en su sitio, de que no había cometido ningún error... Ron intentaba tranquilizarla, ya que al paso que iba no le quedaría ni una sola uña. Harry estaba seguro de que Arabella había descubierto a Hermione, sabía que era una mujer muy lista.

Harry tocó decididamente la puerta. Un adelante se oyó como respuesta, y Ron abrió la puerta. Harry jamás había visto tan nerviosa a Hermione, pero tampoco había visto a alguien con tanto coraje con el que encaró la severa y profunda mirada que Arabella le dirigió nada más entrar.

-Así que ya sabéis quién soy.-dijo suavemente.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron. Quizás eran traviesos y las personas perfectas para atraer todos los problemas de kilómetros a la redond,a pero no eran unos vulgares mentirosos.

-Podríais devolverme la placa, por favor.-pidió extendiendo la mano.

Hermione rebuscó en su bolsillo derecho y sacó la placa de auror.

-Volved a vuestra Sala común y no se hable más.

Ron y Hermione ya se iban, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar la conversación a medias:

-¿Cómo supo que entramos?-preguntó Harry.

Ron le miró extrañado, no convenía tentar la suerte dos veces seguidas. ¿Qué más quería? Se habían librado sin castigo y eso era ya mucho. Más de lo que se imaginaban por el camino.

-Exactamente, sé que entró Hermione Granger, sola, a las 2 y 47 minutos de la madrugada, qué revolvió mi despachó y cerró la puerta con un conjuro bastante bueno pero no el mejor; para ser más concretos con el conjuro Fermaportus. Y no nos olvidemos que llevaba tu capa invisible.

-Perdone, Srta. Arabella, pero yo le pregunté "cómo" lo supo no "qué" sabe.-replicó Harry tranquilamente.

Arabella lo miró de pies a cabeza, como si ni en su carrera como auror y profesora jamás hubiera visto alguien tan valiente y atrevido.

-Muy bien. Como ya sabéis, soy auror y como tal, tengo un par de aparatos muy útiles para detectar intrusos. Esa bola que hay ahí registra la imagen de todo el que entra, sale, la hora exacta y cómo entra. Esa bola se camufla convirtiéndose en un libro, una pluma, un pergamino, una lámpara o cualquier otra cosa. Es un Registrador de intrusos.

-¿Cómo sabía entonces que la capa invisible era mía? Es que tiene un aparato que dice de quién es lo que llevas...-insinuó Harry.

Ron y Hermione estaban al borde de la exasperación. Arabella contestó simplemente:

-Está tarde hablaremos los cuatro. Tengo que contaros bastantes cosas.

Los tres se fueron y Hermione no paraba de advertir a Harry que no podía preguntarles cosas así a los profesores, pero que ella estaba de acuerdo en que era muy extraño que supiera que la capa era suya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal y como habían acordado Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron después de las clases de la tarde al despacho de Arabella.

-Creo que es mejor que os cuente la verdad, así tendréis más tiempo para dedicaros a pensar en cosas más urgentes. -coemnzó Arabella, sirviéndoles un vaso de limonada. - Supongo que ya sabéis que estoy tatuada con la marca tenebrosa...- Los tres afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Tenéis que imaginaros los tiempos de Voldemort. Todos tenían miedo. Asesinatos, desapariciones, mortífagos, espías, traidores... Nadie sabía en quién confiar. Yo fui secuestrada por los mortífagos. Trabajaba como auror con Mundungus. Hubo un gran embrollo con mi caso. Estuve seis meses en Azkaban sin ser culpable.

Harry pensó que comparado con el tiempo que había pasado Sirius, era una nimiedad.

-El caso es que me secuestraron para que les ayudara. Debía darles los planos de Azkaban y desactivar el sistema de seguridad que envuelve la prisión. Al negarme me amenazaron con la muerte. Voldemort sin embargo prefirió utilizarme como rehén. El Ministerio de Magia tuvo que pagar tres millones de galeones por mi rescate. Entonces encontraron el asqueroso tatuaje y creyeron que Voldemort había vendido a uno de sus mortífagos. Que todo había sido un montaje. Por eso fui a Azkaban. Gracias a Dumbledore conseguí salir, ya que demostró que la marca tan sólo fue utilizada para crear confusión y así fue. Perdieron unos maravillosos seis meses en los que murieron centenares de personas.

Harry conocía muy poco lo que había ocurrido en tiempos de Voldemort, pero se lo imaginaba de cientos de maneras distintas cuando no podía dormir. La realidad superaba con creces a su imaginación. Ron aún temblaba, pues Arabella llamaba Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por su nombre. Hermione ya empezaba ha habituarse al hecho de llamarlo Voldemort, pues no ocurriría nada por pronunciar el nombre y lo estado comprendiendo por fin.

Los tres estaban demasiado pensativos como para beber limonada, y los vasos quedaron llenos como al principio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saludos a todos. ¡Espero vuestros reviews!

29 de Enero


	25. Una visita inesperada

CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO: UNA VISITA INESPERADA 

Al día siguiente todo el mundo andaba con un ejemplar del periódico El Profeta, y la terrible noticia andaba en boca de todos:

_El anterior día se encontró el cadáver de Igor Karkarov el exdirector del prestigioso Instituto de Magia Durmstang. Las fuentes del Ministerio de Magia no nos quieren confirmar porqué murió y alegan que fue debido a un ataque al corazón. De todos modos, se apunta que fue debido por un ataque de Quien-ustedes-ya-saben por los indicios encontrados en la autopsia._

_Informa la reportera Rita Skeeter_

La agitación volvía a estar presente en la escuela y todo el mundo murmuraba por lo bajo como si Voldemort estuviera interesado en lo que dijeran.

Poco a poco se iba acercando la fecha en que se realizarían los exámenes de los TIMOS, y por consiguiente también se acercaba el día en que volverían a Camelot. Harry, Ron y Hermione, cuando no estudiaban, preparaban ensayos y redacciones, cuando no realizaban ninguna de las cosas anteriores, intentaban descifrar el mensaje de la bola azul.

Neville parecía estar animado últimamente, ya que su abuela le había enviado por correo un juego nuevo de Kalkor, la juguetería mágica de Hogsmeade. Se lo había enviado junto a una nota para animarle en los exámenes.

-¿Jugáis un rato? –les propuso Neville.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo se juega?-preguntó Harry.

-Es el juego de Derek Brown. Un espía del A.S.A.M que tiene que resolver crímenes.-explicó Ron.

-¿El A.S.A.M?-preguntó Harry.

-Asuntos Secretos Altamente Mágicos. -aclaró Hermione.

-Tienes las cartas de hechizos, que se consiguen cuando caes en las casillas de duelo, y ganas, también se ganan armas encantadas, pociones prohibidas y mensajes.

Ron jugaba muy bien y ganaba todos los duelos y por eso era el que tenía más cartas para las luchas. Harry, para salir del Abismo de los Necrófagos (Es un abismo en el norte de Europa en el que...-empezaba a explicar Hermione.) tenía que resolver una mensaje.

-¡Qué fácil!. ¡Ya has ganado! Sólo tienes que coger la primera y la segunda letra de la palabra Ganador para completar el mensaje.

-¡Cállate Neville!. ¡Él no lo sabía!- exclamó Ron.

-Es como si tú hubieras ganado.- le dijo Harry a Neville a modo de consolación.

-Siempre meto la pata.- se auto compadeció.

Estaban muy cansados. Ya sólo faltaban unas semanas para los TIMOS pero ese día habían acordado descansar en vez de estudiar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry repasaba mentalmente todas las desapariciones que se habían producido después del asesinato de Igor Karkarov. Clunny Spenser; del Ministerio de Leyes Judiciales, Martina Borrow, la Consejera de Pactos Internacionales; Kler Mirror, del Ministerio de Lenguas Mágicas; y recientemente el Sr.Galahad Tintangel, de El Ministerio de Arquitectura de Edificios Mágicos.

Finalmente, Harry se durmió después de rememorarlos. Ron también dormía. Pero mientras disfrutaban de un merecido descanso, un gran animal subía por las escaleras de la Sala Común de Gryfindor. Le costaba un poco moverse por el pasillo, ya que era una animal muy grande. El animal se posó sobre la cama de Ron. Se oían unas pinzas. Ron se despertó. Ocho ojos le miraban directamente. Era una horrorosa y gigantesca araña peluda que Ron deseaba no volver a ver: Aragog. Ron intentó articular alguna palabra pero no pudo. Poco a poco, un séquito de arañas mucho más pequeñas fue subiendo por la cama de Ron, al cuál estaba a punto de darle un soponcio.

-Amiiiigooo de….. Haa-agrid.. Ayu-Ayuda. -dijo titubeando.

A Harry le costó un poco reaccionar, pero el ruido de las pinzas de los artrópodos le despertó. Cuando vio el panorama le dio un vuelco el estómago.

La enorme araña estaba acompañada por un séquito de sus congéneres. Sin embargo, la araña no parecía tener ganas de pelear o de comerse a alguien. Harry conocía la fobia que tenía a Ron a esos bichos, por eso habló él:

-¿Q-Q-su-pas-Ar-por?-preguntó Harry primero.

Las arañas seguían moviendo las pinzas frenéticamente.

-¿Qué sucede para que vuelvas a Hogwarts?-pudo preguntar Harry después de vencer a su miedo.

-Nosotras fuimos a la cabaña de Hagrid pero él no está. -dijo chasqueando sus patas.

-Hagrid está en...-Harry dudó unos momentos.- Está en una misión que le encargó Dumbledore.

-Sentimos presentarnos así. -se disculpó apoyando las patas como si estuviera arrodillándose.- Pero necesitamos ayuda.

-¿Qué queréis de nosotros?-preguntó Harry a la vez que sacaba a Ron de su cama.

-Tenemos un gran problema-explicó Aragog mientras las demás arañas paraban de mover las pinzas.- Sabrás que las arañas hembra son famosas por las telas que producen, amigo de Hagrid.

Harry no lo sabía, miró a Ron que movió levemente la cabeza. Harry tomó eso como un sí. Miró a la gigantesca acromántula de nuevo, y ella prosiguió:

-Mosag y todas mis hijas han sido raptadas por el Señor de las Tinieblas. -un silencio sepulcral propio de un cementerio invadió la habitación.

Harry aún no había oído en su vida llamar a Voldemort Señor de las Tinieblas, pero eso era lo de menos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?-preguntó Harry.

-Tenéis que ayudarnos. -la araña paró en seco como si le faltara aire y tuviera que reunir mucho coraje para poder seguir hablando- Él nos amenazó; sino nos unimos a él nos atacará con un ejército...-la araña volvió a parar- con un ejército de basiliscos.

Todas las arañas se taparon con las patas lo que debían ser sus orejas. Harry sabía que para una araña era tabú el tema de ese reptil.

-Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada. -intentó decir Harry.

-Tenéis que ayudarnos. El mago vendrá para que nos unamos a él. Sabe donde está nuestro escondrijo. Nosotras os ayudamos a averiguar el misterio de la Cámara Secreta...-dijo Aragog.- Hagrid nos lo contó.

Harry recodaba muy bien que la información de Aragog había sido crucial para encontrar la entrada a la Cámara Secreta, pero recordaba igualmente que por muy poco no habían perdido el pellejo. El tumulto de arañas empezaba a inquietarse. Pero ¿En qué lugar podían ocultar tantos bichos?

-Lo-lo sentimos mu-mucho pero-pero pronto nos-nos ir-ir-iremos a Came- Camelot par-para-musitaba Ron que había recuperado el habla.

A Aragog no le gustó mucho la contestación y movió sus pinzas de un modo amenazador hacia Ron, que se escondió tras de Harry.

-¡Claro!. ¡En Camelot! Podéis vivir en uno de los bosques de Camelot. -dijo Harry contentísimo, sin pensar en los problemas que eso les podía causar.

Ron miró a Harry con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas como diciendo en letras mayúsculas¿Estás loco?

-Deberéis esperar unas semanas. Envía cada noche a un mensajero. Te iremos informando, porque tendremos que reduciros de algún modo para llevaros hasta allí.

-Gracias, amigo de Hagrid. Me recuerdas mucho a un muchacho que me salvó la vida en una ocasión, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Se llamaba James.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada ya que la araña se giró y empezó a hablar en un idioma o similar chasqueando las pinzas a un compás. Harry creyó entender: "Buenas Noticias. Tendremos un nuevo hogar. Más tarde hablaremos. Ahora volvamos a la hondonada." Una especie de alfombra negra se fue trasladando hacia las escaleras.

-Durmamos. -le dijo Harry a Ron. -Espero que Hermione no se enfade y nos ayude.

Ron no dijo nada. Aún tenía cara de espanto, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Voldemort.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yo personalmente no creo que Aragog cupiera en la habitación de Harry y Ron, y más acompañada una pila de arañas más, pero Mery es quien manda. ¡A mandar!

Perdonadme este retrasazo que he tenido, pero perdí el fic y hasta ahora no he sabido encontrarlo. BSS!

LIBRO DE VISITAS------------------------------------ REVIEWS

**Noemi Potter:** ¡Hola! Gracias por poner el aviso de cuando subo ;) Espero que no tengas demasiadas arrugas tras la espera tan larga a que te he sometido… Muchas gracias y BSS!

RL-P

29 de abril


	26. Hechizos y pociones reductoras

CAPÍTULO VEINTISÉIS: HECHIZOS Y POCIONES REDUCTORAS.

Hermione desayunaba tranquilamente leche con tostadas mientras esperaba a los chicos, que llegaron poco tiempo después que ella.

-¿Habéis dormido bien? Espero que sí porque las demás noches tenemos que seguir repasando.

-Lo que se dice dormir bien...-contestó Harry.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó. Después al ver a Ron preguntó en un tono más alto de lo normal. –Ron¿qué te ha pasado? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma, o no. -rectificó con una sonrisa- Parece como si hubieras visto una araña.

-Bingo.-respondió Harry que se servía un poco de mermelada.

Hermione giró en secó.

-Hermione esta noche ha venido Aragog y..- empezó a contarle Ron.

Los tres se fueron hacia Historia de la Magia. Hermione no comió más de dos bocados de pan y un sorbo de leche.

-Haber si lo he entendido. ¿Tenemos que robar ingredientes a Snape para hacer una poción reductora para reducir unas cuantas miles de arañas?-preguntó como si le estuvieran tomando el pelo, o fuera una simple broma del día de los inocentes.

-Eso es.-respondió Ron mosqueado.

-Esto ya es el colmo. A decir verdad, me supera. Parece que llevamos una golosina a la que son adictos los problemas, uno más, uno menos… ¡siempre hay!

-Ya lo sé Hermione.-dijo Harry que empezaba a ponerse nervioso.- Tenemos un mensaje secreto por descifrar, malas noticias de Hagrid y madame Maxime, hemos robado un libro, nos aparecimos el otro día en Hogsmeade sin saber cómo, Nimue está nerviosa, han desaparecido un montón de personas... ¿Quieres que siga?

Hermione comprendió que era absurdo quejarse. Lo que le había pasado es que ese dolor de estómago permanente no la había dejado recapacitar.

-Hoy explicaremos la historia de Alejandro El Conquistador. Alejandro el Conquistador es uno de los magos más recientes. Vivió hasta hace unos dieciséis años atrás. Sabemos que rescató a una prisionera de las brumas del tiempo. Él también estuvo cautivo en las brumas del tiempo. Luchaba por la justicia, desgraciadamente murió asesinado por Quien-ustedes-ya-saben. Se formó una leyenda, -aquí el profesor miró a Hermione como diciendo: Una leyenda de la que no voy a contar detalles. - Dicen que su esposa esperaba una hija pero jamás se supo nada de Lady Igraine y su hija. Es un mito más de nuestra cultura.

-Profesor¿no recuerda que dijo que la Cámara Secreta era un mito pero al final fue cierto? -recordó Seamus.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pero esto último es una leyenda. Sabríamos de la existencia de la esposa y la hija de alguien que ayudó a nuestro pueblo.

-Pero quizás no se habían...-comenzó Parvati.

-¡Ya basta! Siempre que les cuento algún mito se ponen a argumentar de las formas más estrafalarias que el mito realmente es verdad. ¡Que nadie me interrumpa!

Y el profesor Bins les fue contando las hazañas del personaje. Tenía un cierto parecido a Harry el tal Alejandro, pero eso era una casualidad como tantas otras en la vida.

Después de la clase de Encantamientos, Ron y Harry embrujaron al profesor O'Sullivan. No les hacia mucha gracia la idea pero era la única manera para que Hermione pudiera coger suficiente Grasa de Mamut Aliot y Hojas de Majorino del Canadá. Mientras, O'Sullivan iba dando tumbos por el pasillo en busca de Madame Pomfrey (Ron y Harry le habían hecho un conjuro de conjuntivitis y de ceguera temporal) es decir, no veía absolutamente nada.

Hermione salió del despacho con la maleta llena de tarros de grasa del mamut y unas cuantas bolsas de hojas. Decidieron preparar la poción en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

-¡Hola Harry¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Harry respondió al eufórico fantasma con evasivas. Estaba ocupado pensando en todos los problemas que tenía para contestar a un fantasma tan deprimente.

-El primer caldero estará listo dentro de unas horas. Yo me encargaré de venir a revisar las pociones. Vosotros dos id a ver algún hechizo congelador efectivo y fácil.- Hermione como siempre iba dando las órdenes oportunas. Harry se preguntaba qué sería de ellos dos sin su amiga pero Ron no estaba de acuerdo con él.

-¿Tú la entiendes? Siempre dando órdenes. Se cree superior sólo porque es prefecta. Y no hace falta mencionar a su perrito faldero de Bryan, es insoportable. Si se cree que tenemos que hacer cola para ser su amiga, va apañada. Cuando estuviste en Camelot, un día los vi paseando juntos. Ah, también sé que se escribe con el odioso de Krum ¡El otro día vi como le mandaba una carta!

-Yo creo que sólo son amigos. -dijo Harry, en realidad nada interesado en lo que Ron decía.

-¿Amigos? Pero si ha estrenado una túnica nueva y se la puso justo el día en que se fue a pasear con ese imbécil.

-¿Hermione ha estrenado una túnica nueva?-preguntó Harry, quien no se había dado cuenta ya que en Hogwarts siempre llevaban las túnicas negras.

-Y no sólo eso, también se cortó un poco el pelo. Pero que no se crea que vamos a estar velando por ella, yo ya no me preocupo lo más mínimo por ella. Que se preocupe el chihuahua de Bryan.

-Vale, Ron. Yo creo que eso de que no te preocupas por ella es todo lo contrario. ¿No te has visto cómo te quedaste embobado mirándola en clase de Historia de la Magia?

-Yo... yo... no la miraba a ella.-se defendió él hablando mucho más alto que de costumbre.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No te pongas así y busca de una vez el hechizo en vez de hablar tanto de Hermione.

Encontraron el hechizo perfecto para la ocasión. Duraba tres semanas y era bastante fácil de realizar. Volvían hacia los baños de las chicas. Miraron dentro pero Myrtle les dijo que Hermione se había llevado el caldero a otro lugar. Harry y Ron no sabían donde buscarla pero si encontraron al profesor O'Sullivan de un malhumor insuperable.

-¿Qué le ha pasado, profesor?-pregunto una voz de chica,

-Alguien me ha embrujado, señorita Granger. Cuando le cuente esto al profesor Snape… Si me entero de quién ha sido...

-Que se prepare. -apoyó Harry considerado.

Cuando O'Sullivan desapareció detrás de la esquina los tres amigos tuvieron que aguantar la risa.

-He encontrado algo maravilloso.-dijo Hermione bajando la voz.

-Seguro que otra invitación para quedarse en casa de Bryan durante las vacaciones. -musitó ron de forma que sólo Harry pudiera oírle.

-Sabes que eso es imposible porque este verano hay...

-¿Me escucháis¿O no?

Hermione les había llevado hasta los jardines. Delante de una pared muy escondida del castillo, apretó un ladrillo y la pared retrocedió dejando paso a una pequeña habitación

Estaba toda polvorienta. Había cuatro sillones, uno rojo, otro, verde, uno amarillo y finalmente uno azul. Al fondo había una gran estantería repleta de antiguos manuscritos. Varios mapas estelares estaban colgados en una de las paredes. Un gran reloj averiado estaba al lado. En el centro estaba una mesa con un bonito juego de té antiguo. En una esquina cocía una poción.

-Estamos en...

-Es una habitación secreta de los fundadores de Hogwarts. -terminó Hermione muy emocionada.

-La que ahora será nuestra habitación secreta. -añadió Harry.

Se pusieron a limpiar, a arreglar cosas y vigilar la poción. Harry y Ron querían destruir la silla verde (sin duda la de Salazar Slytherin) pero Hemione no les dejó, ya que según ella era de valor histórico. Tuvieron que conformarse con arrinconarla en una de las esquinas. Una vez todo estuvo en orden, sacaron los libros y empezaron a estudiar Transfiguración, una de las asignaturas más difíciles.

-El reloj aún se atrasa. -comentó Ron comprobando la hora exacta en su reloj de muñeca.

Los tres salieron. Al fin una sorpresa agradable: habían encontrado un lugar donde no ser molestados.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Siento no poder responder a los reviews. Mañana me voy de vacaciones y quería subir un capítulo. Quizá durante las mismas pueda actualizar algo... ¡Ya quedan pocos capítulos!

RL-P


	27. Reduciendo arañas

CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE: REDUCIENDO ARAÑAS

Aún no habían descifrado el mensaje, pero eran tantas las cosas que quedaban por descifrar... y entender. Sirius había contestado la carta. Realmente era verdad lo que Arabella les había relatado:

_Querido Harry:_

_Lo que te explicó Arabella es cierto. Tienes que seguir estudiando junto a Ron y Hermione. Mundungus y Lupin también son aurores que han venido para proteger a todo Hogwarts y en especial a ti. Hagrid me mandó terribles noticias y Snape tampoco cuenta nada agradable. Sé prudente y recuerda lo que decía Ojoloco: "¡Alerta Permanente!"_

_Hocicos_

Lily, Daiana y Kevin también habían escrito. Lily ya no frecuentaba el bosque tan a menudo, lo cual era una de las pocas buenas noticias que tenían.

Ron estaba muy nervioso, Harry suponía que por los exámenes pero a veces que más bien debía ser porque se acercaba el día en que tenían que reducir las arañas o llevarlas consigo, o ambas cosas a la vez.

Siempre estudiaban en la Sala Secreta que habían encontrado. Pero el lugar contenía más cosas ocultas de las que aparentaba. Un día Harry estaba hurgando los cajones de una cómoda y encontró una carta de Rowena Rawenclaw dirigida a Godric Gryffindor.

_Querido Godric:_

_Estuve haciendo unos cursillos de griego este verano. Ya sé que las clases empiezan pronto y que es una tontería escribirte, pero es que llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. Además, una pitonisa dijo que tu heredero moriría a la edad de quince años. Sé que no te gusta que hable de ello porque te recuerda la discusión que tuviste con Salazar, pero ¿qué piensas hacer? Volveré el 26 de Agosto. Espérame en el puerto. Te hecho mucho de menos, mi amor. Espero que tengas pensado como elegir a los alumnos porque cada vez son más y no tendremos tiempo de hacerles entrevistas._

_Te quiere:_

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

Harry no sabía del amor entre las casas de Gryffindor y Rawenclaw, pero no tenía tiempo para romanticismo. La carta decía claramente que el heredero de Gryffindor iba a morir. Y ése era él. Además tenía quince años. ¿Sería una profecía? Harry estaba muy preocupado (y no era para menos). Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con Dumbledore indirectamente, aunque aun así le preocupaba cómo y dónde había encontrado la carta.

Se dirigió a aquel pasillo que conocía tan bien. El pasillo donde una gárgola cerraba el paso al despacho del director.

-Hola, Harry, creo que me estabas buscando, ¿verdad?-dijo Dumbledore por detrás apoyándole una mano sobre el hombro. -Caramelo de frambuesa cartilaginosa.-al decir esto la puerta se abrió. Era sin duda la nueva contraseña.

Harry se sentó en el sillón de la derecha, donde siempre se sentaba.

-¿Qué te sucede?- inquirió el profesor preocupado. Las más veces que Harry acudía allí, nada bueno había pasado.

-A mí nada, señor, pero quisiera saber una cosa.

-Adelante. Pregunta sin miedo.

-¿Todas las profecías se hacen realidad?

Harry, como tantas otras veces, notó aquellos ojos azules escudriñando dentro de él, curiosos por la repentina pregunta.

-A decir verdad, sí. Pero todo depende de quien las haya formulado. Las más verídicas son las de las pitonisas griegas y las de los antiguos egipcios, si te refieres alguna antigua.

Harry notó un retortijón en el estómago.

-¿Siempre? ¿Siempre se hacen realidad?

-La mayoría de las veces. La realidad se disfraza muy a menudo. -contestó Dumbledore con la mirada en otro punto.

Harry le miró perplejo sin entender qué le decía.

-Quiero decir, la realidad se presenta de muchas formas.-aclaró sin aclarar en realidad.

La gárgola se había vuelto a mover. La profesora McGonagall entraba con un gran sobre en la mano.

-Tengo que volverme ya, profesor. He quedado con Ron y Hermione para estudiar. Gracias por su atención.-dijo como pretexto para irse, sintiendo que estaba de más.

Harry volvió a la Sala secreta un poco desanimado. Entonces recordó lo que le había contado Céfiro, no tenía que perder la esperanza. Apretó el ladrillo y la pared se retiró.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-preguntó Ron distraído comiéndose unos diablillos picantes.

-Nada, me entretuve un poco por el camino.

-¡Qué atrocidad!. ¡¿Cómo se puede llegar a pensar eso?!-irrumpió Hermione que hasta ahora había estado absorta en la lectura de un grueso tomo de Historia.

-¿Qué pasa? No es para tanto…

-¡Mirad esto! En tiempos de Godric Gryffindor había brujos que se dedicaban a eliminar la magia porque consideraban que era mala. Era un clan llamado el Grupo Vertical. Se tatuaban con una varita rota en dos mitades.

-¿Por qué no estudiamos Transfiguración en vez de preocuparnos por el Grupo cómo-se-llame?- propuso Ron en tono ácido.

-Tú si que tienes la mente vertical, Ron.- se molestó ella. Lo miró con desaprobación y cerró el libro con un fuerte golpe que desprendió un denso polvo. Ron empezó a estornudar frenéticamente.

Realmente funcionan los inventos de sus hermanos, pensó Hermione al ver a su amigo.

---------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaban más rápidamente de lo que Ron quería. Así que la noche que más temía llegó. A la una de la madrugada llegaron las arañas dirigidas por Aragog.

Ron y Hermione se encargaron de rociarlas mientras Harry las cogía con unas manoplas y las metía en una caja de madera. Algunas no paraban quietas y se decían entre sí (sólo lo oía Harry) que si el lugar sería más bonito, o que añorarían a Hagrid o que dónde estaba Mosag. Hablaban de cosas de arañas.

Era muy llamativo porque todas llevaban maletas y bolsas para transportar sus pertenencias. Algunas se movían rápida y escurridizamente como si no quisieran encogerse, otras en cambio se ponían debajo del líquido para que les diera de pleno.

Harry no quería imaginarse cómo sería el viaje que emprenderían a la mañana siguiente, teniendo que preocuparse por un montón de bichos. Él rezaba para que Hermione hubiera calculado bien el tiempo.

Una vez arañas, arañitas y arañazas estuvieron reducidas y puestas en su maleta, pudieron dormir y descansar de una vez por todas.

Harry oyó pronto los ronquidos de Ron. Sin embargo, él estaba tan emocionado de volver a Camelot que no podía dormirse. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de ver a Lily. Quería ver de nuevo sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus, cabellos... quería volver a verla.

Harry se durmió con estos pensamientos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Hola a todos! Acabo de recordar cuán abandonado tengo este fic, y pido disculpas a quienes lo sigan. Como quiero concluirlo pronto, hago promesa de subir a un ritmo más, digamos decente.

Saludos

RL-P


	28. La tapadera

CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO: LA TAPADERA

Aquella mañana parecía que Hermione acababa de subirse a la montaña rusa unas diez veces seguidas, ya que su cara había adquirido un tono verdoso que la hacía parecer un pepinillo andante. Ron más bien parecía un tomate, mientras que Harry estaba más blanco que la leche. A pesar del extraño colorido, ni los nervios les impedían preparar los últimos detalles ni los últimos repasos.

-¿Has visto mi pluma?-preguntaba Hermione.

-¿Harry, fue en 1435 o 1345 cuando Herlon pactó el Tratado de las Fronteras Movedizas?-le preguntaba Ron a Harry.

-¿Sabes dónde metí mi libro de pociones?-preguntaba Harry haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Ron.

Después de una hora de ultimar y revisar que llevasen todo lo necesario, fueron a la Sala Secreta para recoger la maleta de las arañas.

Cuando trasladaban dicha maleta por el Gran Salón, no se oía el ruido de las pinzas de los inquietos bichejos, pero la cosa cambiaba cuando estuvieron solos con Neville.

_Cliq,cliq,cliq,cliq. Cleq, cliq,cleq,cleq _

-¿De dónde vendrá ese sonido?-inquirió Neville mientras guardaba su recordadora.

-Eh.. No sé. Alguna piedra que se moverá un poco. Aunque yo no oigo nada.-intentaba convencerle Hermione aunque sus intentos fueron vanos pues a medida que ellos se movían la maleta avanzaba con ellos, y a su vez el ruido.

Durante el rato que duró el camino de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade Neville no paró de preguntar por el ruido que poco a poco iba aumentado de volumen. La estación del pequeño pueblo estaba abarrotada de chicos y chicas de quinto y sexto curso. Los baúles ingrávidos, las lechuzas, los gatos y algún que otro sapo acrecentaban el ruido ya existente de manera considerable.

Los tres amigos subieron a un tren color hojas de otoño que nunca habían visto. En la locomotora se leía claramente: Camelot Exprés.

Una vez dentro se sentaron en unos sillones anaranjados muy confortables. Parecían hechos de terciopelo pero extrañamente no daban calor. No les costó mucho deshacerse del pobre Neville que seguía preguntándose sin cesar de dónde procedía el ruido.

-Casi nos descubre.- dijo Harry algo más aliviado.

Ron miraba por la ventana. Después de largo rato preguntó:

-¿Por qué todos los trenes se llaman exprés? No lo entiendo.

Hermione le miró extrañada y contestó algo altiva:

-Es lógico. Todos los trenes en los que viajamos van de un lugar a otro sin parar en ningún lugar por eso se llaman exprés.

-Ah claro. Tenías que ser tú quien respondiera.-se burló imitando su forma de hablar.-Lógicamente, tenía que ser la sabelotodo.

Hermione eludió el comentario y se acomodó en uno de los sillones leyendo un tomo raído de Historia de la Magia. Harry también intentó estudiar pero un pensamiento le aturdía: Aún no habían descifrado el enigma de la bola azul. Tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en ello porque sabía por experiencia propia que de Hogwarts a Camelot había unas cuantas horas de viaje.

A pesar de la correcta explicación de la palabra "exprés" que había dado Hermione el tren fue aminorando la marcha hasta parar en su totalidad.

-¿De un lugar a otro sin parar?. ¿Eh?-le recordó Ron a la chica.

La chica cerró el libro y se encogió de hombros algo asustada. Aquello no era buena señal. Las puertas permanecieron cerradas y al cabo de unos minutos el tren volvió a arrancar.

-¿Por qué habremos parado?-se preguntaba Hermione.

-¿Qué más da?. ¿Porqué siempre quieres saberlo todo?-decía Ron que no perdía ni una oportunidad.

Sin embargo Hermione seguía indiferente a sus comentarios. Harry en cambio estaba más preocupado por su estómago que emitía unos sonidos parecidos a "tengo hambre"; así que Hermione y Ron, como buenos amigos que eran de Harry, lo acompañaron a echar un vistazo para intentar enterarse de lo ocurrido. Decidieron separarse, Ron recorrería los tres últimos compartimentos y Harry y Hermione los diez restantes.

La chica andaba algo temerosa... En uno de los vagones había dos puertas. Ambos chicos se miraron; Harry entró por la derecha y Hermione por la izquierda. Hermione contempló un lujoso vagón, incluso más que el de los prefectos aunque de aspecto algo siniestro. La habitación estaba totalmente vacía. Un pequeño foco de luz iluminaba varias pinturas.

"La muerte violeta" era el título del primer cuadro. Otro decía "Danza Macabra", en el que varios esqueletos agitaban sus huesos. Hermione se estremeció ligeramente al leer los títulos y ver los dibujos, pero al ver el último cuadro se le erizaron varios cabellos de la nuca. El cuadro no era nada terrorífico comparado con los otros pero... Era una inmensa bruma, ora grisácea violeta, ora negruzca y rojiza. Se fundían la sangre, la maldad y la noche para formar una gran inmensidad sin fin... Hermione apartó la vista. Tenía la piel de gallina. Aquel cuadro llamado "Sueño eterno" representaba la muerte. Un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla sin fin...

Cruzó la habitación apresuradamente y con sigilo abrió otra puerta. Allí estaban Mundungus Fletcher, Lupin y otro hombre que ella desconocía. Con la puerta entreabierta empezó a espiarlos:

-Dumbledore hizo bien en enviar a los chicos a Camelot.-decía Remus.

-Con lo que sucedió en Hogwarts no me extraña-aseguró Mundungus asintiendo.

-Enviarlos para unos exámenes es una tapadera...debería decir la verdad.-espetó el hombre desconocido con una voz de tono muy grave.

-Pero no es seguro que pasara.-replicó Mundungus.

-Pero todo lo que está pasando no tiene sentido. ¿Quién querría robar el sombrero seleccionador?-preguntaba Remus pensativo.

-Ya robaron un libro único vete a saber para qué fines...-argumentó, aunque erróneamente, el señor desconocido.

El libro lo habían robado ellos, eso Hermione lo recordaba perfectamente. Una especie de gruñido la devolvió a la realidad. Un enorme perro negro de ojos fieros la miró. Poco a poco esa mirada se desvaneció. ¡Era Canuto!. ¿Qué hacía allí? Aún no se había recuperado de la impresión de ver a Sirius cuando advirtió que el aspecto de la sala era totalmente distinto. Ahora aquella apariencia lúgubre había desaparecido por completo para dejar paso a un acogedor vagón lleno de tapices rosados y amarillentos y varios cuadros de bellísimas flores de las que casi se podía apreciar el olor. El gigantesco perro la tiró de la túnica y la sacó a fuera indicándole que se fuera. Finalmente le guiñó un ojo.

Harry acababa de volver de su revisión en el otro compartimento en el que todo parecía estar en orden.

-¿Encontraste algo?-preguntó Harry dando a entender que su búsqueda había sido en vano.

Hermione le contestó que sí, pero que preferiría hablar en un lugar más seguro.

-¡Si que habéis tardado!-se quejó Ron, apareciendo.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo en una de las butacas y empezó a contarles la conversación que había oído.

-¿Para qué habrán robado el sombrero sel..?-empezaba a preguntar Ron en voz alta con un tono de despreocupación asombroso; pero Hermione no le dejó terminar porque le tapó la boca con la mano.

-¡Estás como una cabra¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar de _eso_ en voz alta! Rectifico: No estás como una cabra¡Estás como un rebaño entero!-chilló ella exasperada.

Era obvio que Ron no creía ni una palabra de lo de la habitación cambiante, el robo, los cuadros y Sirius.

Discutieron teorías y descartaron posibilidades durante horas sobre las posibles soluciones a sus problemas, que aparentemente no tenían al principio y tampoco obtuvieron al final. Pensar en ellos era un callejón oscuro y sin salida. Ron y Hermione ya andaban de nuevo dando rodeos sobre el tema del robo, intercalado con alguna ruidosa queja de Ron sobre Crooshanks. Harry no es que menospreciara el tema, pero estaba abstraído de la conversación, cosa que Hermione no tardó en notar.

-Harry¿en qué puedes estar pensando que sea más importante que resolver, o intentar sacar algo de luz a todos nuestros embrollos?-preguntó ella con una nota de mal humor.

-No dejé nunca de pensar en esos problemas... Sólo que creo que tenemos uno que está creciendo y agigantándose por minutos.

-Habla claro, por favor.-rogó Hermione.

Harry no tuvo que contestar ya que la respuesta estaba en el pálido rostro de Ron. Los efectos de la poción reductora empezaban a pasar. Durante más de una hora empezaron a salir más y más arañas de un pequeño maletín. Estaban inundando literalmente el vagón. Hedwig y Pig no paraban de aletear y ulular al ver tanto bicho, y Crooshanks en vez de perseguir a los artrópodos como solía hacer, eran los artrópodos los que lo perseguían a él. Corría maullando estruendosamente por la sala en busca de un lugar seguro.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-exclamaba Hermione pensando que aquello era el fin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡¡Saludos!!

RL-P


	29. Desborde

CAPÍTULO VEINTINUEVE: DESBORDE

_(Nota: En este capítulo ha colaborado Male con varias ideas que retoqué)_

Cada vez había más arañas, mejor dicho, parecía que se habían multiplicado sin parar; pero aquello era sólo una alucinación. Sólo parecía que había más porque estaban creciendo y el espacio del ahora minúsculo vagón empezaba a ser reducido.

-¿Cuánto queda de viaje?-preguntó Ron con un ligero tartamudeo en la voz quitándose varias arañas de encima con cara de asco.

-Todavía… ¡Au! una media hora-contestó Hermione mientras se quitaba varios bichos que se le habían enredado en el pelo.

Desde la puerta semitranslúcida del vagón se atisbaba una silueta acercándose. Harry buscó apresuradamente la capa invisible y la extendió sobre varios cientos de arañas, pero, obviamente, la extensión de la capa no era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlas a todas. Hermione abrió ligeramente la puerta. Una cara regordeta le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Al fin os encontré!. ¿Dónde os habías metido? El tren no parecía tan grande desde fuera pero es mucho más grande por dentro.-les preguntó Neville sonriendo.

-En eso tienes toda la razón.-admitió Hermione pensado en lo del compartimento. Neville hizo fuerza sobre la puerta para entrar pensando que estaba atascada.

-Mejor damos un paseo.-se apresuró en proponer Hermione al ver que una enorme fila de arañas se escurría hacía los demás vagones.

-Pero...-intentó discutir él.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí sin dejarle acabar la frase.

-No sé cómo se las arregla Hermione...-comentó Ron.- Ahora ella está paseando por el tren mientras que nosotros estamos rodeados por un montón de...-prefirió no decir "de bichos estúpidos", como pensaba, ya que una araña bastante grande lo miraba amenazadoramente.

Todas intentaban escabullirse por debajo de las rendijas. Estaban alteradas y nadie las gobernaba. Aragog aún no había adquirido su forma habitual (Harry no se decidía en si eso era bueno o malo) y las arañas actuaban a su antojo.

De los otros vagones se escuchaban varios gritos de terror. Las arañas habían conseguido abrir la puerta y se dispersaban por los vagones contiguos.

Al fin el tren paró. Harry y Ron abrieron la puerta y con un conjuro acelerador empezaron a sacar a los bichos. De repente, cuando todavía quedaba un buen montón de artrópodos que se deslizaban a cámara rápida, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Qué desastre! Síganme.-era Ninmue seguida de varios alumnos (entre ellos Malfoy) con los brazos llenos de pústulas.

-¡Apártese, Potter!-chilló de repente Snape.- ¿No ve que sus compañeros necesitan tratamiento médico?. ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar en medio!. ¡Y desaparezca de mi vista inmediatamente!-vociferó el profesor mientras chafaba una araña con el pie.

-Tendremos que quejarnos al Ministerio, ¡qué es esto de mandarnos a otro colegio en un tren infectado por estos bichos asesinos!-se quejó Malfoy observando sus pústulas con auténtico pavor.

-Ron, ven conmigo.-dijo Nimue al verle tan pálido.-Es posible que también le hayan picado y que la reacción química no se haya manifestado aún.

-No...Es que como he estado todo el viaje con… ¡ay!

Harry le había pellizcado.

-¡No discuta, Weasley!-ordenó Snape cortante. Así que Ron se separó de Harry, eso sí, arrastrado por Nimue.

El profesor O'Sullivan estaba dirigiendo a los alumnos por la inmensidad de los jardines del nuevo colegio, pero Harry hubiera preferido a otra persona como guía, incluso a pesar de conocer sobradamente bien el castillo.

De una vez por todas sin arañas, Harry se sintió contento: ya volvía a estar de nuevo en Camelot con sus torres, los bosques... Una chica con el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza estaba de espaldas mirando hacia la majestuosidad de los Siete Bosques. Harry se olvidó por completo de su baúl y se fue hacia ella. Mientras se acercaba notaba como si de repente le hubieran inyectado toneladas de felicidad. Al estar detrás de ella le susurró al oído:

-¿No estarás pensando en entrar ahí?

Lily sonrió, volviéndose en el acto. Los dos se abrazaron. A Harry aquello no le bastaba, quería besarla pero algo le impidió hacerlo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué. Quizás el brillo de tristeza que tenían los ojos de ella...

-¡Estás llorando!-exclamó él.

-Lloro de alegría, tonto.-rectificó. Pero la sonrisa melancólica que tenía dibujada indicaba todo lo contrario. Lily se secó las lágrimas y él dijo:

-¿Cómo es que no están Daiana y Kevin?

-Es que no podemos salir...

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-preguntó Harry alarmado.

-Vine... Vine por si acaso te perdías-contestó muy colorada recordando la vez que se conocieron.

Una vez en el Edifico Central, Sir Rupert (el director) dio la bienvenida a todo el mundo y pidió a los alumnos de Camelot que ayudaran a los de Hogwarts a moverse por los castillos. Todo este discurso intercalado por una buena tanda de la palabra _"bueno"_ que parecía que el director no podía hablar sin ella.

-Después de esto sólo quiero decirles que, bueno, hemos estado hablando Dumbledore y yo, y es posible que algunos alumnos de cuarto también puedan acceder a las becas de verano. Como, bueno, deberían saber, había cuarenta plazas para quinto (veinte para los alumnos de Camelot y otras veinte para Hogwarts) pero gracias al Departamento de Protección de los Muggles (¿Cómo es que mi padre no me dijo nada?- le preguntó Ron a Harry) hemos, bueno, conseguido otras cuarenta plazas para sexto y diez para quinto. Bueno, no les agobio más con exámenes y, bueno, empiecen a comer.

Toda la pandilla excepto Ron, que aún estaba en el dormitorio, estaba sentada al lado del fuego. Y como ya era tarde no tenían que preocuparse por si alguien les oía, pues se encontraban solos en la Sala Mayor.

-¿Descubristeis el mensaje secreto?-preguntó Daiana.

-No. ¡Es un lío!-se quejó Hermione.

-Hemos tenido un montón de problemas por Hogwarts.-contó Harry.

En esos momentos bajaba Ron, exasperado del todo, gritando:

-¡Faltan las arañas Harry!. ¡Todas las que conseguimos retener ya no están!

-¿Qué arañas, Weasley?

-Oh, no.-pensó Harry al ver a Snape, que no había perdido detalle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡¡Saludos!! El próximo capítulo llegará pronto. Gracias a **Joanny** por su review.

Aclaro que la nota que aparece debajo del título, así como lo es todo, es una nota de Mery que he respetado del verdadero fic, NO es mía.

¡Hasta la vista :D!!

RL-P


	30. Capítulo 30

CAPÍTULO TREINTA

_-¡Faltan las arañas Harry!. ¡Todas las que conseguimos retener ya no están! _

_-¿Qué arañas, Weasley? _

_-Oh, no.-pensó Harry al ver a Snape, que no había perdido detalle._

-¿Tendré que volver a repetirlo?-inquirió de nuevo al cabo de unos minutos de absoluto silencio a su pregunta.

-Perdone… profesor…-probó Daiana.

-Pero eso es injusto.

-Usted hablará cuando se le pregunte-le interrumpió él tajantemente.

-Pero eso es injusto.

-¡No discuta!-rugió Snape esta vez a Kevin.

-Pues... la verdad... Yo tengo miedo a las arañas y...

-Él tiene miedo a las arañas y Harry decidió guardar algunas para... -de repente Lily se calló. Había entrado Nimue.

-¿Qué ocurre, Severus?

-Ahora me lo estaba contando ella. -contestó Snape- ¿Qué decía Srita. Em..?

-Elaine, Elaine Hoyle.-contestó Nimue. Después suspiró profundamente. Severus miró a la joven profesora algo intrigado.

-Eso, Srita Elaine.

-Yo decía que...-Lily intentó reanudar la explicación pero cada vez estaba más pálida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le susurró Hermione.

-Sí.-contestó- Iba diciendo que Harry guardó unas cuantas arañas para...porque quería ayudar a Ron a realizar una terapia contra la fobia que le tiene a las arañas.-cada vez estaba más pálida.

-Y como usted sabrá para superar una fobia hay que enfrentarse a lo que a uno le da miedo.-completó Harry por ella.

A Snape las palabras de Harry le resonaron varias veces en su interior, pero pronto se repuso.

-Eso es una excusa de tres al cuarto.-replicó.

-A mí no me lo parece, Severus. Creo que necesitáis un buen vaso de leche con una pastilla adormidera. Lleváis unas ojeras...

Snape acompañó a Nimue a regañadientes. Antes de cerrar la puerta añadió:

-Yo mismo me encargaré de darle las clases contra la aracnofobia.-se ofreció con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Qué horror!-exclamó Ron cuando los dos profesores se marcharon.- ¡Clases para superar la Aracnofobia! Lo que me faltaba¡estar rodeado de los dos seres que más asco me dan del planeta: las arañas y además Snape!

-Mejor vamos a dormir.-propusieron Hermione y Daiana alarmadas por el color de la otra chica- Al menos nosotras.

-Nosotros iremos más tarde.-dijo Kevin.

Cuando las chicas se fueron Harry pensó en voz alta:

-¿Cómo sabrá Nimue cómo se llama Lily?

-Es una profesora, es norma.l-contestó Ron que ya estaba jugando al ajedrez con Kevin.

Harry prefirió no discutir. Además pensó luego: "¿Cómo se habrá enterado de que en nuestro tren había arañas? Yo no se lo dije. Quizás se lo comentó Hermione."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los reviews, se os agradecen mucho :D

Saludos,

RL-P


	31. El olor dulzón de la muerte

CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y UNO: EL OLOR DULZÓN DE LA MUERTE

A la mañana siguiente llegaron los alumnos de quinto de Hogwarts acompañados por el profesor Dumbledore. Hogwarts quedaría a cargo de Fudge y McGonagall (en la que sin duda Dumbledore tenía depositada toda su confianza) durante unos días. Ginny estaba maravillada con aquel castillo y algo perdida; a decir verdad como la mayoría de alumnos. Así que después de unos tres días más, llegó el día del examen.

Lily, Daiana y Hermione andaban entre examen y examen preguntándose lecciones por los pasillos. Los chicos no estaban tan inquietos o... al menos aparentemente.

Harry se había levantado de buen humor esa mañana. Hasta el momento todas las pruebas las había realizado sin nervios, pero estaba preocupado por el examen de Astronomía. No encontraba la lente de protección especial para eclipses y sin ella no podía realizar la prueba. Revolvió todos los apuntes, miró dentro del baúl, en el caldero. Pero no estaba allí. Después miró entre la ropa, incluso dentro del juego de Neville de Derek Brown, pero la lente no aparecía y al ser tan cara nadie tenía de repuesto. Los demás se unieron a la búsqueda, pero fue en vano. Daiana en cambio encontró la carta de Rowena Ravenclaw y con lo curiosa que era no pudo evitar leerla.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-le preguntó Ron al verla inmóvil observando algo atentamente.

-Eh...no... nada…

Poco a poco el sol fue menguando y la oscuridad de la noche se apoderó del castillo. Harry sentía una sensación de aislamiento extraña, tal vez producida por la espesa niebla que reinaba aquella noche.

-A lo mejor suspenden el examen con esta niebla.-intentó animarlo Hermione, aunque temiendo que eso pudiera suceder realmente.

Faltaba poco tiempo para el examen, pero arriesgándose a llegar tarde decidieron ir a la biblioteca para ver si encontraban algún conjuro que sirviera.

-¿No oís nada?-preguntó Ron de repente.

-No.-lo contradijo Hermione secamente, atenta al libro que hojeaba.

-Escuchad bien.-insistió Ron olvidando la respuesta de la chica.

-Sí… Dice algo así como "sigue la este-no-sé-qué".-afirmó Daina muy sorprendida, apartando el enorme libro de la biblioteca.

-No. No dice eso. Dice "Sigue la estela de oscuridad".

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era como el día que la dama Azul le dijo que siguiera la estela de luz, pero como estaban de noche era oscuridad.

Así que Harry, guiado por un impulso repentino, se plantó delante del tapiz que en su día ella le indicó y puso la mano sobre La Dama de Shalott. La pared se retiró. Vio su imagen reflejada delante de un enorme espejo. ¿Y ahora qué?. ¿Dónde está el ídolo?. ¿Y el primero y el séptimo de cuatro qué? Entonces, como si las ideas le vinieran súbitamente como un rayo, lo comprendió.

-¡No es latín!

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los demás, que le habían seguido y no atinaban.

-Es griego. _Idolum_ significa imagen o reflejo. Tenemos que... ¡Claro!. ¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido antes.¡Es pura lógica!. ¡Como en el juego de Derek Brown! La sexta letra de la palabra ganador. ¡Es lo mismo!- entonces Harry recitó:- _La mano opera sobre el reflejo en el primero y el séptimo de la palabra cuatro._

-Pero cuatro tiene seis letras.-hizo notar Hermione, intimidada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No es cuatro es castellano, sino_ Quattor,_ en latín.-completó Lily, que ya lo entendía.

"Que Dios nos ayude" pensó Harry mientras apretaba la Q y la R de la palabra _Quattor_ que había grabada sobre el espejo. Después no ocurrió nada. El silencio.

Pero muy, muy despacio el espejo se fue retirando dejando paso a una sala enorme. Tendido sobre el suelo había una especie de gigante con dos de sus tres ojos abiertos. Tenían que cruzar la sala. Parecía una antigua sala de armas, ya que en las paredes había todo tipo de lanzas y espadas. Había otra puerta que seguramente les conduciría al lugar que buscaban, aunque no sabían muy bien qué es lo que allí encontrarían.

-Tenemos que ir con cuidado con el cíclope.-musitó Ron.

-No es un cíclope. Es un gigante.

-Sí, Sí.-admitió Ron.

El gigante pestañeó y cerró los dos ojos restantes.

-Uff.-suspiró aliviado Kevin.

-¡NO!. ¡Corred!-gritó Daiana.

-¿Pero qué?-preguntaron los chicos al unísono mientras una de las tres chicas tiraban de ellos.

-Estos gigantes duermen con dos ojos abiertos y cuando están despiertos, con los tres cerrados.-explicó Lily jadeando mientras tiraba de Harry.

-¿Y qué pasa con el tercer ojo?-preguntó Harry, comenzando a moverse con los demás.

-Ese…sólo lo abren para... para matar a sus víctimas.

Kevin y Ron envistieron al gigante por los pies intentando atarlo con sogas pero les fue imposible. Era imposible acercársele, y ellos no tenían suficiente fuerza para lanzar nada a tanta distancia teniendo en cuenta que debían hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Harry sabía que el único que podía derrotar al cíclope era él, pero también sabía que moriría pronto. La profecía iba cumplirse. Se le acercaba la muerte.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y saltó sobre la espalda del monstruo. El tri-cíclope se revolvía inquieto al notar que un humano le estaba subiendo por la camisa.

Mientras Ron Hermione, Lily, Kevin y Daiana corrían para llegar a la puerta. La sala parecía kilométrica. Daiana solía ser muy rápida y ágil, pero extrañamente esta vez era la última. Se detuvo en seco en la mitad de la sala.

-¿Qué haces?. ¡¡Ven aquí!!-le gritó Kevin asustado, al ver que volvía con Harry.

Se giró. Sonrió ampliamente mientras decía adiós con la mano. El monstruo seguía moviéndose con frenesí. Cogió una de las lanzas y con todo el ímpetu del mundo, se encaramó a la camisa del gigante, tal y como Harry había hecho.

-¡Daiana!. ¡¡Vuelve!!-gritaba Kevin tan desesperado que hubiera salido corriendo para salvarla sino fuera por Hermione, Lily y Ron que lo sujetaban.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca!?. ¡Baja y vuelve! El heredero de Gryffindor…

-Eso ya lo sé.- interrumpió ella con determinación.

Entonces clavó la lanza en el cuello del cíclope. Un grito gélido de dolor profirió el monstruo, contorsionándose espantosamente mientras un chorro de sangre verde le envolvía. Con sus últimas fuerzas cogió a la chica lanzándola con toda su ira contra una de las paredes. El cíclope se derrumbó al suelo estrepitosamente, segundos más tarde de que Harry se hubiera escurrido por la camisa. Kevin se desmayó, quedando inconsciente.

Harry giró la cabeza de la chica para verla. Una extraña mueca estaba marcada en su cara.

-Al final la anciana tuvo razón.-le dijo ella intentado sonreír.

-¿Qué...?-preguntó Harry, sosteniéndole la cabeza con ternura.

-Cuando era pequeña, en una de las fiestas del pueblo, una adivina profetizó mi muerte antes de cumplir los quince años. Yo jamás lo creí hasta... hasta ahora.

-Las profecías son pamplinas.-la contradijo Harry, casi entre lágrimas.- Una carta de Rowena Ravenclaw decía que yo iba a morir, que el heredero de Gryffindor iba a morir antes de cumplir los quince años y sigo aquí.

-Entonces...la profecía que dices...es...cierta.

-¡¡No!! No lo es.

-Sí…. Yo soy la… la Heredera de Gryffindor. Yo soy tu hermana.

-¿Mi hermana? Yo...yo no tengo ninguna hermana.-constató Harry más que aterrado por la situación.

-Me hubiera gustado… vivir más tiempo para… para conocerte mejor. Debes prometerme una última cosa:…. Si volvieras a ver a nuestros padres, diles... diles que les quiero.

Daiana cerró los ojos y habló por última vez. Harry estaba confuso. De nuevo, la dama azul volvió a aparecer.

-Debes entrar a la Sala de La Mesa Redonda. El futuro de todos los magos depende de eso.

-Pero no puedo dejarla aquí.-dijo Harry entre lágrimas señalando a... su hermana; todavía no podía creerlo con todas sus consecuencias, saber que siempre había estado ahí y él no lo había sabido. ¿Qué había llevado a Daiana a guardar aquel feliz secreto?

-No puedes hacer nada por ella ahora. Antes de que la luz de la luna...

De nuevo la imagen se desvaneció. Harry tomó a Daiana en brazos y se dirigió hacia los demás. Kevin acababa de volver en sí, aturdido y con los demás, no podía ni moverse.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con la legendaria Sala de Camelot: La Sala de La Mesa Redonda.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El próximo capítulo llegará pronto, nos acercamos el final…

Un saludo, espero acaso algún review ;)

RL-P


	32. El hechizo de la estrella

CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y DOS: EL HECHIZO DE LA ESTRELLA

Pero en la sala no estaban solos. Había varias siluetas encapuchadas. Una gran mesa redonda se hallaba en medio de la Sala, rodeada de sillas. Unas tablas de piedra levitaban varios metros sobre la mesa. Había unos cuantos ventanales pero la luz de la luna no iluminaba la habitación, que estaba sumida en la oscuridad.

-El Amo tenía razón.-dijo uno de los hombres.-Estuvieron bien esas alianzas con Quién-Ustedes-Ya-Saben. Conseguimos al chico.

Ninguno de los cinco entendía nada. Después de que los otros se quitaran las capuchas, pudieron apreciarles la cara. Ninguno de ellos conocía a aquellos magos.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó Harry.

-Así que no nos recuerdas. Creo que te mandamos una carta.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?-espetó Ron enojado.

-No tenéis sentido del humor...-se quejó uno de ellos alargando las palabras.- Creíamos que nuestras mascotas acabarían con vosotros pero...

-¿Qué mascotas?. ¿Qué es todo esto?-exigió saber Lily.

-No te acuerdas preciosa. Otros sí se acuerdan de ti. Qué ingrata, Elaine. -Lily retrocedió un paso.

-Si te asustas es que ya te acuerdas. Pero vayamos al grano.-dijo el hombre alzando las manos.

Hermione abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!. ¡Tienen la mano tatuada con una varita en partida dos mitades! Pero¡no pueden ser ellos!

-¿Quiénes?-preguntaron los demás.

-Son el Grupo Vertical. Aquel del que os hablé en Hogwarts, en la Sala Secreta.

A Harry y a Ron les costó un poco acordarse; pero después de unos minutos Ron preguntó:

-¿El Grupo Vertical¿El que detestaba la magia?

-Exactamente.-retomó la palabra uno de ellos.

-¿Pero eso no era en tiempos de Godric Gryffindor?-preguntó Harry algo ralentizado por el esfuerzo de llevar el cuerpo de su hermana en brazos. Por más que lo deseara, no podía ocuparse de ella.

-Sí, jovencito, pero no nos extinguimos. Sólo nos escondíamos para volver en el momento más oportuno. Y ahora, basta de hablar. Ya sabéis suficiente. Ahora nuestros queridos pájaros _Keres_ absorberán vuestra magia. ¡Y con ella obtendremos y destruiremos la del mundo entero!

-Pero¿para qué queréis absorber la magia?-preguntó Harry, incapaz poder alcanzar la idea con su pensamiento.- ¿Por qué la odiáis?

-La magia es mala, es algo ruin. La magia sólo aporta maldad a este mundo. Toda la magia, y cualquier cosa que esté relacionada con ella, es algo malo y tiene que ser destruido.

-La magia no es buena ni es mala. Sólo depende de quién la utilice.- intervino Hermione.

-¡Callad! Ahora veréis a nuestras queridas criaturas destructoras.-dijo levantando las manos.

Una bandada de aves negruzcas con afilados colmillos, tan enormes que pudieron verlas a muchos metros pues salieron de algún lugar recóndito y algo alejado, empezaron a planear sobre sus cabezas.

Todos corrieron absurdamente excepto Harry, que no podía por Daiana, y Lily que parecía como hipnotizada. Harry abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de su hermana y la dejó en una butaca de terciopelo. Después se dirigió hacia su amiga. Todo sucedió muy deprisa.

-¿Qué estás mirando?. ¡Pueden matarnos!-le chilló él.

-Mira.-dijo Lily señalándole un dibujo que había arriba, en la parte inferior de una de las losas de piedra. El Grupo Vertical había hecho flotar aquellas piedras sin descubrirlo.

Era un complicado hechizo de tiempos legendarios, se veía muy antiguo. En él, seis magos aparecían convocando a un ave fénix.

-Solamente somos cinco.-le dijo Harry, comprendiendo su descabellada idea.

-Pero tenemos que intentarlo.-le gritó ella muy decidida.

Mientras tanto las aves iban planeando cada vez más bajo.

-¡¡Es vuestro fin!! -rió una voz metálica.

-¡Colocaos en forma de pentágono alrededor de la mesa!-gritó Lily a la vez que miraba hacia el horizonte con la mirada llena de odio.

Faltaba poco para que la luna iluminara la sala. Cada vez los hombres del Grupo Vertical pronunciaban más y más fuerte un conjuro para enviar a las _Keres_ contra ellos.

Ya estaban colocados en forma de pentágono. ¿Qué conjuro había que pronunciar?

Eso era una incógnita. Súbitamente Harry extendió la varita inconscientemente y una potente luz roja salió de ella. La luz se fue interconectando con las varitas de los demás. Les dolían las manos, para mantener la conexión había que realizar un gran esfuerzo que parecía agotar la sangre de las venas. A Harry le sudaba la frente. Las manos le ardían, la cicatriz le dolía de manera sobrenatural como si la cabeza se le fuera a partir en dos. Le era dificultoso respirar y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía una bomba de relojería. La luz roja iba tomando forma de un hermoso pájaro pero no sabían hasta cuándo podrían mantenerlo...

Lily soltó la varita ya que sentía como si tuviera fuego en las manos y cayó al suelo. Después Ron y Hermione la siguieron y por último Kevin hasta dejarlo solo. Harry creía que se le iban a desintegrar los huesos. El sudor angustioso se le mezclaba con las lágrimas que se le saltaban por el esfuerzo. Era imposible. Sentía un dolor inimaginable recorriéndole todo su cuerpo. Como si alguien le estuviera clavando un puñal en el corazón una y otra vez, sin detenerse.

Iba a soltar la varita pero una voz en su interior no le dejaba. Era la voz de Daiana. Ella había entregado su vida para salvarlos. Harry no podía rendirse. Así que cogió la varita con ambas manos apretándola con más fuerza. El Grupo Vertical seguía recitando el conjuro hasta que dirigieron sus varitas hacia él.

Una veintena de aves se le lanzarían en cuestión se segundos...para arrebatarle algo más que su magia...la vida. Las aves se acercaban más y más, Harry cayó al suelo sin dejar de coger la varita. Tenía las aves casi sobre su cabeza pero...

Una enorme columna de fuego achicharró a las _Keres_. Harry dirigió su mirada hacia arriba. Un fénix de fuego volaba quemando a su paso a las aves _Keres_.

-¡Esto no es posible!. ¡Tenemos que irnos!-gritaron los del Grupo vertical acobardados.

Uno de ellos lanzó una flecha con una ballesta que se dirigió casi por completo al pecho de Harry. Notó un frío escalofriante. Se tocó el pecho con la mano. Gran cantidad de sangre le emanaba.

El ave achicharró una por una a las _Keres_ que al caer al suelo quedaban reducidas a cenizas. Poco a poco la luna iba filtrándose por el ventanal. La luz era intensa a pesar de la niebla. En unos instantes iluminaría por completo las tablas que el fénix había defendido con tanta fortaleza.

La luna iluminaba por completo las tablas y... ¡Empezaban a caer! Harry montó sobre el animal de fuego y como si de cazar la snitch se tratara, cogió las tablas justo antes de que cayeran y se rompieran en mil pedazos.

Estaba lleno de quemaduras. Sabía que muy pronto perdería la conciencia. Había perdido mucha sangre. Las piernas se le tambaleaban. Toda la sala le daba vueltas y más vueltas. Se apoyó al lado del sillón donde yacía su hermana. Empezaba a verlo todo borroso pero no quería rendirse. No podía morir... aún no.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡¡Síí!! Interesante¿no?. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?... ¿Qué le pasará a Harry?. ¿Morirá por la causa?

Gracias por los reviews, tanto a JOANY como a Alohopotter, gracias.

RL-P


	33. Superar su muerte

CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y TRES: SUPERAR LA MUERTE

Lily, Ron, Hermione y Kevin estaban junto a Harry. Habían intentado abrir la puerta pero el Grupo Vertical se había encargado de cerrarla con un conjuro que ni el hechizo _alohomora_ funcionaba aquella vez. Todos estaban muy preocupados. Harry no resistiría mucho tiempo más.

Se escuchaba un murmullo lejano. El sonido de pasos cada vez era más cercano. Un flash de luz irrumpió en la Sala.

Dumbledore, seguido de Sir Rupert, Nimue, Snape y Altibor.

-¡Profesores!- exclamó Hermione.- ¿Cómo han…?

Lily la calló con un gesto, Hermione comprendió que no era momento para preguntar: Harry parecía a punto de morir, pero se esforzó en pronunciar algunas palabras:

-Daiana...e...ella… por favor…

Todos fueron conducidos a la enfermería de Hogwarts rápidamente. En el trayecto, Harry perdió el conocimiento y dejó de saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-----------

-Pro...pro...profesor Dumbledore...-murmuró Harry dificultosamente desde su cama, sabiendo que quien lo acompañaba era el director. Sentía dolores en todo su cuerpo.

-Shhs…-pidió Asclepio, acomodando unas vendas, igual que hubiera hecho la señora Pomfrey.- No te esfuerces mucho, hijo.

-Harry¿qué pasa?-preguntó Dumbledore sentándose sobre su cama, con tranquilidad pero a la vista nervioso con que hubiera despertado.

-Daiana...e...ella… ¿podrá usted hacer algo?. ¿Está bien?

-Creo, Harry, que es mejor que te lo diga mañana, cuando te encuentres mejor.-contestó con ¿mirada alegre? mientras le acercaba una poción somnífera, que Harry comenzó a beber.- Asclepio me dijo que es mejor esperar a que te recuperes.

-Pero…

Se durmió en el instante, sin poder replicar que se le negara saber cómo estaba su hermana. Harry durmió un sueño intranquilo. Después de lo que a él le parecieron minutos, un corto espacio de tiempo, el sol volvió a salir. El suave calorcillo que entraba por la ventana le despertó. Intentó moverse. Era imposible. El dolor era demasiado profundo. Parecía que estaba solo en la enfermería. "Extraño", pensó "Cada año a final de curso me levanto en la enfermería…"

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente. Dumbledore estaba allí. Otra persona le seguía pero Harry no quería detenerse a comprobar de quien se tratase.

-¿Pudieron hacer algo por ella?-fue lo primero que preguntó, aunque realmente convencido de que oiría un no como respuesta, pues en el fondo no le parecía que hubiera tenido ocasión de sobrevivir.

-Creo que...

Harry bajó la vista. Sabía la respuesta. Su hermana. Había estado tan poco tiempo con ella sabiendo quien era…

-Creo que debería ser ella misma quien te lo contara.

Harry lo miró confundido y se colocó las gafas para verla mejor. Una chica de cabello negro con reflejos rojizos muy marcados e inmensos ojos verdes le sonrió.

-¡Daiana!. ¿De verdad?. ¿E...Eres tú?- Harry se recostó de nuevo tras haberse incorporado al corroborar que era ella de verdad. Le dolían todos los costados.

-No te hagas daño, tonto, claro que soy yo.-dijo ella en tono cariñoso, acercándose a abrazarlo con cuidado.

-Pero ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Tú no estabas...?

-La verdad es que el mérito es tuyo.- respondió misteriosa.

-¿Mío?

-Sí. Cuando llevabas mi cuerpo en brazos no sólo... quiero decir, llevaste mi alma en tu corazón porque somos gemelos y una parte mía está en ti. No te olvidaste de mí en ningún momento y eso hizo que no pudiera morir del todo.

Harry supo que a partir de ahora siempre sentiría que su hermana estaría muy cerca de él aunque estuviesen separados.

-En efecto, cuando te desvaneciste en aquella sala, Daiana pudo despertar. Fue algo recíproco. Además tu hermana tiene un alma muy brillante.-explicó Dumbledore.- Sólo eso pudo hacer que ella no pudiera morir totalmente, sino que quedara como en estado de coma. La repentina conexión que establecisteis al descubrir Harry que sois hermanos fue lo bastante fuerte como para esto.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Allí estaban Ron, Hermione, Kevin, Lily y un enorme perro negro rebosantes de alegría aunque muy cansados.

-¡Daiana!-exclamaron todos a un tiempo.

-¡Sorpresa!-dijo ella bromeando.

Dumbledore dejó a los chicos solos para que pudieran hablar de sus cosas, eso sí, con la promesa que no cansaran mucho a Harry ya que después tenía que hablar con él.

-Mirad lo que me llevé.-dijo Ron sacando algo bastante grande y pesado de debajo de su túnica. Eran unas extrañas tablas de piedra pesada con inscripciones egipcias.- Los del Grupo Vertical las dejaron en aquella habitación, me parece que son robadas porque Bill me habló una vez de ellas.

-¡Au!-exclamó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Kevin.

-Esto quema.-dijo soltando las tablas sobre la cama de Harry.

-No. Si son de piedra, no queman.-dijo Harry después de tocarlas.

-¡Y tanto que sí!-exclamaron Hermione, Daiana y Kevin.

-Pues yo no noto nada.- comentó Lily también.

-La pregunta es ¿qué es?-pidió saber Ron.

-Puedes añadirlo a la lista de cosas que no sabemos.-contestó Daiana.

De nuevo Dumbledore entró en la enfermería.

-¿Pero qué…?

-No lo sabemos.-respondió Ron.

-El museo Arábigo las está buscando pero… Creo que vosotros las necesitaréis...al menos durante un tiempo.

-Pero nos pueden acusar de ladrones.-dijo Hermione.

-Yo no dije que os las fuerais a quedar, sólo los guardianes.

-¿Los guardianes de qué?-pidió Daiana.- ¿Para qué necesitamos esto, profesor?

-Eso tendréis que averiguarlo. Sobre todo tú, Harry.- respondió enigmáticamente Dumbledore.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias por los reviews. El siguiente capítulo es el epílogo, aunque parece suceder aparte. Tengo que decir que he me tenido que ver modificando levemente este capítulo y el siguiente, porque resultaban confusos y aun todavía algo inconexos con el resto de la historia. De todas formas encaja regularmente…

**Alohopotter: **¡Hola! Espero que disfrutes estos dos capítulos que quedan, qué bien que te gustó. ¿Qué te ha parecido que de golpe no muera Daiana? Jejeje, saludos.

RL-P


	34. El fin y las becas

CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y CUATRO: LAS BECAS

Nadie se había enterado de lo sucedido sobre el Grupo Vertical; Camelot no era como Hogwarts. Los profesores habían acordado realizar un pacto de Silencio Absoluto.

Después de unos días Harry ya se había podido levantar. Aún se encontraba algo turbado por todo lo que le había ocurrido durante aquel año, porque el curso estaba llegando a su fin. Había hablado largo y tendido con Dumbledore y Sirius; y procuraba recuperar algo del tiempo perdido con Daiana.

-Profesor, usted dijo que habían despertado grandes fuerzas en Hogwarts… ¿Ha retomado poder Voldemort?

-Sí. Está volviéndose cada vez más fuerte. Tenemos sospechas de que robó el sombrero seleccionador. Ahora quería robar las tablas porque contienen una magia poderosa, como puedes suponer. Pero cuando dije que grandes fuerzas han despertado no me refería a Voldemort; sino a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Un aprendizaje superior. Una sabiduría casi infinita. Tienes más poderes ocultos de los que imaginas.

-¿Usted sabe cuáles?-quería saber Harry.

-Todo a su debido tiempo.-le contestaba Dumbledore.- Muchos de ellos aún no han salido a la luz aún en ti mismo. Con el tiempo, los iremos descubriendo, no te preocupes.

-Los del Grupo Vertical dijeron que Lily les conocía ¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó Harry intentando cambiar de tema.

-Sí. Creo que puede ser. -respondió Sirius.- Sé que un hermano del señor Hoyle estuvo tanteando el terreno de los del Grupo… no sé qué pudo ocurrir en las represalias…

-Profesor... ¿Cómo es que Daiana y yo fuimos separados?

-No está muy claro. James una vez me comentó que había protegido a su niña de la forma más segura y que quizás actuarían igual contigo, pero es probable que no tuvieran tiempo, o que no encontrarán una familia adecuada. En ese momento no lo entendí, ahora es diferente. La familia Renuar era pobre e insignificante, pero honesta. Es posible que pensara que allí Daiana no podría ser encontrada. ¡Ah, el señor Renuar! -exclamó Dumbledore recordando. -Creo que cuando tu padre le iba a visitar le deslizaba unas cuantas monedas porqué él las despreciaba. ¡Qué orgulloso era el señor Renuar!

-¿Entonces nuestros padres nos querían proteger separándonos?

-No fue fácil.- explicó Dumbledore.- Voldemort ya os seguía, pero lo pensamos como fuera mejor para vosotros. Harry, tú hubieras ido con los Bones, que además creo que tienen una hija de tu edad más o menos… Pero tras aquella noche, el conjuro que hizo Lily volvió a tus tíos tu familia más segura.

Harr fue a la Sala Central con sus amigos, en Camelot. Empezaban los nombramientos de los seleccionados.

Los seis estaban muy nerviosos. Pronto la lectura de los afortunados empezó. La Profesora Cassandra, de Adivinación, era quien leía.

-En primer lugar, queridos alumnos, les informamos que por causas ajenas a nuestra voluntad las notas de Astronomía no se han tenido en cuenta. Los elegidos para las becas son (de mejor a peor nota) en quinto para:

-Afgaw, Armand.

-Granger, Hermione.

-Hoyle, Elaine.

Las dos chicas sonrieron contentas, pero continuaron aguardando impacientes oír con un poco de suerte, los nombres de los demás.

-Finnigan, Seamus.

-Longbottom, Neville.

-Lupin, Kevin.

-Malfoy, Draco.

-Olghi, Agnes.

-Potter Harry.

-Renuar, Daiana.

-Weasley, Ginny.

-Weasley, Ron.

-Zingara, Emerald.

Así hasta llegar a cuarenta becas repartidas entre los diferentes alumnos. Así que¿qué más podían pedir?

Estaban seguros de que pasarían un verano inolvidable en los campamentos. Sería un verano maravilloso, eso sí, lleno de sorpresas.

_Fan Fiction __Escritopor** Mery**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, se acabó el fic. Cierto que parece tener una continuación, pero ésa yo no la tengo.

Gracias a los que en algún momento seguisteis el fic.

Saludos, por fin lo terminé después de todo… :)

3


End file.
